Summer Wishes
by likejlaw
Summary: Bem-vindo a Av. Opposite Sides, 34, o endereço que virará a cabeça de um homem e transformará o coração de uma mulher.
1. Prólogo

**_Opostos:_** Colocado frente a frente.  
Contrário.  
Colocado de forma a fazer obstáculo.  
Antagônico; discordante.  
Contraditório.  
_Coisa diretamente contrária._

Eu não acredito no amor e muito menos no bando de baboseiras que o cercam. Já tive experiências frustrantes demais para saber que não existe nada daquela perfeição idealizada que vemos em filmes, novelas e lemos em livros. Isso não é a vida real. Afinal, porque estou perdendo meu tempo em ler esse livro idiotamente romântico?

Suspiro e me movo desconfortavelmente para virar a capa do livro em meu colo e ver a foto de destaque. Uma mulher pequena, loira, de cabelos perfeitos e magrela sendo abraçada por um cara realmente gato. Ele tem umas mãos... Deus! O jeito como se olham é realmente tocante e me faz hesitar durante um segundo diante da manifestação eminente de sentimentos, mas... Recordo de que é _apenas_ uma foto. Eles não se amam coisa alguma! É tudo uma ridícula encenação para me fazer acredita em cada palavra desse livro. Uma coisa péssima, visando que os meros mortais como eu não são tão lindos como a menina e é praticamente impossível ter um cabelo assim, por favor. Sem falar que o cara também deve ser um idiota.

– Com licença senhorita – olho para cima totalmente transtornada com o livro e removo um fone do ouvido quando me dou conta de que a aeromoça está falando comigo. Pisco para ela compreensivamente apesar de estar com vontade de jogar o livro na cara impecavelmente maquiada que tem – deseja beber alguma coisa? Nós temos um excelente suco de maçã e a máquina de café da segunda classe está em ótimas condições de uso.

Penso seriamente em mandar um não grandioso e voltar a criticar intimamente o livro, porém a palavra _café_ é mencionada. Céus, amo café! Olho em volta para medir o tamanho da repercussão de minha _gordic_e, uma vez que irei tomar sozinha umas cinco xicaras. O voo não está cheio, ao contrário. Vejo umas senhoras fazendo tricô na frente, garotos com cara de surfista do lado esquerdo e umas menininhas aspirantes à atriz pornô olhando em direção a eles na ala direita. É isso. Mais ninguém. Estou isolada no fundo com minha coberta escura e fofinha, meus fones e o _bendito_ livro causador da discórdia.

– Aceito um café – o sorriso perfeito da moça me intimada inicialmente. Deve ter resto de chiclete preso em meu aparelho móvel. Ah! Removo o aparelho e coloco na caixinha e escondo na coberta. Seria horrível conversar com alguém cuspindo na cara do mesmo e ainda ter que explicar que tenho um problema de mordida torta.

Sigo a moça ruiva e com uniforme impecável pelo corredor pequeno e mais longo do que previ. Caramba... Não viajo muito de avião e estou surpresa que a aeronave que está me levando do Texas para Nova Jersey seja tão grande. Aliás, um voo muito demorado. Maior do que previ. Finalmente chegamos a um local pequeno e com uma máquina de café grande. Meus olhos brilham e me agarro mais as bordas de meu casaco escuro... _Café!_ Deslizo os olhos pelas opções que me são oferecidas com água na boca; expresso, comum, descafeinado, achocolatado... E muitos outros! O único problema é a fila que contém três pessoas na minha frente.

– Fique a vontade senhorita – diz quando me posto no final da pequena fila e sorrio para ela.

A máquina é rápida, porém a moça em minha frente incorpora a fila duas crianças fofas e de pele tão negra quanto meu casaco. Os dois são gêmeos e ficam conversando animadamente sobre o voo. São tão alegres que não tenho a coragem de reclamar por terem furado minha fila. Espero impacientemente para ter meu expresso duplo com uma gota de chocolate em mãos. Aproveito o tempo para prender meu cabelo em um coque no alto da cabeça e sinto que está bem mais quente aqui. Nova Jersey... Acho que estou chegando, afinal de contas. Mordo os lábios ao me lembrar da loucura que fora os últimos dias. Tanta tristeza, tanta correria e ao final uma perda lastimável! Minha madrinha se fora. Sempre fomos muito apegadas, sendo ela vizinha de minha família desde a infância, e sua morte representou um baque gigantesco em minha vida. Além de sentir sua falta, vi que a vida naquela pequena cidade do interior não teria nada para me oferecer; não me levaria a lugar algum como aconteceu com minha querida madrinha, que viveu por cinquenta e cinco anos na mesma casa, conheceu as mesmas pessoas e a única coisa que recebera em troca fora dois casamentos frustrados e filhos mal-agradecidos. É claro que tivera heranças... Porém o dinheiro não é tudo.

De uma hora para outra decidi viver. Decidi arriscar. Após a leitura do testamento de minha madrinha descobri que a mesma deixara para mim e para seu outro afilhado como herança um apartamento que adquirira recentemente na cidade de Nova Jersey, próximo a uma faculdade de Engenharia muito renomada. Pela carta que deixou pretendia nos dar esse presente há muito tempo e não havia decidido se para mim ou para ele; ficou para os dois. _Engenharia..._ Sempre fui boa em matemática. Sempre tirei notas acima da média... Porque não? Mesmo contra a vontade de minha família fui atrás e consegui uma bolsa pelo meu desempenho além da conta no ensino médio. Consegui ingressar na faculdade e agora estou cortando o país para ir atrás de um sonho... Ser mais do que uma simples garota do interior frustrada. A única coisa que me atrapalha nisso tudo não é a opinião negativa de meus provincianos familiares, mas sim _o afilhado dela_. O outro herdeiro do apartamento. _Sei quem ele é_ porque o vi no aniversário de nossa madrinha quando criança, porém não passa de uma lembrança vaga e distorcida. Vaga porque éramos crianças. Distorcida pelo que aconteceu entre nós naquela casinha de bonecas... O maldito roubou meu primeiro beijo sem meu consentimento. Até hoje lembro a sensação e me sinto ridícula perante os fatos; foi à coisa mais _romântica_ de minha vida, portanto, a que mais quero esquecer.

Não sei dele. Não sei se mora lá hoje em dia ou que faz, porém me lembro perfeitamente que seus pais eram um casal rico e não existe motivo para que aquele garoto perturbado venha me encher o saco em Nova Jersey... Ou tem?

Minha vez chegou. A moça está saindo com as crianças e me dirijo à frente da máquina com entusiasmo. _Minha vez. Minha vez!_ Porém, assim que dou um passo à frente um cara alto cruza meu caminho e se coloca em frente à máquina pegando meu lugar! Boquiaberta, o observo com ironia... Que cara de pau! Está de costas, por isso cutuco seu ombro por cima de sua jaqueta de couro na cor caramelo umas três vezes. Tem um cheiro muito bom de perfume caro que me retira da órbita. Demora alguns segundos para se virar em minha direção depois de pedir o café expresso _duplo_ e com chocolate. Aquele café deveria ser _meu!_ Vejo um par de olhos azuis em uma altura mais elevada que a minha; tem cabelos loiros e ajeitados para o lado com gel, usa calça jeans e a bendita jaqueta de couro... Tem cara de príncipe. Exatamente o tipo romântico que odeio. Está escrito "Foda–se" em sua camisa branca por baixo... Que decente!

– Com licença? Será que não percebeu que era _minha vez? _– não economizo na raiva nem na ironia. Avalia-me com os olhos apertados e uma expressão conhecida no rosto. _Eu o conheço? _Tento identificar aqueles olhos, aquele sorriso... Nada.

– Com licença você. Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, apenas fui ao banheiro e deixei aquela senhora com as crianças cuidando do meu lugar – voltou–se para a máquina de café, mas coloquei a mão em sua frente, impedindo–o de pegar o copo fumegante.

– Já ouviu o ditado _"foi namorar, perdeu o lugar"_? – o olhar irônico e nervoso dele para cima de mim é pateticamente lindo. Tento não me deixar levar por seu rosto atraente nem pelo tom de voz aveludado e gostoso... Esse cara é um mal-educado de mão cheia!

– A senhorita já ouviu falar de controle? Pelo amor de Deus, é um _café_! – com delicadeza fecha a mão ao redor de meu pulso e retira minha mão da frente da máquina, de modo a apanhar o café. O impeço antes que faça, atirando-me em sua frente. Ele para e me encara com os olhos azuis impassíveis de nervosismo e inquietação.

– _Apenas um café_ para o senhor. Para mim é _meu_ café! – cuspo as palavras fervendo por dentro. Onde está a bendita aeromoça quando se precisa dela? Oh droga... Todos os passageiros próximos a nós estão encarando nossa briguinha idiota. O homem dos olhos azuis me encara com solenidade disfarçada e abaixa o tom de voz para seguir a conversa.

– Senhorita... Tem mais café na máquina. Você pode pegar um na sua vez, eu já coloquei a moeda ai dentro – fala tranquilamente com os olhos focados em meu rosto. Ele está mesmo tentando me seduzir? Aperto os punhos ao lado do corpo e comprimo um sorriso irônico. Afasto o cabelo do rosto e o empurro novamente, de modo a tentar pegar o café.

– É tudo pela moeda? Eu te dou outra... Agora me dê o _meu _café que foi apanhado em_ minha_ vez! – eu falo alto; eu chamo a atenção mesmo. Não tenho medo dos holofotes ou simplesmente não tenho os mesmos pudores que as pessoas de cidade grande por ter sido criada no interior. Esse homem logicamente é de um nível maior do que o meu.

– Sinto muito. Esse café é meu! – estou pronta para voar na cara dele e pegar o café quando a aeromoça se aproxima da bagunça que assiste nós dois. Todos se afastam e ela para ao nosso lado com aquela cara de boazinha e compreensiva que não me desce.

– Graças a Deus você chegou senhorita... Esse cidadão furou minha fila e _furtou_ meu café! – acuso em alto e bom som. As pessoas se curvam para olhar melhor nós dois. O cara engole em seco e mexe no cabelo com o rosto corando. Isso é bonito de se ver.

– Essa senhorita não entende que pedi para guardarem meu lugar e me ausentei uns minutos. É apenas uma máquina de café, afinal! – dá de ombros em sinal de desdém. Afasto a moça que se colocou entre nós dois com um empurrão brusco e escuto–a gemer quando aponto o dedo na cara do babaca.

– _Não subestime o café_! – silabo as palavras e ele me olha como se eu fosse a coisa mais idiota do planeta. Ergue a mão e abaixa meu dedo que apontava para sua cara. Endureço o pulso e travo uma luta indireta com ele, que é bem mais forte. Nossos corpos se aproximam demais pelo atrito que fazemos com as mãos; meu dedo indicador preso na mão dele fechada. A pele dele é quente... Os olhos encaram os meus sem baixar, como se desejasse virar meu traseiro para cima e espancar-me como se faz com uma criança travessa. Mordo os lábios.

– Parece que temos um caso de abstinência de cafeína aqui – diz e afrouxa o toque, libertando meu dedo quando a proximidade entre nós se torna além do aceitável para dois estranhos. Estou em chamas de raiva. Em chamas por ter que lidar com um homem tão grosso, algo que desconheço. De onde venho todos são respeitadores. Pelo menos a maioria não falaria assim com uma dama nem bateria de frente com ela.

– Por favor, me dê o café! – silabo entredentes e ele parece se dar por vencido. É ai que me dou conta que joguei a aeromoça que estava entre nós longe! A menina está ajeitando o cabelo revirado. O babaca suspira antes de se aproximar da máquina e pegar o café com cuidado. Apenas aguardo de braços cruzados, peito arfante e olhos raivosos. Eu quero a cabeça desse homem em uma bandeja de prata!

Com o café em mãos, vira-se para mim e me estende o mesmo.

– Apenas porque você disse _por favor_ – justifica o ato enquanto estico a mão para reivindicar o que é meu por direito. Nossas mãos se encontram novamente. Nós nos perfuramos com o olhar nocivo um no outro.

Então o avião balança fortemente e sou lançada para frente! Sinto apenas uma coisa quente e molhada sendo derramada em mim quando a luz se apaga e grito alto pela dor que me pega, além do susto. Braços fortes me envolvem pela cintura e me sinto escorada em algo. Em alguém. Conto até cinco e a luz retorna... Cada um que estava em pé foi para um lado e eu... Olho para cima e dou de cara com olhos azuis e curiosos. Casaco caramelo. Camisa branca escrito palavrão no meio. Um cheiro delicioso de homem. Oh porcaria! Ficamos uns segundos nos olhando escorados quando a parede. Esqueço que estou molhada por café. Esqueço que há trinta segundos estávamos quebrando o pau. O medo que senti nessa queda brusca fora demasiado para me importar com coisas pequenas.

Então algo me puxa. Percebo que é a aeromoça me levando para um lado e ele para o outro. Ficamos nos olhando através do espaço enquanto somos puxados para nossas cadeiras. Que diabos houve ali? Que explosão de sentimentos foi a que tive enquanto estive nos braços dele? Grande porcaria! Fecho os olhos ao ser jogada em minha cadeira nos fundos e agarro a toalha que me esticam para que seque os braços molhados de café. Droga.

– Fique calma senhorita. Em cinco minutos você poderá voltar a ficar de pé. Foi apenas uma turbulência – somente rolo os olhos para outra garota que me atende. É uma loira e menos bonita que a ruiva. Falando na ruiva, a mesma me olha do outro lado com cara de assustada, como se eu fosse maluca.

_Droga! Meu café!_

Suspiro contra a poltrona e minha água na boca ainda não passou. Oh. E ele? Agarro-me a borda do assento e me estico para dar uma espiadinha. Não. O babaca de braços fortes não está aqui na minha humilde classe popular. Encosto-me ao banco novamente e reviro os olhos. Realmente preciso de um café! Isso de homem bonito e turbulência não me faz bem! Coloco os fones. Está tocando uma música conhecida da Britney e isso me tira da depressão um pouco. Até a moça me cutucar e dizer que andar está liberado. Não me desfaço dos fones. Fico de pé com os mesmos enfiados na orelha e caminho até a máquina de café, ali, inerte e sozinha. Aproximo-me. Coloco a moeda e a mesma começa a trabalhar no meu expresso duplo com chocolate.

Mordo os lábios e fecho os olhos para aproveitar a melodia da canção romântica de Taylor Swift que começou. _Odeio romance. Odeio amor_. Tento me convencer, mas a musica me leva. Abro os olhos não sei quanto tempo depois com um pequeno cutucão em meu ombro. Tem um homem parado a minha frente segurando meu café novamente... Pisco algumas vezes. Parece nostalgia. Casaco de couro caramelo. Olhos azuis. Cara de modelo. Cabelo foda. Perfume gostoso. Torço os lábios para ele e seu tipinho de galã. Ele estende o café para mim e pisca amigavelmente. Tiro um dos fones.

– Duplo com chocolate? – sussurra tentando ser legal.

– Pena que educação não se possa tirar dessa máquina... – falo ao pegar o café e dar as costas para ele. Ouço seu suspiro e um breve lamento enquanto volto para minha cadeira com o expresso e totalmente satisfeita pelo fora.

Agradeço silenciosamente por não ter que dividir minha vida com pessoas como esse cara, tão opostas. Todos estão errados... Nada funciona do lado errado, nada. Sento-me na cadeira com o café na mão e estico os pés na poltrona vazia do lado. Coloco o fone. Suspiro com a sensação da cafeína me preenchendo novamente e cantarolo uma melodia doce... Abro os olhos e vejo o rosto dele na entrada da minha classe popular me olhando. Olho-o com desprezo, principalmente seu sorrisinho bobo. Não me controlo... Ergo a mão e mostro o dedo do meio para ele bem categoricamente. Vejo-o sorrir de maneira divertida e sumir de onde está.

Realmente... Os opostos _não _se atraem!


	2. Você não!

O aeroporto de Nova Jersey é mais cheio do que esperei. Claro que em minha pequena cidade do Texas as coisas são mais atrasadas, porém não cogitei que a distância causada pela tecnologia fosse tanta! É estranho ficar imersa em meio a uma multidão e ser _somente mais uma_. Isso não faz parte de meu antigo cotidiano e temo pelo que vem a seguir. Céus. Pego as malas em uma esteira estranha... Isso talvez se deva ao fato de que nunca andei de avião e é tudo muito novo. Que seja. Caminho quase tropeçando nas pessoas a minha frente e sou jogada para fora com os demais, me dando de cara com um mundo diferente. Cidade grande. Lugar distinto. _Táxi_. Pois é, é exatamente isso que vi nos filmes... Sair do aeroporto como uma Deusa e pegar um táxi. Um segurança está postado estrategicamente ao lado da entrada e, puxando minha mala preta de rodinhas, aproximo–me com dificuldade.

– Por favor, senhor, onde posso pegar um táxi por aqui? – questiono na maior humildade, porém em cinco segundos minha resposta é atendida.

Uma grande quantidade de pessoas está aglomerada em volta de um ponto repleto de carros amarelos. Sorrio desconsertadamente para o homem de preto que me olha por trás de seus óculos escuros. Assustador! Volta e meia, dirijo-me novamente para o posto e paro ali com dificuldade. Meu casaco pesa, sinto muito calor; minha cabeça dói pelo barulho demasiado e a mala está pesada. Caramba... É realmente cansativo viajar! Vejo que minha primeira impressão fora errônea. Existem mais táxis livres do que pessoas interessadas. Um velhinho simpático se aproxima sorrindo com seus óculos de grau pendurados na blusa azul de gola grande.

– Boa tarde senhorita. Bem-vinda a cidade. Para onde devo levá-la? – oh! Finalmente alguém que não me acha um ET de casaco e botas.

– Av. Opposite Sides, 34, por favor – não preciso explicar mais nada. O senhor parece compreender perfeitamente o endereço na primeira e isso me faz pensar que o bairro talvez seja bom. Realmente não me importa; amigavelmente me pede para esperar ajeitar as malas no carro e espero na calçada com os braços cruzados. Sinto-me uma alienada, uma estranha nesse mundo novo... É tão diferente.

– Ah não... – ouço uma voz conhecida soando do meu lado direito e paraliso uns segundos antes de dirigir o olhar para a pessoa que falou, carregando também suas malas – _você_.

É ele. O babaca de casaco caramelo. O idiota do café. O gostoso de braços forte. Suspiro pesadamente ao me lembrar do dedo do meio e da célebre irritação que me causara. Viro-me para ele com o pouco de educação que me resta e encaro seu rosto totalmente bem-humorado. Agora está usando óculos e, se possível, mais bonito.

– Prazer em te reencontrar também – sorrio totalmente irônica; os braços cruzados ao redor de mim mesma pela vergonha que sinto das pessoas olhando para meu casaco e botas do interior – agora será que pode parar de me gratificar com sua maravilhosa presença?

– Eu poderia dizer que foi o acaso, porém seria uma mentira – voltei–me para o táxi novamente, ignorando–o. O homem ainda tenta arrumar um jeito de guardar minha grande mala e parece estar tendo sérios problemas. A ineficácia dele me resulta em um momento perturbador – te vi parada aqui e pensei que poderíamos dividir o táxi...

_O que_?

Somente sorri ironicamente e suspirei alto. Vi o rosto dele com a visão periférica e um sorriso presunçoso desenhava sua bela face; ah meu Deus. Era o que me faltava! Ele está me tirando ou o que? Mordo os lábios antes de olhá-lo novamente.

– Já não bastou meu café, agora quer também meu táxi? Sinto muito cara... Mas esse ai é meu!

– Não, você entendeu errado... Só quero dividir, não roubá–lo – aproximou–se mais. Recuei dois passos e fiquei um tanto surpresa. Realmente ele está me tirando! Nos olhamos um tempo e isso foi estranho. _Quando em Roma eu o conheço_? Talvez não seja somente pela minha cabeça que se passa esse pensamento. Os olhos estreitos dele também me revelam que existe algo aqui, como se averiguasse de onde me conhece – eu te conheço de algum lugar?

Sussurra. Sua voz é enigmática, seu olhar é curioso. Nego com um aceno curto e desvio o olhar... Isso está mesmo acontecendo? O homem, após colocar a mala no local apropriado, acena para mim com entusiasmo ao lado do táxi. Correspondo com um aceno.

– Bom, tenho que ir. Boa sorte com seu táxi – de inicio não olho para ele, apenas sigo em linha reta objetivando chegar ao táxi, porém antes de adentrar a porta que o simpático senhor me abre lanço um furtivo olhar para trás. Ele ainda me olha quando um homem se aproxima e oferece um táxi. Isso é tão estranho, é como se uma sensação triste de que nunca mais irei vê-lo preenchesse todo meu peito. Que droga!

Desvio o olhar. Ignoro-o. Adentro ao táxi e sento no estofado de couro duro. Está frio ali, diferente da temperatura ambiente. Cruzo os braços ao redor do peito e tento não olhar para a janela. Tento. Curiosamente o táxi dele sai ao mesmo tempo em que o meu, sem muita delonga. Nitidamente tinha menos bagagem que eu. Não posso vê-lo, uma vez que o vidro é escuro, e mesmo assim tento ficar focada em conhecer meu novo endereço. Em viver a nova vida. Coloco o fone de ouvido enquanto o moço dirige, mas o cara parece mesmo empolgado em me fazer perguntas.

– A senhorita está na cidade a passeio ou para adquirir residência? – é obvio que sou de fora, por isso a questão. Removo um dos fones para responde-lo.

– Recebi um apartamento como herança de minha madrinha e ele fica aqui na cidade. Resolvi aproveitar e vir estudar aqui, na faculdade de Engenharia próxima a Av. Opposite Sides – esclareço sem enrolar também. Faz tempo que não falo com ninguém... Meus pais me viraram as costas assim que sai de casa com as coisas e tenho certeza que para ambos agora estou morta. Agora não passo de uma lembrança... Uma perdida que foi se aventurar na cidade dos homens.

– Av. Opposite Sides... – suspira enquanto ultrapassa uma ponte gigantesca. Olho pela janela maravilhada com a vista espetacular e mordo os lábios novamente. É disso que preciso! De gente, de oportunidade... Isso parece não parar nunca, sempre estar crescendo e em movimento. De repente me sinto otimista. Tudo parece reluzir – é um ótimo bairro.

– O senhor conhece? – pergunta meio idiota para se fazer a um taxista não é? Reformulo – quero dizer... O que pode dizer sobre o lugar?

– Posso dizer que tem uma ótima vista para o parque e que muitos dariam a avó para morar em um daqueles apartamentos – seu tom de voz é audacioso e cômico – quero dizer... É realmente bonito. Realmente vangloriado. Se um dia você resolver vender estará feita. Pegará uma grande quantia pela venda. O comércio ao redor é grande, contando com padarias e floriculturas... Tem até um hospital na esquina e claro, a faculdade de Engenharia bem próxima. A senhorita já tem um emprego?

Apesar de achar meio indelicado a abordagem, prossigo porque o assunto me interessa.

– Não. Porém realmente estou interessada em um... – sorrio preocupada. Emprego é realmente um dilema, uma vez que nunca trabalhei em meus vinte e um anos. Vivi todo esse tempo na barra da saia do meu pai e ele me sustentava até minha madrinha deixar a herança.

– Vá até a floricultura da madame Donner na segunda e leve seu currículo. Diga que foi o Manny quem te indicou... Ela é uma velha amiga e está precisando de moças para ajudar na recepção – anoto em meu celular o nome da floricultura e quando vejo já está encostando o carro em uma calçada bonita e cinza, trabalhada em azulejos de mármore branco. Desço do veiculo e minha mala está postada na calçada a minha espera. Tiro da bolsa um molho de chaves e uma nota de vinte dólares. Pago o homem e aperto sua mão.

– Aqui estamos... Av. Opposite Sides, 34.

– Muito obrigado pela ajuda. Realmente agradeço pela indicação – sorrimos um para o outro e ele assente positivamente.

– Boa sorte garota. Tomara que tudo dê certo.

Ele volta para seu táxi enquanto encaro totalmente maravilhada a construção a minha frente. É um prédio de no mínimo vinte andares com aparência genuinamente agradável. Alto, realmente de frente para o parque e tem sacadas! É um edifício azul escuro e formal com um belo jardim ao redor. Assim que subo as escadas e dou de cara com o porteiro me sinto a menina mais sortuda do mundo... Isso é meu graças a minha maravilhosa madrinha, Blanca Jenkens. Explico para o homem toda história e ele fica me encarando meio confuso, desconfiado. Porém mesmo depois de conferir meu nome e meu RG ainda está estranho. Deseja-me boas-vindas e diz que a qualquer problema posso chama–lo. Não que farei... O cara é sinistro! Subo pelo elevador em completa alegria. Manter isso aqui deve ser difícil, porém madrinha deixou também uma boa quantia em dinheiro que poderei usar até conseguir um trabalho. Com sorte, tudo dará certo.

Aqui estou. No corredor cinco da Av. Opposite Sides, 34. Meu corredor! Respiro fundo e deslizo para fora do elevador com elegância, puxando minha mala e carregando a bolsa de mão. Sinto–me uma diva, uma estrela de Hollywood quando paro na porta vinte e quatro e coloco a chave na fechadura. A porta é grande e de madeira branca, combinando com a decoração superfina do corredor majestoso. É coisa de rico, não de provinciano do interior. Agora compreendo porque madrinha escolheu aqui... Aquele idiota do afilhado dela com certeza iria se adaptar fácil. Giro a chave na maçaneta tentando esquecer aquele bendito cara idiota. A porta se abre facilmente e nem paro para admirar, apenas arrasto minha mala para dentro do apartamento e travo a porta, fechando-me ali.

Finalmente, depois de arrastar a mala até o meio do hall, paro para dar uma boa olhada. Apoio às mãos nos quadris para girar o olhar em todas as direções que pude captar. O teto é mais alto do que pensei; a decoração é de um bom gosto incrível, algo que jamais vi, assim, tão de perto. Fui novamente pega de surpresa com esse fator. Decoração. Madrinha já deixara tudo prontinho e devidamente em seu lugar. Deveras não entendo... Porque tamanha generosidade? Qual era o interesse dela em adquirir esse imóvel do outro lado do país? Compreender não me vale, apenas admirar. O sofá é grande e negro, fazendo uma curva agradável e espaçosa. A janela é ampla e bela, possibilitando de longe uma vista privilegiada do parque em frente. Respiro fundo com a maravilha de tudo isso... A TV é grande. Existe também um tapete felpudo e branco como a neve, dá até dó de pisar sobre o mesmo. É muito simplório, porém agradável. Viúva duas vezes, agora entendo onde minha madrinha gastara toda a herança de seus maridos. O lugar é realmente agradável.

_Consegui. Estou aqui!_ Será que algo pode ser tão fácil?

Ando em direção ao centro da sala com cuidado, prevendo cada passinho... Chego à janela e afasto a cortina branca com delicadeza e sinto cheiro de mofo. Realmente precisa de uma limpeza. Planejo guardar as coisas e ir atrás de uma loja de material de limpeza quando escuto um barulho vindo do corredor longo, que por certo leva aos quartos. Viro-me em direção. Estreito o olhar. _Que diabos foi isso_? Mais um barulho alto. Mais som de passos!

_Passos_.

Tenho certeza que tem alguém aqui! Meu sangue gela. Posso ouvir meu próprio coração soando nos ouvidos. Estou louca? Ando até o vaso pequeno pousado sobre o criado mudo e o apanho delicadamente. É uma arma ridícula para ser usada, mas quem pode estar aqui agora? Ando em direção ao corredor com o coração na mão, o pensamento voando em milhares de direções... Cogitei tudo, menos o que veio a seguir. Um barulho estrondoso se faz quando o vaso desliza de minhas mãos e se choca contra o chão. Por sorte era de plástico e não quebrou. Tapo a boca com as mãos, porém grito alto em seguida quando _ele_ grita também. _Ele_. Isso é... Potencialmente problemático! Eu reconheceria aquele olhar de safado e aquela blusa com palavrão escrito na frente em qualquer lugar.

– VOCÊ? – digo quando paramos de berrar um para o outro. Abaixo as mãos ao lado do corpo e o olho como se fosse um alienígena. Porque está parado dentro de meu apartamento na frente do banheiro? Porque está aqui? Como entrou? _Cadê o casaco caramelo sedução_? – Como entrou aqui? Por acaso está me seguindo? Céus! Vou chamar a policia...

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – grita ele também quando pego o telefone em mãos. Não tem linha, é claro. Largo-o no sofá – esse apartamento é _meu_! – parece indignado! Tento encontrar uma explicação em mente, mas não encontro nada!

- O que? Seu? Está ficando maluco? – encaro-o pelo espaço e gargalho ironicamente – SAIA JÁ DA MINHA CASA! Seja como for que tenha chego aqui, vá embora! – aponto para a porta totalmente transtornada – eu não tenho nada para ser levado, vim do interior só com a roupa do corpo e acredito que você tenha um gosto melhor para mulher e não irá querer me estuprar... Agora some!

Ele ri com minhas palavras, porém me olha como se eu fosse louca.

- Espera ai... – cruza os braços e me encara com o rosto torcido – você tem uma chave também – aponta para a chave do apartamento que ainda está pendurada em meu bolso do jeans. Coro porque ele estava olhando para minha região baixa.

- CLARO QUE TENHO UMA CHAVE! Esse apartamento é meu seu idiota! – berro e aponto para a porta novamente – vá embora!

Antes que eu possa terminar meu raciocínio, o cara tira do bolso um molho de chaves _idêntico_ ao que o advogado de minha tia me deu na leitura do testamento. _Caraca..._ Mostra-me o molho de chaves por um longo tempo e fico apenas observando. Ele está aqui. Ele tem as chaves. Ele me parece familiar. Ele é... Não! Não! Corro mais uma vez o olhar por seu rosto familiar... Por seu corpo gostoso. Cara... _Olhos azuis_. Aproximo-me dele dois passos. Um flash vem em minha mente. Uma coisa do passado...

_- Eu nunca vou te esquecer... – diz ele correndo atrás de mim na chuva. _

_- Eu te odeio! – grito de volta, correndo em sua frente, segurando na barra de meu vestido amarelo e sujo de lama. Meus pés estão no chão e o cabelo gruda em meu rosto. A chuva é forte. _

_- Fica comigo_? –_ me pega pelo braço bruscamente e me vira em sua direção. Pressiona-me contra a porta da casinha de boneca. Empurro-o. Liberto-me. _

_- NÃO! Vá embora! – grito em seu rosto. _

_Antes que eu termine de falar, mesmo molhada pela chuva forte que cai sobre nós, ali, em frente à casinha de boneca de nossa prima, ele me pega em seus braços jovens e me beija. Um beijo molhado. Um beijo infantil. Um roçar de lábios desconexos. Estremeço totalmente... Borboletas voam em meu estomago. É tão bonito. Tão romântico... Em treze anos nunca senti isso. Em todo esse tempo pensei que o amor fosse mentira! Então o afasto... Nos olhamos durante bons segundos e a única imagem que tenho dele até hoje fixa em meu coração são os olhos. Doces olhos azuis molhados pela chuva de verão que levara consigo meu primeiro beijo._

- Peeta? – sussurro sem muita coragem, afastando-me dois passos de perto dele.

– Katniss? – é como se não acreditasse no que vê. Percorre-me o corpo com os olhos confusos, os olhos assustados! Como ele pode estar tão diferente? Naquela tarde, ele tinha dezesseis anos e eu treze; fora há nove anos e ele está tão... Distinto. Tão mais formal. Másculo. Bonito. Sexy... Caramba! É mesmo aquele garoto estranho e chato que me atormentava nas brincadeiras? É o outro afilhado de minha madrinha que sempre que me via tinha que implicar? Eu o odeio... Sempre odiei! E ele está aqui! Um sorriso irônico pinta seu rosto belo – não posso acreditar! É claro... _Como pude pensar que não te conhecia..._ – sussurra mais para si do que para mim.

– PORQUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI? – grito novamente, totalmente alucinada por sua presença – porque não está na porcaria de Londres com seus pais? Você não faz faculdade de Economia? _Porque está aqui_?

Demora um bom tempo para Peeta absorver minhas palavras. Caramba... Droga! Não! Passa a mão no cabelo nervosamente e sorri. Ainda sorri.

– Já terminei a faculdade. Decidi ficar um tempo longe dos meus pais, sabe como é... – dá de ombros delicadamente – e você? Porque não está ordenhando as vacas no Texas? – numa atitude impensada, senta-se no sofá todo largadão e me olha totalmente à vontade. Como se estivesse alheio à situação! Oh! – Quase nem te reconheci... Você está tão...

- Cala boca! – suspiro totalmente nervosa. Peeta me olha confuso, os braços abertos no apoio do sofá. Isso me irrita – por quanto tempo você pretende ficar?

- Não sei... Diga-me você – dá de ombros novamente. Sinto tudo rodando. Sento-me no sofá ao lado dele, quero dizer, há uma boa distância, e apoio o rosto nas mãos.

- Vou fazer faculdade aqui. Ficarei pelo menos cinco anos – minha voz soa abafada pelas mãos.

- Cinco anos? É pouco... Eu pretendo ficar uns oito ou nove... – abro os olhos ao mesmo tempo e fico em pé num pulo. Jogo uma almofada nele com força, que se esquiva e me olha transtornado – está louca garota? – grita.

- NOVE ANOS? Louco é você! Nós. Dois. Não. Podemos. Viver. Juntos! – silabo olhando-o com raiva. Com ódio. Droga! Eu não contava com isso... Com essa presença maligna em meu apartamento! E o pior de tudo é que o bendito tem direito! Cinquenta por cento do apartamento é dele! – será que isso é difícil de entender?

- Não – admite tirando o sapato com a maior cara de pau – compreendo e concordo – sorri. Pela primeira vez sinto alivio, mas não dura muito – você quer ajudar para descer suas coisas?

Pisco olhando para ele durante segundos. Como pode existir um cara tão idiota? Tão cara de pau? Tão safado? Reviro os olhos. Não vai ser fácil lidar com ele, porém preciso de cautela. Não consigo computar direito o que está acontecendo, uma vez que a coincidência de cruzar com ele no avião sem reconhecê-lo e encontra-lo aqui, em nosso apartamento, é no mínimo coisa de _outro mundo_. Como pode acontecer isso? Como pode ser tão minimamente calculado? Se não fosse a cara de taxo dele e a surpresa em me ver eu diria que isso fora planejado, porém conheço suficiente esse babaca para sacar que ele não se daria ao trabalho de _apenas_ me sacanear. O que ele iria ganhar ficando aqui, sendo que sua família, ao contrário da minha, é milionária? Mordo os lábios. É impossível ficar sob o mesmo teto que ele. É impensado! Se minha família já me acha vagabunda somente por ter saído de casa, o que dirão de descobrirem que moro com um _homem_?

- Peeta... – sussurro com a voz baixa, caminhando até a frente dele. Apoio às mãos na testa para seguir em frente, praticamente sem rumo, abalada – eu não tenho para onde ir! Não posso ir embora! É difícil explicar tudo, por hora posso dizer que meus pais me odeiam agora e... – sou interrompida somente pelo olhar dele. Engulo em seco, com medo. Pela primeira vez vejo seriedade em seu olhar. Ele parece endurecido de tensão ou sei lá. Temo pelo que vem a seguir e até mesmo me sento. Nunca vi o babaca assim... Nunca o vi _sério_, sem aquele sorriso idiota. Apoio às mãos no joelho e torço os dedos em meu colo vazio.

- Bom, então estamos no mesmo barco! Meus pais também me odeiam. Estou deserdado.

Ergue os olhos azuis para mim assim que fala, esperando uma reação. Pisco algumas vezes em total confusão, tentando encaixar um nexo nisso tudo. Phoebe? Michael? Ambos deserdaram o filho caçula e totalmente xodó? Porque motivo? Se me recordo bem Peeta é o filho mais novo de uma família de três irmãos. Savannah, sua irmã mais velha, já é casada, médica pediatra de sucesso e tem um filho adotivo, uma vez que não pode ter filhos. Ashley, sua irmã do meio, acabou de fazer vinte e nove e é considerada a mulher com menos de trinta anos mais bem-sucedida no mundo dos negócios atualmente. Sua opção sexual é discutível, uma vez que acabou de ser fotografada andando por ai com mulheres e em bares homossexuais. Um verdadeiro escândalo para a tão tradicional família Mellark. E ele... Peeta. A esperança da família! Madrinha sempre disse que os pais botavam toda a expectativa encima de Peeta. Pelo menos ele poderia seguir com os negócios de Diamante da família e dar a Phoebe e Michael um neto consanguíneo. Porém, pelo que estava vendo, Peeta fora longe demais! O que poderia ter colocado o mesmo a frente de Ashley nas surpresas, sendo deserdado por tal motivo?

- Deserdado? – sussurro para ele, que torce os lábios - por quê?

- Não quero falar sobre isso... – sua reação é repentina e até mesmo me assusta. Seu sorriso morre. Ele fica de pé e se afasta de mim, parando perto da janela – porém não se preocupe. Se eu ficar, tenho condições de manter a casa porque confesso que tenho muito dinheiro guardado e acabei de receber uma alta quantia da empresa de meus pais, já que me demiti e vim morar aqui.

- Você está desempregado? – isso fica mais louco a cada minuto! Dois desempregados juntos...

- Sim, mas dinheiro não é um problema – pisca amigavelmente. Reviro os olhos. Para ele não é mesmo um problema, já para mim... Céus! – além disso, fiz uma ótima faculdade e posso ingressar a qualquer momento em uma empresa da redondeza. Vai ser fácil. Nós dois dividiremos as despesas, você faz sua faculdade, eu provo aos meus pais que sou um cara responsável e pronto!

- Então... Você pretende mesmo ficar? – questiono ficando de pé e parando em frente a ele em total espantamento. Oh não...

- Pretendo e vou! – estica a mão para mim, olhando em meus olhos – a partir de hoje somos colegas de residência... – ergo a mão delicadamente e toco a sua. Um sorriso grato desenha em seu rosto... Aquilo me faz estremecer – bem vinda a Av. Opposite Sides, 34.


	3. Poderia Ser Pior?

O que irei fazer agora, uma vez que jamais contei com isso?

Peeta está na varanda faz quinze minutos em total silêncio, pensando também. Sei que para ele não é toda essa maravilha que fez parecer minha companhia, por isso se sente tão desnorteado. Nenhum de nós esperava se deparar com o outro assim, muito menos dividir o apartamento com outra pessoa... Somos tão diferentes. Somos tão _opostos_... Isso tem como funcionar? Suspiro profundamente ainda jogada no sofá da sala e pensativa. Por onde devemos começar? Minhas malas estão espalhadas na sala e as dele no corredor. Dividir o espaço talvez seja bom. Parece que ele pensa do mesmo modo, já que volta para a sala fechando a janela da varanda com calma. Para a minha frente e evito encará-lo, olhando para outros lugares deitada no sofá como desculpa.

- Você já escolheu seu quarto? – sua voz é calma, tranquila... Aparenta normalidade, porém quando o encaro noto em sua expressão certa obstinação em fazer isso dar certo. Tanto eu quanto ele estamos enfiados até o talo em uma sinuca de bico. Seus braços estão cruzados em frente seu peito de forma protetora.

- Não – reviro os olhos diante dele, me sentando no sofá com rapidez. Sinto-me vulnerável assim perto dele – você já escolheu o seu? – questiono e agarro-me as bordas do sofá.

- Bom... Temos três opções. Há três quartos – dá de ombros e caminha até o corredor. Sem hesitar o sigo de perto e nós dois ficamos a uma bela distancia; quatro portas compõe o corredor mediano – aqui é o banheiro – Peeta me mostra uma das portas.

Vou até a primeira e destravo, ele por sua vez entra na segunda. O banheiro é simples, decorado em verde, tem uma banheira simplória sob o chuveiro grande, atrás do Box. Agradável, diga-se de passagem. Saio de lá e entro na segunda porta, Peeta já foi para a terceira. É um quarto de solteiro com uma cama de centro e um armário grande para colocar roupas. Possui uma bela estante, ventilador de teto e uma grande janela agradável. Basicamente é todo branco e preto. Adorei. Pulo para a próxima e vejo, na terceira porta, bem ao centro, um quarto de _casal_. O que? Espio sem ultrapassar a porta, com medo do que isso significa. Porque madrinha fez um quarto de casal? A cama de centro é king size e o edredom sobre ela é vermelho forte. Também tem acesso a uma sacada e possui um tapete fora de série de tão espetacular... O armário é espaçoso, tem uma mesinha, um sofá pequeno e... Um banheiro! Adentro. Vou até a porta do mesmo e destravo a maçaneta. Uma suíte. Uau. O banheiro é tão bonito quando o quarto diferente do simples que temos no corredor. A banheira é redonda e o piso de porcelanato. _Porque tem óleo de banho ao lado dela_? Porque isso parece um ninho para amantes? Fecho a porta engolindo em seco. Saio rapidamente do banheiro, antes que começo a ver imagens minhas e de Peeta partilhando da mesma cama e... ARG! A quarta porta... Ele está lá quando entro; parado em meio ao quarto. Também é de solteiro, parecidíssimo com o primeiro. Aperto as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo. Coro só de lembrar o quarto ao lado.

- Viu a suíte? – comenta Peeta me olhando com um pequeno sorriso. Aceno positivamente e ele sorri – parece um quarto de motel... – coro absurdamente. Mordo os lábios - não acha?

- Não sei... – _eu nunca fui a um motel_. Completo em mente – já escolheu seu quarto?

- Sim, eu fico com esse – cruzou os braços olhando para a cama – você pode ficar com o primeiro. É mais perto do banheiro... Ou se quiser pode ficar com a suíte. Não tem problema por mim, verdadeiramente – dá de ombros e reviro os olhos.

- Ok. Fico com o primeiro. Não preciso de uma cama de casal, não pretendo ficar trazendo homem para cá e espero que você também não faça o mesmo – a cara de sacana que adota me faz corar. Saio do quarto para evitar seu olhar intenso e vou para a sala pegar minha mala. Peeta está a meu encalço, pega sua mala também.

- Claro que não pretendo trazer homem para cá. Pode ficar sossegada... Já mulher... – solto um muxoxo de decepção ao colocar as malas em meu quarto.

- Isso não me surpreende em nada! – grito do meu quarto esperando que ele escute. Abro a mala grande sobre a cama e começo a tirar as roupas de dentro da mesma – já não me basta ter que morar com você, agora tenho que lidar com seu lado cachorro e ficar vendo você trazer uma piranha por noite para casa. É tudo o que esperei de você... Sem tirar nem por.

Sua risadinha cínica é ouvida de longe. Não obtenho resposta, mas sei que é exatamente o que irá acontecer. _Droga_. Bato a porta. Chuto a mala, chuto a cama... Estou irritada! Em tempo recorde desfaço a mala e nem sinal dele... Separo minha roupa para tomar banho quando ele parece, abrindo a porta do meu quarto sem avisar. Encaro-o com raiva, segurando minha toalha e roupa.

- O que acha de irmos ao supermercado? Realmente precisamos de comida e não acho que eu seja a pessoa mais qualificada para lidar com o cardápio de uma casa – passo por ele o empurrando e vou em direção ao banheiro.

- Nunca mais entre em meu quarto sem antes bater na porta. Entendeu seu bastardo? – entro no banheiro e bato a porta, travando-a. Peeta bate com força do lado de fora.

- Katniss? Sim ou não? Vai comigo ou posso trazer apenas Heineken e amendoim? – tiro a roupa e abro o chuveiro, deixando a banheira encher – Katniss! – grita e bate na porta com força.

- Peça desculpas... – sussurro entrando na banheira. Escuto seu muxoxo com um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto. Demora até ele falar.

- Ok. Desculpe-me por ter entrado no seu quarto sem antes bater. Agora vai ou não comigo? – parece mais calmo. Controlado, talvez. Sorrindo, respondo.

- Ok. Espere-me tomar banho. Agora some! – grito. Escuto sua lamentação.

- Garota maluca... – afundo-me na banheira sorrindo. Isso vai ser engraçado também. Ele é tão bruto e idiota... Como podemos fazer funcionar? Talvez eu o irrite o suficiente e ele me deixe. Será que dá certo?

Desisto de pensar no idiota manipulador e relaxo contra a banheira pequena. A água quente aos poucos vai esfriando, me obrigando a ficar de pé e esvaziá-la. Termino de me lavar no chuveiro enquanto penso que pelo tamanho da banheira ser reduzido, Peeta não vai caber aqui; ele é tão alto que talvez seus pés fiquem um pouco de fora e... Porque estou pensando nele mesmo? Quase soco a parede a minha frente enquanto tiro o excesso de sabonete do corpo. Por sorte tinha um pacotinho fechado no armário junto à shampoo e condicionador, de modo que pude usar. Realmente madrinha pensou em tudo... Desligo o chuveiro ouvindo protestos do lado de fora. Que porcaria Peeta está fazendo lá? Seco-me com a toalha correndo, visto meu jeans azul e meu tomara que caia branco; abro a porta do banheiro secando meu cabelo úmido e vejo a figura idiotamente bonita de Peeta parada de frente para o corredor, ficando exatamente em minha direção. Nos encaramos através do espaço; ele usa agora uma camisa preta em gola v com óculos de sol. Está girando uma chave em seu dedo indicador e parece muito bonito assim.

Sua beleza não me afeta. Não depois de ele ter sido um idiota comigo há nove anos.

- Já chamou o táxi? – vou até meu quarto em passos lentos. Calço um chinelo de dedos branco para combinar com o tomara que caia e coloco um par de brincos pequenos. Nem me dou ao trabalho de passar maquiagem, somente vou até o banheiro e paro em frente ao espelho com a escova. Desfaço os nós sem muito trabalho, alisando-o. Apenas noto que Peeta está parado atrás de mim quando me ergo e vejo sua imagem refletida no espelho. Quase pulo de susto!

- Sim, já chamei. Mas não se preocupe... Amanhã comprarei um carro e não precisaremos mais disso para ir ao supermercado – guardo a escova e me viro para ele com as mãos na cintura e o rosto impassível.

- Ah... Você vai comprar um carro amanhã? – meu tom é totalmente irônico, perplexo com a capacidade que ele tem de fazer tudo o que quer na hora em que quer. Eu tenho vinte e dois anos e nunca tive um carro! Ele, por um motivo banal, vai adquirir um _amanhã_!

- Claro... Ou acha que vou ficar andando por ai a pé? – dá de ombros de maneira despreocupada. Ainda gira a maldita chave em seu dedo! - ademais, carro não é luxo, é necessidade! – ressalta com certa ênfase na frase. Sorri de canto de modo tentador.

- Não! Não me refiro a isso... Refiro-me ao fato de você ter dinheiro para _comprar um carro amanhã_ e insistir em ficar aqui, no _meu _apartamento! – saio do banheiro evitando ficar nesse ambiente tão pequeno ao lado dele. Respiro fundo quando me livro de sua companhia; entro em meu quarto em direção ao criado mudo e tiro de lá meu celular. Enfio no bolso, pego meu cartão do banco que na verdade não será tão útil já que todo meu dinheiro é para a faculdade, e volto-me para finalmente sair. Quase caio para trás quando o vejo parado na porta do meu quarto.

- Você está certa. Eu tenho sim o dinheiro para comprar uma casa na hora em que quiser – sua voz é monótona. Passo por ele apenas ouvindo e vou até a porta. Não posso abrir porque a chave mais próxima roda no dedo de Peeta; paro com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e olho-o – porém não devo dispensar a herança que madrinha deixou para _nós_ dessa forma. Se ela nos deixou esse apartamento, deve ter algum motivo.

Peeta destrava a porta e saio em seguida. Ele o faz também e vou até o elevador sem esperar que feche a porta. Praticamente corre para me alcançar, para não deixar que a porta se vá. Entramos juntos no elevador vazio, ficamos em lados opostos do cubículo de ferro. Estou com a cabeça a mil... Com os nervos a flor da pele! Porque ele é tão difícil?

- Madrinha não queria fazer distinção entre nós. Apenas isso! – digo depois de muito tempo em silêncio – você sabe que sempre fomos melhores que os filhos foram para ela e a sua consideração por nós sempre foi imensa... Deixar o apartamento foi um presente, não tem qualquer significado... – tento clarear a visão dele.

- Para você pode não ter. Para mim é diferente – o elevador se abre.

Não o espero novamente, passo feito uma bala por ele e voo para o táxi, que realmente aguarda em frente ao prédio. Adentro ao carro amarelo de braços cruzados, logo Peeta está sentado meu lado e pedindo indicações para o supermercado. O taxista é amigável e explica tudo corretamente, porém não dou muita atenção. _Porque isso é importante para ele_? O que tem demais morar comigo nesse apartamento? Vejo a vista magnifica da cidade passando diante de meus olhos enquanto os dois tratam de conversar... Peeta não me engana. Ele quer é uma faxineira, alguém para lavar suas roupas e fazer sua comida. Estreito o olhar para ele enquanto não me olha de volta. Safado! Se estiver pensando que vou servir de escrava está muito enganado! Não vou nem sequer tirar o prato dele da mesa! O motivo pelo qual foi deserdado ainda ronda em minha mente também... Tento pensar em vários motivos e a única explicação que me aparece está relacionada a mulheres. Sempre ouvi madrinha dizer que seu afilhado era muito mulherengo e nunca parava com uma só; por certo Peeta aprontou com alguma garota e a coisa ficou feia. Mas... O que seria tão grave?

Ele paga o táxi antes que eu saia. Fico olhando para ele com certa timidez, uma vez que não tenho mais dinheiro em nota para usar. Gastei tudo com o táxi na primeira vez. _Dinheiro..._ Está ai o único lado positivo de tudo isso! Tudo o que tenho estou usando para bancar os livros da faculdade e guardo para as contas. Peeta tem bastante e vai me ser útil dividir as despesas. Mas é só! Entro no supermercado e vou logo pegando o carrinho; quando pisco Peeta está a meu encalço.

- Sabia que quando se sai com uma pessoa esperá-la para seguir a diante é uma demonstração de boa educação? – sorrio de canto enquanto empurro o carrinho pelo setor de massas – você gosta de macarrão?

Não digo nada, apenas coloco uns três pacotes grandes no carrinho. Peeta, para demonstrar que aprova a escolha, seleciona diferentes tipos de molho e também coloca no carrinho. Nos olhamos com certa cordialidade e ele trata de empurrar o carrinho em sinal de... Cavalheirismo? Vou ao seu lado, entre ele e a prateleira, espiando os objetos para compra.

- E ai Katniss... Como anda sua família? Você nem me disse nada sobre eles, faz muito tempo que não ouço falar sobre a parte caipira da família – reviro os olhos diante de sua abordagem, porém acredito que devamos ficar mais próximos se vamos morar juntos. Enquanto avalio os preços, respondo.

- Estão todos bem. Meus irmãos estão casados, meus pais ficando velhos... A fazenda do mesmo jeito... Nada muda! – apanho algumas frutas e pêssego enlatado. Peeta não diz nada, presumo que aprove minhas escolhas.

- Seus irmãos casados? Terry e Benjamin? Caramba... Você já é tia? – sorrio perante a lembrança. Sou a caçula da família, tenho dois irmãos mais velhos. Terry é veterinário e mora perto da casa de meus pais. Benjamin está estudando biologia e mora fora, porém ele pode, é claro! É homem! Já eu, sendo mulher, sou taxada de vadia.

- Sim, sou tia. Terry e sua esposa tiveram um bebê ano passado, o nome dele e Dylan – adentramos ao corredor de higiene pessoal - e as suas irmãs? Como vão Ashley e Savannah?

- Ah, o de sempre... Savannah está com o marido engomadinho e o filho problemático. Ashley está de compromisso sério com uma tal de Brooklyn – eu o encaro com certo espanto - meus pais estão pirando, mas devo admitir que ela é uma gata! – sou obrigada a gargalhar. Ele está dizendo que a namorada da irmã lésbica dele é gata! Tem que ser Peeta mesmo para falar uma coisa dessas!

- O filho de Savannah deve estar enorme. Quando o vi na casa de nossa madrinha, há uns dois anos, já tinha por volta de seis ou sete... – Peeta pega coisas de homem depois que apanhei uma quantidade de meu sabonete favorito, shampoo para cabelos oleosos e creme depilatório. O vejo decidir-se entre duas marcas famosas de gilete e três loções caras. Torço os lábios perante sua carinha confusa... O desgraçado é muito sexy.

- Pois é. Christopher já tem nove anos. Acho que estou ficando velho – vejo-o colocar o que escolheu no carrinho. Realmente Peeta tem um gosto fino, apenas compra coisas caras.

- Você já esteve em um mercado antes? – questiono quando nos olhamos novamente. Ele ri sem graça.

- Na verdade não... É a primeira vez – rodo os olhos perante a afirmação. É claro que é a primeira vez... Sendo nascido em berço de ouro, sempre teve tudo na mão – você já usa absorvente?

Coro absurdamente quando dou atenção a ele e o vejo segurando um pacote de Always cor de rosa. Caramba! Porque ele faz isso comigo? Cruzo os braços de maneira envergonhada e finjo que não o conheço.

- É claro que eu uso absorvente seu idiota! Sou uma mulher, por Deus! – arranco o pacote da mão dele com certa brutalidade e jogo no carrinho quando as pessoas começam a olhar. Peeta ri de minha cara de taxo. Pego mais alguns pacotes e coloco no carrinho. Será que devo agradecer porque ele me lembrou da menstruação? Por um momento me esqueci de pegar isso. Começamos a andar novamente.

- Ah é! Acabei de lembrar o dia em que você menstruou pela primeira vez... Eu estava na casa da madrinha, você tinha uns onze ou doze anos. Acho que estava acontecendo alguma festa ou sei lá e... – o interrompo.

- Era meu aniversário de doze anos. Pedi para que você me erguesse de modo que eu pudesse pegar a bola encima do muro, você o fez e começou a me xingar quando percebeu que tinha sangue nas minhas pernas e nos seus braços – falei tudo isso com certa raiva.

- Exatamente! Você menstruou em mim! Como pude me esquecer? – seu sorriso é descontraído enquanto guia o carrinho. Paro para pegar mais enlatados.

- Se você esqueceu não sei, mas sempre irei lembrar-me de você gritando para todo mundo ouvir "A Katniss menstruou em mim!" – sua risada foi alta e a minha também. Naquele dia senti toda a raiva do mundo, mas agora parece absurdamente cômico! – foi muito chato!

- Bons tempos... Bons tempos.

Seu rosto é de total gratificação. Está mesmo feliz ali comigo relembrando os velhos tempos? Engulo a risada e volto a ficar tensa... Não devo ficar dando trela para Peeta. Devo encarar nossa convivência como um... Negócio. Um obstáculo pelo qual devo passar para me formar. Isso e nada mais!

Já é tarde quando voltamos para casa, cerca de cinco e meia. Peeta parece exausto e meio tenso por causa das compras, que realmente foram demasiadas e exaustivas. Levamos praticamente todo o básico e gastamos uma fortuna! Insisti em pagar por metade das coisas, porém Peeta já havia pagado a conta quando resolvi relutar. Ok. A única coisa que ele pode fazer de bom é pagar as coisas... Sou uma aproveitadora? Não... Somente o faço pagar como pode por estar enchendo minha vida, de modo que se canse logo de mim e vá embora para sempre.

- Nunca me senti tão cansado. Pelo amor de Deus! – suspira quando adentramos ao apartamento após terminarmos de subir as compras. Uma bagunça de sacolas desenha o chão da cozinha e nós, cansados e estorvados pelo dia de viajem, encaramos aquilo com desanimo – não me olhe assim... – me cutuca com um dedo nas costas. O afasto quase brutamente, impelindo-o para o lado – vou te ajudar a guardar tudo.

- Tudo bem... Pode tomar seu banho e descansar. Eu me viro – coço a cabeça antes de desempacotar o primeiro lote e começar a guardar as coisas. Comida. Bastante comida!

- Não. É injusto te deixar sozinha. Você também está cansada como eu e... – interrompo-o quando jogo a loção e o shampoo dele sobre seu colo. Peeta agarra ambos com destreza e me encara um pouco confuso.

- O seu discurso de companheirismos não vai mudar minha opinião sobre nós nessa droga de apartamento. Quando digo que está tudo bem é porque está tudo bem! Você vai guardar tudo errado se ficar aqui e iremos acabar brigando... Quero as coisas no lugar nessa casa, então é melhor por nessa sua cabecinha oca que _eu mando_ na organização dessa casa e AI de você se colocar um guardanapo fora do lugar... Entendeu? – por incrível que pareça meu tom é calmo e tranquilo enquanto empilho as latas no armário de mogno da cozinha moderna. Peeta está parado atrás de mim, já que subi em uma cadeira no trajeto.

- Entendi – responde em toda obediência. Dou um sorriso de lado a lado.

- É melhor não se acostumar. Nós dois moramos aqui e eu não serei sua empregada... – olho-o rapidamente e pego seus olhos grudados em meu traseiro. Reviro os olhos - agora para de ficar olhando para minha bunda e vai logo tomar banho! – como se houvesse sido apanhado fazendo algo errado, Peeta sai de uma vez, porém lança olhares admirados por cima dos ombros. Antes que suma, para e fica olhando para mim.

- Por mais que o tempo tenha passado Katniss, querida, você continua com uma saúde... Parabéns! – brinca. Coro. Apanho um pacote de algodão que comprei para fazer minhas unhas e lanço sobre ele, que ri alto enquanto sai de minha vista. Idiota! Ele sempre foi assim... Nunca perdeu a oportunidade de ficar citando meus atributos físicos. Atributos estes que nenhum outro jamais reparara, apenas ele. Talvez o faça porque sabe que me irrita... Talvez o faça porque _gosta_ de qualquer tipo de mulher, sendo o safado que sempre foi... Idiota!

Demoro quase uma hora para organizar tudo... Quinze minutos desse tempo dedico para _tentar_ pegar com algum tipo de luva o pacote de camisinhas que Peeta trouxera do supermercado. Como ele trouxe isso sem que eu pudesse notar? Maldito. Não pode estar pensando que conseguirá algo comigo! Ele sabe muito bem que sou uma garota difícil, não me entrego a qualquer um, muito menos a um que me fez sofrer tanto no passado, mesmo quando meu coração ainda era jovem o suficiente para pensar em amar. Com uma luva de borracha, pego as camisinhas presas em fileiras e marcho até o quarto dele em polvorosa! Irei esfregar isso na cara dele de uma vez, deixando claro que _por mais que o tempo tenha passado, as coisas não mudaram entre nós!_

Bato na porta fechada. Meu rosto ferve de raiva, sinto a vista até turva... Esse imbecil tem o poder de me deixar louca com pouco. Demora um tempão para abrir, quase faço escândalo! O que será que está fazendo... ? Somente de pensar, coro. Será que está nu? Será que fala ao telefone com alguém ou está se mast... Não! Não posso ficar pensando nisso... Idiota. Ouço o barulho da chave rodando na maçaneta. Meu estomago embrulha de ódio, porém tudo dentro de mim se modifica quando o vejo sem camisa, apenas com uma toalha envolta na cintura e os cabelos pingando no peito. Encara-me diretamente sem qualquer pudor, como se estivesse totalmente seguro do quanto... _Atrai-me_.

_Sim. Ele me atrai_. Somente isso.

- O que foi? – diz me olhando com certa curiosidade em seus olhos azuis. Ele tem o cheiro daquela loção pós-banho que pegou no supermercado e era muito cara. Mordo os lábios e aperto os olhos... O que ele quer fazer comigo meu Deus? - Katniss? Que foi gatinha, tá tudo bem?

Antes que minha mente possa projetar imagens de nós dois fazendo _coisas_ inapropriadas, arremesso o pacote de camisinha na cara dele, que pega com naturalidade.

- Que porcaria é essa? – digo em alto e bom som.

- Camisinha.

- Para que você comprou isso e trouxe para cá com as compras? – continuo irritada perante sua calmaria.

- Ué? Não sabe para que serve camisinha? – um risinho sacana corta sua fala – comprei porque sou um cara... Uhm... Responsável. Isso é atestado de responsabilidade.

- Não! Isso é atestado de que vai ter sem-vergonhice nesse apartamento e deixo bem claro que se está pensando em usar uma dessas coisas com...

- Não – conclui meu raciocínio no mesmo momento em que coro o suficiente para não conseguir terminar a frase. Se aproxima de mim dois passos, porém não recuo. O encaro e com a cabeça erguida – não tenho a mínima intenção de relar um dedo em você – realmente não sei se isso me enobrece ou entristece, porém ele prossegue – não porque não me atraia ou coisa assim, mas por respeito. Você tem razão. Eu não presto, sou um safado e como todas mesmo... Porém sei com que tipo posso mexer e com certeza você não está entre elas, Katniss. Não me meto com garotas direitas.

A frase "mas um dia a garota direita te interessou a ponto de você querer pegar nos meus peitos, não é?" vem a minha garganta, porém morre quando me dou conta que ele está sendo sincero. Cruzo os braços protetoramente contra o peito e reviro os olhos diante de suas palavras.

- É bom que isso esteja muito claro em sua mente.

Saio de lá antes que a conversa fique mais constrangedora. Vou para meu quarto e colocar uma roupa confortável para dormir, esperando que esse safado não me perturbe ao menos durante o sono. Em minha cabeça, gira apenas uma frase... _Poderia ser pior_?


	4. Rainha das Flores

Acordei cedo. O dia não estava tão belo quanto ontem, diga-se de passagem, uma chuva bem forte iria cair sobre a cidade a qualquer momento. Abri a janela e logo fiquei chateada com o que vi, porém nem isso abalou meu ânimo. Preciso de um emprego o mais rápido possível e também tenho que ir até a faculdade acertar coisas sobre a matrícula... Sinto-me empolgada para ajeitar tudo isso logo, para ingressar de cabeça nessa nova vida. Tiro o pijama e coloco um jeans escuro junto a uma blusa azul clara. Uso botas e casaco para enfrentar o clima frio e também cachecol. Não estou acostumada com esse tempo fechado, tenho pouquíssimas opções de roupa. Não seco o cabelo porque sei que vou tomar chuva. O prendo em um rabo de cavalo e tento dar um jeito nas olheiras com base. Sai praticamente na cara lavada. Ajeito a bolsa com tudo o que preciso e com o nome da mulher que o taxista me indicou.

A floricultura da madame Donner. Indicação de Manny.

É meio improvável, porém não custa tentar! Saio do quarto perfumada e arrumada, mas não é meu cheiro que impregna a casa. Paro na porta da sala espiando para ver se o encontro, mas o energúmeno não está a minha vista. Volto-me para o quarto dele tentando ficar em silêncio, algo impossível porque o salto de minha bota faz barulho demasiado. Espio... A cama está toda zoada, mas ele não está deitado também. Já vejo suas roupas espalhas, os tênis jogados... Reviro os olhos, mas não irei interferir no que diz respeito ao quarto dele. É o limite de Peeta, portanto pode fazer o que quiser ali dentro! _O que quiser..._ Isso por é certo irá dar problema!

- Nossa senhora, é tudo o que eu queria! Acordar e ter uma Deusa desta na minha sala...

Estou de costas, arrumando minha bolsa que está pousada sobre a mesa perto da sacada. Escuto a voz dele atrás de mim e sei imediatamente que vem da cozinha. Nem me viro para olhá-lo, continuo arrumando a bolsa.

- Não começa com suas gracinhas logo de manhã meu querido. Eu queria que você... – Caramba.

Fico parada durante alguns segundos quando espio por cima do ombro e dou de cara com Peeta usando uma cueca box na porta da cozinha. A cueca é vermelha. Caramba. Também está de meias, isso é broxante, mas os pés não me importam. _Tento_ deixar passar batido aquele volume... Mas não dá. Coro quando ele me pega olhando. Viro o rosto, totalmente transtornada com a visão. O maldito é bonito!

- Você queria que eu... ? – não sei o que pensar quando ele passa a falar. Já estou tremendo e totalmente nervosa! Não sei mesmo lidar com isso! Coloco a bolsa de lado e começo a andar para o quarto em busca de um documento que falta. Ele fica na sala.

- Queria que você sumisse, mas como é impossível ficaria grata se ao menos usasse roupa dentro de casa. Sou uma mulher e acho que mereço respeito, uma vez que não fico pelada na sua frente – pego o documento e volto para sala disposta a fugir correndo, porém quando chego lá o vejo mexendo em minha bolsa. Está com meu registro na mão.

- Uau. Você ficou bem na foto do registro... – comenta quando me aproximo com toda a coragem que tenho e o empurro pelo peito nu. Caramba... Quanto encosto no peito dele sinto o meu corpo todo pegando fogo. Maldito bastardo!

- Não mexa nas minhas coisas. Essa é a regra número dois.

- Qual é a número um? – está parado bem do meu lado. Meu mundo dá voltas, mas me mantenho com a cabeça no lugar. Deus... É só um homem de cueca! E meias broxantes...

- Não ficar pelado em casa – coloco a bolsa no ombro e começo a caçar as chaves. Estou nitidamente desnorteada!

- A número três, por acaso, é não comprar camisinha?

- Não! O número três é não transformar nosso lar em motel vinte e quatro horas – ele ri baixinho. Para na porta da cozinha quando acho as chaves, me barrando de passar. Aperto os olhos e suspiro. Se ele não sair da minha frente logo, juro que enfio a mão na cara bonita dele!

- Você vai demorar a voltar? – questiona realmente interessado. Sou obrigada a rir de sua carinha de triste por minha ausência. Cruzo os braços.

- Vou. Tenho muito para fazer hoje... Você se vira com sua comida. O meu numero de celular está pendurado na geladeira – abro passagem por seu braço e passo reto por ele, que apenas fica me olhando do outro lado da sala – tchau idiota. Espero que esteja de calça quando eu retornar!

- Posso fazer motel meio-período?

É tudo o que escuto antes de bater a porta na cara dele e sair correndo daqui. Se pudesse, nunca mais voltava para esse apartamento, porém sei que é o único lugar que me resta depois de ter saído de casa.

Sigo em busca da tal floricultura da Madame Donner. Não é difícil de achar, uma vez que o comércio de suas flores é talvez o maior do ramo na cidade. Não fica nem a duas quadras da Av. Opposite Sides. Caminho sob a garoa fraca e consigo chegar lá antes da chuva forte. Vanglorio-me pelo feito ao me deparar com a fachada rosa e verde, cores meio opostas. Opostos... Isso está me perseguindo não é mesmo? A floricultura é gigantesca perto do que esperei. Vende-se todo tipo de flores aqui, pelo que noto. Logo adentro e vou direto para o balcão, dando de cara com a menina que atende. É uma ruiva baixinha, mas muito bonita mesmo. Tem olhos azuis e perfeitos, usa uma maquiagem como nunca vi antes e parece uma Barbie usando roupa de frio. Tem um corpo que me deixa com inveja... É o tipo de mulher que o idiota iria querer.

- Boa tarde. Em que posso ajudar? – diz em tom simpático. Um pouco molhada, aproximo-me um tanto envergonhada.

- Boa tarde... Bem, eu gostaria de falar com madame Donner. Um amigo chamado Manny me disse que... – ela me interrompe com um tom de voz surpreso.

- Manny? Um minuto... – pega o telefone e aperta um botão. Espero do lado de fora do balcão redondo que a cerca. Diz alguma coisa no telefone que não escuto e desliga – madame te espera na sala ao final do corredor. É só subir as escadas – uau. Foi tão fácil! Sorrio para ela.

- Obrigado.

Subo as escadas. Vou em direção ao final do corredor e dou de cara com a tal Madame Donner ao ser autorizada a entrar na sala grande e totalmente decorada em rosa. É como a sala da Barbie. Sinto-me deslocada ali. Madame Donner é aquele tipo cinquentona que não se tocou. Tem o cabelo loiro e muito bem cuidado. O mesmo lhe cai até a cintura e enrola nas pontas, é mesmo um show. Os olhos são escuros e marcantes, negros como a noite. Usa um casaco branco e felpudo junto a brincos extravagantes. Tem nitidamente implantes de Botox e os lábios cheios artificialmente. Sua cara é puxada ao máximo. Mas não é tão horrível... Não consigo sorrir para sua figura engraçada.

- Bom dia. Eu sou...

- A menina da Av. Opposite Sides – me interrompe com um sorriso curto – eu estava esperando sua visita. Sente-se – indica-me a cadeira com um gesto delicado e sublime. O faço com certa hesitação e fico do outro lado da mesa branca – Manny me falou sobre você... Realmente preciso aumentar meu quadro de funcionários e uma futura estudante da faculdade de Engenharia me interessa muito. Isso aqui é uma floricultura, porém é uma das dezesseis lojas que tenho por todo o país. Preciso de uma administração consistente e você se encaixa no perfil, mesmo que isso não seja sua área especifica. Por hora, acredito que seja de bom tamanho.

Paro para pensar. Caramba. A mulher realmente tem uma grande rede de floricultura. Ótimo. Não posso recusar nada e ainda tenho a possibilidade de crescer ao longe do tempo. Não hesito em aceitar a proposta de trabalho. Trocamos informações sobre salário, benefícios e endereço. Digo que não precisarei de transporte porque moro perto e ela garante que esse é mais um dos motivos pelo qual fui contratada. Quase todos seus funcionários desta loja moram na Av. Opposite Sides.

- E ai garota? Conseguiu? – sussurra a garota da recepção quando retorno.

- Sim! Vou começar amanhã... Por enquanto vou ficar com você na recepção – paro para conversar. Fazer amizade com ela será interessante.

- Meus parabéns! Bem-vinda! Sou Michelle... Espero que sejamos grandes companheiras – trocamos um aperto de mãos básico. Ela mastiga chiclete... Caramba, exatamente o tipo de Peeta.

- Sou Katniss. Você mora por aqui? – questiono curiosa. Será que é minha vizinha de prédio?

- Sim. Moro no edifício 34 da Av. Opposite Sides – meu queixo cai.

- Sério? Eu também! Acabei de me mudar!

- Foi você quem mudou para o corredor cinco? – questiona totalmente empolgada – meu Deus! Aquele Deus Grego é seu namorado não é? O loiro bonitão que chegou com malas ontem... Não te vi ao lado dele, mas sei que ele está no corredor cinco.

- Ah... – meu ânimo se esvai com a menção dele. Suspiro – é o Peeta. Ele não é meu namorado, apenas somos colegas de... Apartamento.

- Jura? Ai que ótimo! Não me diga que ele é solteiro? – comemora – posso ir a sua casa hoje a noite?

- Claro... Será muito legal.

Concordo porque simplesmente não tenho como dizer não para a garota. Seremos colegas de trabalho, negar será falta de educação. Saio de lá tão rápido como cheguei. A chuva é demasiadamente forte, por isso caminho rápido até a Faculdade de Engenharia, muito próxima ali. Resolvo todos meus problemas com a recepção e quando estou saindo... Um carro me fecha na calçada. Pulo para trás disposta a correr quando ele abaixa o vidro.

- MALDITO! – grito para Peeta quando o vejo sentado ao volante. Está muito forte a chuva e não posso ver direito. Aproximo-me do vidro – o que está fazendo aqui? De onde tirou esse carro?

- Entra logo. Depois a gente conversa...

Penso em dizer não, porém a chuva me obriga a entrar. Estou encharcada quando boto os pés dentro do carro dele, tenho que afastar o cabelo úmido do rosto para poder ver. Ocupo-me em tirar o casaco e ficar mais seca, isso resolve. Suspiro aliviada e encosto-me ao banco quente, absorvendo o ar condicionado. Lanço um olhar experimental para Peeta, que está dirigindo sem muito problema na chuva. O carro dele é moderno e tem aqueles para-brisas que limpam o vidro a cada segundo. Fica sério dirigindo e é mesmo bonito... Droga.

- Como sabia onde me achar? – sussurro um pouco tímida. Ele me salvou da chuva! Seriam dois quarteirões grandes até em casa de baixo de um diluvio e tanto! Devo ficar no mínimo agradecida.

- Foi coincidência – deu de ombros e me pareceu sincero. Estava usando uma jaqueta de couro, mas desta vez preta. Jeans e Nike. O cabelo está levemente úmido pela chuva – estava voltando da concessionária e o caminho era este. Reconheci você de longe... Quem mandou ter uma bunda desse tamanho?

- Não começa – ele riu de minha cara de brava. Revirei os olhos e corei. Pelo jeito vou ter que me acostumar com as piadinhas tolas de Peeta e levar na esportiva. Já notei que ele realmente não vai tentar se meter comigo. É só um palhaço, como sempre. Apoio o braço na janela e ficou olhando a rua enquanto o carro se move. Ele não está realmente indo para casa – você sabia onde me encontrar. Aposto.

- Claro que sabia. Você só poderia estar por perto. Saiu sem dinheiro e sem cartão – olho-o com a interrogação estampada na face. Logo saca e prossegue – não mexi nas tuas coisas. Não precisa dar chilique. Apenas entrei no seu quarto para fechar a janela porque estava chovendo e vi o dinheiro e o cartão encima da mesinha. É só.

Lembrei-me do dinheiro sobre a mesinha e do cartão também. Ficamos em silencio durante o trajeto. O idiota para em um posto para abastecer. Nada diz.

- É um belo carro... – comento sem olhar para ele, admirando o automóvel por dentro.

- Sim, muito legal. Um dos últimos sucessos da Toyota – parece feliz com minha interrupção de silencio – você pode pegar ele se quiser. Eu deixo você dirigir quando precisar sair de carro.

- Valeu, mas não sei dirigir.

- Ah. Isso é um problema.

O cara que abasteceu o carro volta com a chave e vamos embora. Devo contar que arrumei emprego? Olho para ele de cantinho e penso sobre partilhar a vida com esse cara... Nós nos conhecemos a vida toda, mas é como se nunca houvéssemos vivido o que aconteceu no verão em que eu tinha treze anos e ele dezesseis. Agora é como se fossemos dois estranhos... Meus lábios torcem de vontade de falar. Minha língua coça. Ok. Lá vamos nós!

- Eu... Começo a trabalhar amanhã.

- Sério? – realmente parece feliz. Torço as mãos em meu colo um pouco tímida, corando pela felicidade dele – isso é... Legal. Parabéns. Você merece!

- Sim, muito legal...

- É por perto? Vou ter que te levar todos os dias? – encaro-o com surpresa. Desvio o olhar rindo ironicamente.

- É bem perto Peeta. Mesmo se não fosse você não tem obrigação nenhuma comigo. Na realidade, não precisamos nem nos falar – dou de ombros. Ele se cala imediatamente. Parece constrangido – mas de qualquer modo obrigada pela hospitalidade.

Mais uma vez o silencio. Agora sim ele está indo para casa. Droga... Fui muito dura? Que seja! Não posso ficar dando trela para ele... Quero que ele se vá logo de uma vez e me deixe sozinha. Se ficar sendo boa irei acabar arruinando tudo.

- Tem uma garota louca que trabalha lá na floricultura e mora no nosso prédio – digo quando estaciona o carro em nossa vaga.

- Floricultura? Você, a rainha das patadas, vai vender flores?

Nitidamente está ressentido com meu corte no carro. Percebo porque desce e nem me espera, anda na frente. Justo ele, o rei da educação. Reviro os olhos e sigo atrás dele, que entra no elevador primeiro que eu. Corro para alcança-lo, mas a porta se fecha. Enquanto nos encaramos e a porta metálica vai se fechando, ele dentro do elevador e eu no corredor, tenho um acesso de lembranças. Encarando seus olhos verdes através do espaço, vejo aquele verão diante de meus olhos. O final dele.

_Estou de braços cruzados, parada em frente à casinha de bonecas. Está sol, todos estão lá dentro agora se despedindo da parte rica da família. Quero mais é que todos sumam, principalmente ele. Choro. As lágrimas caem, mas me mantenho dura. Não posso ir lá dentro e ser fraca na frente de todo mundo. Não posso implorar para ele ficar aqui e ser a tola de tudo isso... Se Peeta quer voltar para sua vida perfeita e moderna em Londres, que vá logo e me deixe em paz!_

_- Não vai se despedir do seu querido_?

_Meu irmão está correndo em minha direção quando vejo. Seu cabelo cortado em forma de tigela sacode com o vento, é escuro e contrasta com sua pele branca queimada pelo sol. Está usando botas, camisa xadrez e jeans velho. Para em minha frente com cara de bobo._

_- Vá embora Terry. Some daqui! _

_- Ui. Calma! Não fui eu quem escolheu te deixar, foi ele... Desconte sua raiva no seu mauricinho de meia-tigela – ergue as mãos em sinal de paz e vai se afastando no jardim – pelo menos vá dizer Adeus e sair por cima. Ou vai deixar o cara muito cheio de si com suas lágrimas. Katniss bobinha._

_Mostro a língua para ele. Terry some para dentro de casa quando decido entrar na casinha. Choro ao me sentar no tapete das bonecas. Apoio às mãos no rosto e sinto o coração sangrar... Maldito Peeta! Porque entreguei meu jovem coração a ele_? _Porque cheguei a pensar que com treze anos iria encontrar um amor para toda vida_? _Terry, Ben, Savannah e Ashley tem razão... Peeta é muito mais velho. Quer coisas que não posso dar... Será que foi por isso que ele está indo embora_? _Porque não posso ir para a cama com ele_?_ É isso o que Savannah diz... Peeta é um safado. Gosta dessas coisas com as meninas e sou muito jovem. Não posso ser assim. Não agora._

_Ergo os olhos ao ouvir um barulho na casinha. É ele! Vejo seus olhos azuis bem a minha frente quando ergo o rosto e imediatamente o empurro para fora da casinha de bonecas. Fecho a porta na cara dele e vejo aqueles olhos lindos indo embora. Longe de mim. Fecho a porta e ele bate com força. Travo com o trinco por dentro._

_- Katniss! Por favor, me deixa entrar... Por favor!_

_- Vá embora seu maldito! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio e irei te repudiar para sempre! Nunca mais chegue perto de mim... Nunca mais!_

_- Mas Katniss... Deixe-me falar que..._

_- Não! Não quero mais ouvir suas mentiras! Vá embora! Vá embora!_

O elevador não se fecha. Peeta coloca a mão no meio e a porta se abre. Volto do devaneio quando entro ao lado dele, no mínimo estorvada pela lembrança que me assolou. Suspiro longamente e aperto sobre a sobrancelha com os dedos.

- Desculpe por eu ser...

- Grossa? – interrompe.

- Você é um idiota.

- Você é uma... Caipira metida.

- Folgado.

- Só porque você tem esse bundão fica se achando...

A porta do elevador se abre no corredor cinco. Peeta sai a minha frente e se dirige a porta, destravando-a com a chave. Fico para trás totalmente boquiaberta! Porque sempre que ele fala de minha... Meu bumbum... Eu fico sem palavras? Esse idiota me desconcerta! Já saquei o jogo dele! Entramos no apartamento. Peeta tira a jaqueta e a camisa quando adentra a sala, ficando com o peito desnudo no mesmo momento. Não falo nada, apenas passo para o quarto. Minhas regras o fazem mais forte não é? Ele sabe como irritar... Pois bem. Vou para meu quarto e pego as coisas para o banho. Peeta está na sala vendo a TV sem camisa e jogadão no sofá como um príncipe. Passo por ele e pego a roupa dele no chão e arremesso em sua cara.

- Deixa de ser porco!

- Deixa de ser chata.

Bato a porta do banheiro com a raiva batendo no céu. Tomo banho rapidamente, ignorando a vontade de ir lá e dar na cara dele com muita força. Fecho-me no quarto, seco o cabelo e ouço música. Músicas que infelizmente me fazem lembrar de casa... Música que lembram minha infância... Quando me dou conta já é sete da noite! Pulo da cama e visto um short jeans e uma camisa decente. Saio do quarto com o cabelo seco e carregando meu celular com o fone. Vou para a cozinha e nada do energúmeno... Coloco uma música qualquer e começo a preparar o jantar. Frango xadrez. Sim... Isso é bom. Não me importa se ele gosta. Não estou nem ai para o...

- Nossa. Que cheiro bom é esse?

Reviro os olhos quando aparece sem camisa na cozinha. Aquilo me deixa constrangida, mas sigo mexendo o frango que cozinha na panela. Finjo não estar ouvindo, mas Peeta puxa um fone do meu ouvido e sua voz soa clara em minha cabeça.

- Alô marciano, aqui quem fala é da terra – cantarola em meu ouvido. O empurro rapidamente e quase derrubo a panela no chão. Peeta segura no lugar errado e queima a mão. Ele não grita, apenas xinga em palavrões altos e claros.

- Quem mandou ser idiota e ficar se intrometendo na cozinha? – coloco a mão dele sobre água gelada na hora – nem está tão feio assim...

- Porque não foi sua mão, né?

Afasta a mão de mim e fica xingando mais. Vou até o armário de remédio e pego uma pomada para queimaduras que trouxe comigo de viajem. Geralmente me queimo com o sol pela mínima exposição. Agarro-o pelas mãos rapidamente, mas Peeta me evita. Sai para a sala totalmente irritado.

- Deixa de ser criança! É só uma pomadinha boba... – sigo-o. Ele se acomoda no sofá com raiva, segurando uma mão sobre a outra – seja macho!

- Tá doendo essa porcaria. Sou macho, mas não de ferro – balança a mão. O empurro contra o estofado e me sento ao seu lado. Peeta nada diz, apenas fica olhando para meu rosto enquanto aplico a pomada em sua mão com cuidado – sua grossa... – diz quando termino.

- Mariquinha.

Levanto-me para guardar a pomada quando escuto a campainha. Peeta, do sofá, se levanta. Imediatamente me lembro da voz cansativa da menina da recepção dizendo: posso ir a sua casa hoje a noite?

Droga... É a Michelle!


	5. Socialização Intima

Empurro Peeta, que cai sentado no sofá, e vou até a porta ajeitando minha roupa. Sinto um cheiro bom antes de destravar a porta e aperto os olhos pela recordação. A comida! Volto-me para Peeta, pasmo porque o joguei no sofá, e aponto a cozinha.

- Fica de olho no frango!

Torce os lábios perante minha abordagem, mas fica de pé em um pulo para atender meu pedido. Dirige-se para a cozinha e finalmente me sinto segura em abrir a porta. _Porque não me agrada a ideia de uma predadora sexual estar no mesmo lugar que Peeta_? É o que penso enquanto prendo meu cabelo escuro em um coque no alto da cabeça e abro a porta. Vejo o rosto de Michelle, lindo e maquiado, bem a minha frente combinando com um short curtíssimo e uma camisetinha fofa. Usa um colar com seu nome no pescoço e seu piercing no umbigo está visível, a coisa mais piriguete que já vi. Ao lado dela está um cara alto, de pele morena e olhos verdes. É do tipo musculoso, usa camisa apertadinha e tudo... Caramba. É bem bonito, mas não me impressiona. Perco alguns minutos pensando aonde a tatuagem do pescoço dele irá dar quando o silêncio é interrompido.

- Oi Kat!

Olho para ela com certa confusão. _Kat_? Ainda estou pasma, com a mão apoiada no batente, enquanto encaro a dupla totalmente sinistra.

- Eu disse que viria, não disse? Aqui estou! – aproxima-se. Me dá dois beijinhos e vai entrando com a maior cara de pau. Só agora me dei conta que trás em suas mãos uma garrafa – esse aqui é o Will, meu... _Primo_. Eu falei de você para ele...

Coro totalmente quando o Will se abaixa para me beijar no rosto. Droga. Dou um sorriso desgarrado e faço sinal para ele entrar. Parece ser mais educado do que ela, mais um dos motivos para eu crer que Will e Michelle não são primos realmente. Nitidamente não. Reviro os olhos antes de fechar a porta com força e me virar para a sala, vendo Michelle parada no meio do cômodo admirando a decoração.

- Uau! Sua casa é muito bonita. Não é Will? – cutuca o cara, que se sentou no sofá com certa hesitação.

- É sim... Muito legal.

- AI CARAMBA! KATNISS! QUEIMOU TUDO ESSA PORCARIA AQUI E...

Já estou a meio caminho na cozinha quando Peeta põe a cara para fora e vê os dois convidados em meio a sala. O sorriso de Michelle se alarga claramente.

- Com licença galera... Meu colega de quarto está com problemas. Cinco segundos! – saio correndo e empurro a cara de Peeta de modo a ficarmos sozinhos na cozinha. Ele está me olhando com confusão quando tiro as mãos dele da panela e apago o fogo.

- Olha a droga que você fez! – sussurro vendo a grande quantidade de frango queimada. Sou obrigada a jogar grande parte fora.

- Quem são aquele maluco e aquela gostosa?

Está apoiado ao meu lado, um dos braços na pia. Coloco o frango bom dentro de um prato e enfio no micro-ondas. Se não vai dar para todos, para que oferecer? Limpo a mão no pano de prato antes de me virar para ele e responder.

- Vem comigo. Cala a boca e tanta não fazer besteira, ok?

Puxo-o pela mão e volto à sala. Ambos estão sentados no sofá e a garrafa que Michelle trouxe, pelo que vejo, é de vodca. A maior vodca que eu já vi.

- Michelle, Will, esse é meu colega de quarto, Peeta. Peeta – bato no peito dele propositalmente. Ele resmunga algo, mas está com o olhar fixo em minha amiguinha piriguete – essa é Michelle, minha colega de trabalho e esse seu... Primo, Will...

Não preciso nem terminar. Sou obrigada a testemunhar Michelle ficar de pé e correr até Peeta. Eles trocam um beijo no rosto cheios de sorrisos e o tal do Will apenas me olha. Suspiro pesadamente e vou até o sofá. Sento-me longe de Will com cara de acabada.

- Então... O que vocês estavam fazendo na cozinha? – questiona Michelle. Está parada em frente à Peeta, que se sentou perto de mim, com a mão no bolso de trás da calça. É ridícula a forma como ela olha para ele e morde os lábios.

- Jantar. Mas arruinei toda a obra dela e deixei o frango queimar...

- Acontece cara. É isso o que dá quando nos metemos na cozinha – diz Will em uma postura descontraída. Peeta concorda com um aceno.

- Ah, não tem problema! Podemos pedir uma pizza, afinal de contas... – olho para ela com certa antipatia. Realmente não sei por que, uma vez que a garota não faz nada além de dar encima de Peeta como uma cadela no cio. Não deveria odiá-la por isso, deveria? Por sorte Peeta cuida da pizza e acabamos pedindo duas.

- Eu posso comer uma sozinho – Peeta comenta após desligar o telefone. Apenas de presenciar a forma como ele está interessado nela também me deixa enjoada. Peeta volta a se sentar e Michelle praticamente se joga no colo dele, que não faz questão de se afastar. Olho para Will, que está me olhando como se esperasse algo... _Ah não_.

Fico de pé em um pulo. Pego a garrafa de vodca em mãos.

- Vou beber um pouco disso. Quem aceita? - ficar de porre. É o que preciso!

- Você? Bebendo? Não creio nisso... – brinca Peeta. Enroscada ao seu lado, Michelle ri de qualquer porcaria que ele diga. Olho-o com desdém e saio da sala.

- Eu te ajudo Kat...

Olho para trás e vejo Will arregaçando as mangas de sua blusa de mangas cumpridas apertada. Nem sequer penso em rechaça-lo, logo boto quatro copos sobre a pia e ele vai abrindo a garrafa sem falarmos nada, apenas encobertos pelos risinhos de Peeta e Michelle na sala. Sinto vontade de vomitar na cara deles.

- Você e Peeta são... _Somente_ colegas de apartamento?

A pergunta não me parece oportuna, mas não ligo realmente.

- Graças a Deus sim.

Abro a geladeira e tiro de lá muitos cubos de gelo. Distribuo nos copos igualmente enquanto ele enche os mesmos com o conteúdo da garrafa, que parece ser capaz de encher a cara de muita gente. Ainda sobra vodca dentro dela.

- E você e Michelle... São realmente primos? – pergunto rindo, o que faz parecer que sou interessada na resposta. Claro que não sou, mas e dai se parece? Devo admitir que está me irritando a parceria Michelle e Peeta. Será que vai irritar a ele eu e Will também?

- Oh. O que você aposta? – gargalho e percebo que praticamente virei um copo de vodca.

Will levou a sala os outros copos e deu ao casal, que quando chegamos está rindo e bem próximo. Meu estomago embrulha quando vejo a mão de Michelle percorrendo o peito de Peeta. Arg. Sou obrigada a ir para o lugar no sofá mais longe deles. Cruzo as pernas e desvio o olhar, concentrada em beber. Arranco a garrafa da mão de Will e deixo-a do meu lado.

- Estou muito feliz que você vá trabalhar comigo na floricultura, Kat. Vai ser incrível – ela olha Peeta e sorri.

Claro que vai ser incrível! Sempre vai haver uma desculpa para ela se enfiar em minha casa e ver o idiota. Apenas sorrio com certa desarmonia. Finalmente batem na porta. É a pizza. Peeta vai pegar enquanto fico na sala com Will e a predadora sexual.

- Uau. Ele é lindo! – comenta ela nada baixo, propositalmente para que ele escute de onde está.

- É o que dizem... – comento girando o copo em meus dedos, fazendo o gelo derreter mais.

- Michelle também não exagerou quando estava falando de você, Kat.

Peeta virou o rosto quando Will disse isso. Os olhos azuis ficaram gelados e inexpressivos, algo que não presenciei neles em todo esse tempo. Quase engasguei com a vodca, tipo... Como assim? Afundei-me no sofá junto ao estofado com o copo na mão. Michelle se ofereceu para ajudar Peeta com a pizza, mas seu corte foi rápido.

- Acho que a _Katniss_ não gosta que mexam nos pratos – o modo como deu ênfase no meu nome e olhou para Will me fez corar. Ah... Então é isso? A intimidade que estou tendo com esse estranho ao passo em que o mesmo me chama de Kat o irrita! Bravo! Reviro os olhos e volto a beber.

Eles se empanturram de pizza e o atencioso Will me trás um pedaço. Peeta espia de canto enquanto coloca pizza na boca de Michelle. Reviro os olhos e me seguro para não mandar essa vadia virar gente... Como em silêncio um pedaço de pizza de queijo com Will do lado. Ele fala bastante, pelo que entendi, trabalha em uma casa de assistência aos animais. Ele me prometeu um gato. Quando Peeta promete buscar Michelle no trabalho, me levanto e digo que vou dormir. Somente assim para essa biscatinha sair da minha casa logo! Não sem antes dar um beijo canto de boca em Peeta. Não sem antes fazer Will prometer me buscar no trabalho também. Uau. Encontro em grupo!

Eles vão embora e Peeta se despede dos mesmos. Já estou lavando a louça suja quando aquele babaca entra na cozinha com cara de marrento.

- Já foi embora sua cachorrinha no cio? – questiono esfregando os pratos.

- Foi você quem a convidou...

- Ela se ofereceu.

- Graças a Deus. Finalmente alguém para conversar – ele passa por trás de mim e fica ao meu lado, me vendo lavar a louça. Tenho vontade de manda-lo embora, mas sei que ele não iria e isso apenas o instigaria a ficar. Calo-me e esfrego a louça com raiva.

- Dá próxima vez vocês podem usar o quarto.

- Digo o mesmo de você com o filhotinho de academia.

- O nome dele é Will.

- Que se dane... Não gosto dele. Espero que ele não fique no seu pé.

Gargalho e enxaguo a louça. A garrafa de vodca está esquecida em um canto qualquer. Será que estou doidona por isso? Encaro o Peeta estático do meu lado, esperando uma reação. Simplesmente retiro as mãos molhadas da pia e jogo água em sua cara.

- Idiota. To nem ai se você não gosta dele... – zombo quando vejo as gotinhas descendo por sua cara linda. Já com a louça lavada, vou até a garrafa guarda-la quando sinto uma coisa gelada em mim. Peeta jogou água no meu cabelo! Giro em posição defensiva quando o vejo jogando mais água em minha cara. Grito. Corro até a pia e abro a torneiro, jogando água nele também. Começamos uma guerra ridícula e sem fundamento.

- Você é uma criança de sete anos! – berro para ele, tentando fugir da água que me atira com um copo.

- Você é uma garota chata e implicante – me jogo na frente da pia tentando fechá-la. Consigo, mas quando me dou conta estou prensada na geladeira. O corpo dele sobre o meu. Pisco algumas vezes um pouco nervosa, ofegante e desconcertada. Tento me soltar.

- Me larga seu babaca... Já parei de brincar.

- Eu. Não. Gosto. Dele.

Gargalho novamente e, quando consigo soltar os braços, saio de perto dele. Corro até meu quarto e bato a porta na cara de Peeta, que não insiste.

- Vai dormir vai. Você precisa buscar a Michelle no trabalho amanhã – zombo. Escuto a risadinha dele ao longe.

Finalmente estou em paz. Tranquila em meu quarto. Deslizo para dentro de um pijama confortável e caio na cama, me cobrindo com o edredom e botando os fones de ouvido. Uau. Isso sim é vida! Aciono o despertador para as sete, já que entro as oito, e suspiro ao som da musica e na calmaria. Peeta ficou mesmo bravo com Will. Mas por quê? O cara foi legal comigo... Mudo de posição na cama. Ok. Não vou ficar viajando, quero dizer... Peeta sente ciúmes? Mordo o lábio. Não. Por certo isso foi porque com o Will me comportei direito, não o ofendi nem nada disso. Já com ele o buraco é mais embora... Se estiver com uma faca posso acertá-lo. Com certeza irei tentar.

Já quase durmo quando a porta do meu quarto é aberta. Abro um olho e vejo Peeta, sem camisa, parado ao lado de minha cama. Estou pronta para berrar um "vai embora babaca" quando ele fala...

- Como fica isso dele te chamar de _Kat_?

Examino seu rosto na luz fraca que vem do corredor. Seus olhos são sinceros, preocupados... Tristes. Fico confusa na hora, me sinto estranha com sua abordagem. Sei que se falar algo irei gaguejar. Sei que se tentar, irei mentir. É melhor fazer o obvio... Pensar que tudo isso é uma brincadeira.

- Porque você não bateu antes de entrar?

- Eu bati. Você não me ouviu.

Pareceu sincero. Não está rindo ou sendo idiota. Apenas me encara com solenidade. Suspiro.

- E dai se ele me chama de Kat?

Dou de ombros. Ele ri sem muita graça.

- Você nem o conhece!

- Você também não conhece a Michelle e estava quase comendo ela no sofá da sala... Como fica isso? – ironizo. Ele não sorri. Não se pronuncia. Apenas passa a mão no cabelo nervosamente.

- Eu sou um homem e ela é uma oferecida e... Você é tão... Diferente. Não é certo eu ficar me privando de tentar e aparecer um idiota e... – estou confusa com suas palavras. Talvez seja por isso que ele desiste. Olha-me com expressão derrotada, se vira e diz ao fechar a porta – Boa noite Katniss.

Espio por baixo do edredom. Droga. Nem amanheceu ainda... Porque estou acordada se terei que ir trabalhar apenas daqui a umas horas? Olho no celular e ainda são seis horas. Não adianta. Nada vai me fazer dormir... Deslizo para fora da cama e calço os chinelos. Carrego o celular e largo os fones na cama. Vou até a sala e me jogo no sofá, vendo a luz fraca do sol começar a surgir ao longe. Nenhum resquício de sono me persegue, resultado da noite mal dormida que passei por causa _dele..._ O idiota. O perturbado. O rançoso.

Como fica isso dele te chamar de _Kat_?

Essa misera frase me seguira por toda a noite, martelando em minha mente como os ponteiros de um relógio nas badaladas. Qual é a dele, afinal? Em meio às devaneios, cheguei a pensar que _talvez_ ainda exista algum resquício do passado e, todavia, Peeta ainda pudesse sentir algo por mim... Quem saber estar apaixonado e... Mas... E porque então ficou longe todo esse tempo? Porque então quase comeu a Michelle na minha frente, me obrigando a encher a cara de vodca para ignorá-los? Deus... Porque eu fiz isso? Porque esse imbecil me afeta de tal maneira? Esfrego o cabelo nervosamente e me encosto ao sofá, suspirando... Fecho os olhos... Rapidamente me lembro de uma passagem de nossa infância muito doce, porém que mantenho as sete chaves na parte proibida de meu coração.

_- Porque você briga comigo_? _– sussurra ele quando paro de correr e me encosto ao tronco da árvore grande. Tem o rosto convertido em confusão, está muito bonito com aquela carinha confusa e triste, os olhos azuis marcantes no rosto frágil._

_- Você implica com tudo o que eu faço... Com todos os amigos que tenho... Com tudo o que falo! – esbravejo sem olhá-lo, encarando o chão como a boba e frágil que cheguei a ser – porque não é capaz de me deixar em paz_?_ De esquecer que eu existo_?

_Sem explicações, a mão dele toca meu rosto com cuidado. Aquele contato me faz estremecer, meu coração dispara no peito. Sinto o rosto corando quando nossos olhos se encontram, quando vejo sua imensidão azul fixa em mim... Ele me deixa confusa. Sem fala. Sem ação. Espero ansiosamente suas palavras..._

_- Você não se dá conta_?_ – seu tom de voz é dolorido. De quem sofre. Nada faço, apenas o vejo em frente a mim – depois de todo esse tempo você ainda não percebeu_?

_- Perceber o que_? _Que você me odeia_?_ Que tudo o que faço é errado para você Peeta_? _– uma lágrima cai de meu olho. Ele seca com rapidez suficiente para que eu contenha as demais. Engulo o choro. Ele me odeia... E essa ideia me faz ficar mais louca do que tudo! Não suporto isso... Não suporto que ele me odeie uma vez que eu... Eu o amo. Não sei ao certo se é amor, mas acho que talvez seja. Minha mãe sempre diz que o amor te faz estremecer, te faz esquecer tudo... E que ela tinha minha idade quando aconteceu com meu pai. Quando vejo Peeta tudo apaga. Quando estou com ele nada existe, apenas nós... Será que o amo_?

_- Não Katniss. Tudo o que você faz é perfeito... Tudo o que você faz é lindo – paro de respirar com isso. Não compreendo suas palavras, por isso fico calada, apenas encarando-o – eu reparo e adoro como um louco cada coisinha que você faz... O problema é que você é tão perfeita que é incapaz de olhar para um idiota como eu._

_O que_?

_- Mas..._

_- Você não se importa comigo. Você nem me considera seu amigo... Savannah e Ashley são importantes para você, assim como aquele idiota do Gale, seu amiguinho rancheiro. Mas e eu_? _O que eu sou além de um idiota que você é obrigada a aturar em alguns verões_? _– pisco olhando-o, totalmente surpresa por suas frases – eu tenho inveja de minhas irmãs por serem suas amigas. Tenho inveja do Gale por ser seu preferido... Tenho inveja de todo mundo que viva perto de você e represente algo... Eu quero ser algo para você... Eu... Eu acho que talvez... Que talvez, você sabe... Eu te... Ame._

Abro os olhos quando escuto uma porta se abrindo. A visão de Peeta de trás me pega de surpresa... Simplesmente porque ele está _pelado_ dou um gritinho antes de fechar os olhos com as mãos diante de meu rosto.

- Ai que droga! Eu juro que não sabia que você estava acordada e... – ele está dentro do quarto, talvez colocando uma roupa. Tarde demais. Ainda tenho na cabeça a imagem perfeita do bumbum dele. Graças a Deus não vi aquela outra parte... Ele estava de costas.

- Eu realmente agradeceria se você usasse roupas.

Destapo os olhos. Ele está agora com uma bermuda escura e o peito ainda desnudo. Tem a cara amassada e o cabelo bagunçado... Está com o rosto vermelho, mas não parece constrangido, e sim sonolento. Arrasta-se para o meu lado coçando o cabelo desajeitadamente. Reparo que existe um colar pendurado em seu pescoço, indo até o meio do peito. É uma bola de metal com um desenho espiral na frente. Nunca vi isso antes... Tem algo em Latim escrito na frente.

- Não foi intencional.

- O que é isso? – aponto o colar quando ele se senta do meu lado todo largado. Apoia cabeça em mim, mas o empurro sem pensar. Peeta resmunga, mas em seguida pega o colar que aponto entre os dedos e, se possível, seu rosto cora mais.

- É um presente... Madrinha me deixou quando se foi – sorri de canto ainda olhando para o colar.

- É um medalhão? Ele se abre e tem fotos?

- Exato.

- O que está escrito?

- _Soulmate. _

- Jura? – ironizo – o que significa?

- Alma gêmea.

O silêncio domina a sala e antes que eu possa pedir para ver o colar, Peeta sai de perto de mim e vai para o corredor. Entra no banheiro e bate a porta audivelmente, talvez querendo me afastar. Certo. Ele não gosta de falar disso... É melhor nunca perguntar. Me troco para o trabalho sem muito alarde, fazendo uma maquiagem leve. Quando estou saindo, ele pula na minha frente usando jeans e jaqueta.

- Posso te levar hoje? – oferece com o entusiasmo no alto.

Reviro os olhos e ajeito a bolsa nos meus ombros, mas noto de imediato que meus sentidos estão todos voltados para o colar no peito dele. _Quero perguntar quais as fotos ele tem._ Quero saber sobre aquilo, porque é tão importante a ponto de fazer meu falante Peeta ficar em silêncio. Quem sabe se eu for agradável possa conseguir algo...

- Ok. Tenho certeza que a Michelle vai ficar feliz – ele abre a porta para eu passar. Olho para ele meio confusa antes de sair, mas o faço rindo. Peeta e sua mania de querer me impressionar. Algo novo, mas engraçado.

- Sim, ela vai adorar... Mas eu realmente preciso sair - estamos no corredor, parados lado a lado de frente para o elevador, e ele segue empolgado – vou pedir um emprego na Empresa do meu tio Josh e ficarei fora uns dois dias.

- Ah... Um emprego? Não me impressionaria se você conseguisse. Tudo é tão fácil na vida de um Mellark – zombo mantendo meus braços cruzados contra o peito. Realmente estou morrendo de medo de ele fazer uma piada sobre meu decote. Madame Donner me disse para usar blusas brancas e essa era a mais limpa que eu trouxe. Nem comento o fato dele ficar fora dois dias. Isso não me importa... Ou importa?

- Não tão fácil.

O elevador chega. Peeta tagarela animadamente sobre o tal tio Josh. Eu me lembro dele, é claro. O irmão mais velho de Michel Mellakr, um empresário muito famoso no ramo automobilístico. O mesmo vivia dando encima de minha mãe nos verões em que nos encontrávamos, madrinha o odiava. Josh Mellark era o tipo de homem mais desprezível para as pessoas de onde venho. Dormia com qualquer uma e sempre tinha uma mulher diferente em sua cama... Realmente sempre foi bonito, e pelo que vejo nas revistas o tempo não alterou muito sua beleza. Talvez seja por isso que é padrinho de Peeta. Os dois são farinha do mesmo saco em todos os sentidos! Fala bastante sobre sua viajem. Diz que vai atravessar o Estado de carro e isso, para ele, é foda. Dirige feito um louco e fala pelos cotovelos. Mantenho-me calada apenas rindo de suas palavras. É engraçado vê-lo xingando os motoristas que fazem porcaria no transito.

- É ali na esquina... Obrigado pela carona – finalmente o carro estaciona em frente à floricultura. Tento abrir a porta, mas a mesma está travada. Olho para Peeta com a interrogação estampada na cara. Vejo-o largadão com os braços abertos – que isso agora?

- A carona não foi de graça. Eu quero meu beijo de despedida! Sei que você vai sentir minha falta, por isso, me beije.

Demoro dois segundos para começar a rir demasiadamente, encarando-o um tanto confusa.

- Beijo? Ficou doido? Não vou ficar te fazendo favores sexuais e...

Ele aponta a própria bochecha e sorri inocentemente. As portas estão travadas. São cinco para as oito. Droga. Estico-me e selo os lábios em sua bochecha delicadamente, mas não antes de Peeta passar o braço por meu pescoço e me prender perto dele, enchendo meu rosto de beijos. Eu me debato, o empurro, mas não consigo me afastar. A risada está presa em minha garganta, mas não consigo me entregar a essa brincadeira tão fácil. Ele não pode me pegar de novo! Afasto-me quando tenho chance e ajeito-me.

- Idiota – sussurro sem olhá-lo – você me paga!

Grito antes de sair, assim que as portas destravam. Escuto sua risadinha vindo do carro quando me dirijo a porta da floricultura totalmente descabelada e desarrumada. Paro para me recompor e ele passa por mim e buzina. Mostro a língua para ele antes de revirar os olhos e ir trabalhar... Penso em Peeta. Pensando em minha noite mal dormida. Penso que irei ficar sozinha por dois dias. Imaginando o que há dentro daquele colar.


	6. Aprendendo a Lidar

_*Oi princesa. Sei que está sentindo minha falta, mas irei demorar uns dias mais. Beijo._

_*Bom dia garota do bundão. Mais um dia talvez... Me liga quando chegar em casa. Beijo. _

_*Porque não me ligou ainda_? _Pare de fingir que não sente minha falta. Pare de não atender as minhas ligações. Boba._

_*Não vai mesmo ligar_?

*_Eu sei que você me ama._

A casa está limpa. Tudo no lugar. Posso ouvir os passarinhos cantando no parque e sei que deveria realmente ficar de pé e ir passar uma tarde no parque, mas... Onde está minha vontade? No momento estou de pijama jogada no sofá da sala vendo um filme bem romântico na tela plana. É sábado à tarde. Já faz cinco dias que ele foi viajar com o pretexto de ir apenas dois dias. Certo... Não me importo. Pelo menos a casa está limpíssima, consegui manter a organização da forma que desejei. Posso andar nua, posso cozinhar dançando sem ser interrompida e também assistir filmes melosos sem aquele brutamonte me irritando. É como eu sempre quis... Mas ao ouvir sua voz na caixa postal tudo mudou.

Aquele babaca me liga todos os dias para falar alguma coisa besta. Não atendo porque estou fora, mas quando me peguei sorrindo para o telefone no segundo recado, decidi que a melhor coisa que poderia fazer era ficar longe. Realmente sinto dentro de mim que algo falta por aqui... Olho para o corredor onde o vi pelado e suspiro. Sinto falta da companhia dele. Daquela risada estrangulada e idiota. De sua cara de babaca, mas lindo. Ok... Também sinto falta dele me chamando de gostosa. Engulo o brigadeiro de panela que descansa em meu colo em uma grande colherada. É tão chato viver sozinha. Chego à conclusão de que _quase_ sinto falta dele. _Quase_.

Alguém está ligando em meu celular. Puxo o mesmo de cima da mesinha e atendo sem ver o número.

- Kat?

Reviro os olhos. Só pode ser uma pessoa.

- Oi Will. E ai cara, como está?

- Bem garota. Vou passar ai no seu prédio para corrermos no parque em quinze minutos. Feito?

- O que? – ironizo com a voz atônita – não! Quero dizer... – olho minha situação calamitosa – estou despreparada.

- Tudo ok. Quinze minutos é tempo suficiente! Por favor... É um sábado lindo, o parque é bem em frente. Vamos vai... – insiste.

Reviro os olhos e sei que preciso disso. De falar com alguém que não seja um cliente ou uma menina da floricultura. De respirar ar livre e me liberar das lembranças de Peeta, que deve estar sabe Deus onde comendo sabe Deus quem.

- Tá legal. Mas vinte minutos ok?

- Ok. Obrigado Kat.

O parque é realmente lindo! Parece coisa de cinema para variar, mais uma maravilha da cidade grande, coisa que não encontro de forma alguma no interior do Texas. Will também é legal. Ele não parece forçar a barra, a única coisa que falou foi "você está bonita" quando me viu usando um top e uma calça de yoga para correr no parque. Eu sorri e agradeci. Tudo ficou ok.

- Então seu nome é Will mesmo ou não passa de uma abreviação? – comento enquanto corremos na pista para atletas.

- Ah, meu nome é Willian na verdade... Igual ao príncipe – ele diz e eu sorrio.

- Não vai me dizer que seu irmão se chama Harry? – ironizo.

- Não tenho irmão. Mas minha irmã se chama Diana, se isso serve de consolo para você... – paro com as mãos apoiadas no joelho e começo a rir muito. Tem gente realmente ridícula no mundo, igual a minha mãe, que tirou nossos nomes de novelas.

- Bom príncipe, acho que vou subir. Já está no crepúsculo e é melhor eu voltar e tomar um banho.

William assente positivamente e voltamos caminhando em silêncio pelo parque, não sem antes ele me oferecer um sorvete. Aceito porque estou com calor e enrolamos mais um pouco. Quando percebo, já são quase nova da noite. Subo pelo elevador ao lado dele dando risadas. O cara é legal e não me cantou, apenas me proporcionou um passeio e horas legais. Descubro que mora ali no prédio mesmo, no andar nove. Convida-me para uma visita e me dá um beijo no rosto amigavelmente quando chegamos ao corredor cinco. O elevador se vai e me sinto feliz por estar livra de sua companhia, porém a melancolia da solidão me pega de surpresa quando lembro que estou sozinha nesse apartamento enorme. Destravo a porta e adentro com os fones no ouvido. Passo correndo pela sala e vou direito para meu quarto pegar uma roupa, uma vez que estou grudenta e pegajosa de suor. Sinto-me cansada e sei que assim que cair na cama apagarei até o meio-dia do domingo, me livrando de horas de solidão.

Apanho um short e uma blusinha de alças. Pego a toalha e meu shampoo. Saio do quarto sedenta por tomar banho e quando abro a porta do banheiro...

- Quem é você?

Sussurro ainda com a mão na maçaneta ao ver uma garota loira e nua na banheira cheia de espuma. Paraliso com certo receio, mas a garota é tão inofensiva que não tenho porque gritar. Ela me olha com certa confusão e nem se preocupa em tapar os seios a mostra. Era o que me faltava... Ter que ver gente nua, ainda por cima, mulher.

- Sou Tiffany. Quem é você? – sua voz é calma.

- Eu moro aqui – esclareço com um sorriso falso. Não preciso nem perguntar como essa cidadã chegou ao meu banheiro. Isso só pode significar uma coisa...

- Katniss?

Exatamente como previ, viro as costas ao ouvir o meu nome ser pronunciado por ele do outro lado do corredor. Vejo-o em pé na porta de seu quarto usando apenas cueca, o que não é mais nenhuma novidade. Não fecho a porta, deixo aberta para que a tal garota escute cada palavra que tenho a pronunciar. O rosto de Peeta está meio confuso e corado, um misto de emoções distintas. Cruzo os braços na frente do peito e puxo o ar com força, tentando ser compreensiva. Ele não sabia que eu estava aqui. Além disso, tenho o direito de reclamar? O apartamento também é dele e não temos nenhum compromisso selado e nunca teremos. Somos apenas duas pessoas presas pelo destino.

- Ok. Não tenho nada contra você trazer suas amiguinhas aqui para o apartamento. Porém não sou obrigada a ser privada de tomar banho porque o banheiro está sendo usado – digo com calma e paciência. Peeta me olha em total silencio – quando for assim, use o quarto motel no meio do corredor e me prive de ficar vendo gente nua como num filme pornô – passo por ele como um vulcão, o empurrando. Entro no quarto motel, onde tem outro banheiro. Antes de fechar a porta, digo – Ah... Você tem cinco minutos para tirar esse projeto de Pamela Anderson da banheira.

Fecho a porta com força na cara dele.

Ando de um lado para o outro no quarto fechado. A janela aberta anuncia que o dia abafado terminará com chuva forte e não demora nem uma hora para as primeiras gotas começarem a descer do céu cinzento. Fecho a janela e me sento de frente para o vidro úmido com as pernas cruzadas e a unha do polegar entre os dentes. O nervosismo me corrói. Já penteei o cabelo com os dedos até secar, já cortei a unha dos pés e até contei quantos desenhos tem no forro da parede. Tudo isso porque não tenho coragem de abrir a porta do quarto do meio, onde tomei banho, e dar de cara com aquele safado. A chuva cai e luto contra as lágrimas que veio controlando desde o banho. Desde a hora em que vi Peeta de cueca, pronto para entrar na banheira com aquela loira.

_Porque ele me abala desta forma_?_ Porque mexe tanto comigo_?

Sei que sou ligada a uma lembrança de um verão distante, um tempo em que fui inocentemente feliz ao me entregar a um amor patético e infantil. Mas porque isso ainda me atormenta? Será que pelo final catastrófico que a história obteve? Fecho os olhos e é como se eu pudesse ver as cenas se formando a minha frente, exatamente sob uma chuva de verão como a que cai agora. Tudo começou em um festival que era tradição em minha cidade há cinquenta anos, mas sumiu depois daquele verão. Um festival de verão chamado _Summer Wishes. _

A família de Peeta havia acabado de chegar a Fazenda de minha madrinha para curtir o Festival que levava o mesmo nome que a fazenda dela. Ver aquele garoto novamente não estava nos meus planos imediatos, mas era consequência. A fazenda de minha madrinha, Summer Wishes, é vizinha a fazenda de meus pais, portanto, nos depararmos por ai seria quase certo. Sem contar que Terry e Ben adoravam brincar com Ashley e Savannah se aproveitava muito de minha boa vontade de mostrar para ela a cidade. Savannah adorava ficar na praça paquerando os caipiras e me pagava um sorvete para que não contasse a Michael, seu pai. Porém, apesar de sempre estar ajudando minha mãe nos afazeres, quando a família Mellark estava na cidade minhas atenções eram voltadas para eles o tempo todo. Mamãe e madrinha insistiam para que eu e meus irmãos brincássemos com eles... Terry e Ben sempre ficavam com Savannah e Ashley na lagoa e como eu e Peeta éramos crianças adoentadas facilmente, sempre tínhamos que ficar no quinta e _juntos_. A companhia dele me era imposta e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. É claro que sempre subi em árvores melhor do que ele; sempre corri mais, sempre fui mais moleca por ser adaptada ao campo... Já ele ficava lá com cara de bobo tentando seguir meus passos em vão. Na maior parte do tempo brigávamos.

Até que no último verão do festival Summer Wishes, aos meus treze anos, Peeta me mandou um _desejo de verão_. Era uma espécie de correio elegante com nome diferente. A pessoa escrevia um desejo para aquele verão e enviava a outra, que faria o possível para tornar isso real... Se quisesse. Em suma, era utilizado por amantes. Aquele papel que caiu em meu colo quando sai da roda-gigante mudou todo meu conceito sobre Peeta Mellark, o garoto filho de mamãe e enjoado que vinha perturbar meus verões. Simples palavras fizeram desabrochar meu jovem coração.

_Se eu pudesse fazer um desejo, pediria que você fosse minha alma gêmea._

Hoje em dia suspeito da veracidade daquelas palavras, pois chegou a meu ouvido que o que vivemos naquele verão fora apenas uma aposta que Peeta fizera com Gale, meu melhor amigo. Gale me disse que Peeta jurou que conseguiria me namorar antes de Gale e tudo por um orgulho bobo. Um dos motivos pelo qual meu verão fora arruinado junto a nossa história. Porém, no momento em que li tudo mudou. A minha vida fez sentido. Tudo o que eu queria era ficar com Peeta. Os olhos dele me encontraram através do parque. Ele me observava parado em frente ao carrinho de doces, seus olhos azuis esperançosos e as bochechas coradas... Algo me fez se mover. Ajeitei o suéter branco ao meu redor, ajeitei os pés na sapatilha prateada para me garantir que não cairia e me movi em meu vestido lilás até Peeta. Escondi o rosto parcialmente pelo cabelo escuro e parei em frente a ela espiando-o por um olho. Coloquei o papel na mão dele, que se fechou ao redor de meus dedos antes que eu pudesse puxá-los. O papel caiu no chão quando começamos a andar de mãos dadas e não sei onde foi parar, porém as palavras prosseguirão para sempre marcadas em meu coração. Nunca irei esquecer aquela tarde, quando fugi de tudo com o menino que eu mais odiava no mundo e ficamos juntos na beira do lago.

Nós paramos em frente aquela paisagem perfeita de verão quando começara a chover e nos protegemos sobre as árvores. Os braços hesitantes dele ao meu redor fizeram o mundo parar. Não era a primeira vez que aqueles lábios cálidos e macios tocavam os meus, mas a sensação era a exatamente a mesma de quando ele roubou um beijo contra a casinha de bonecas. Tudo havia se convertido em um sonho porque naquele dia pensei que fosse uma brincadeira, mas naquele momento, perto do lago, eu sabia que era real. Sabia que Peeta... Peeta gostava de mim de verdade!

Nós vivemos uma história linda durante aquele verão. Eu cumpri com a vontade de Peeta, tornei o desejo de verão dele possível. Tornei o meu verão _inesquecível_. Mas parti meu coração, porque ao final daquele sonho descobri que era tudo uma aposta dele e de Gale. Ao final daquele verão, sem antes mesmo terminar comigo, vi Peeta beijando Dorothy, uma menina que eu odiava, atrás da árvore do meu quintal. _Porque ele fez isso_? _No que eu falhei_? Afundei-me em lágrimas por dois segundos, mas me recompus. Peeta Mellark havia brincado comigo. Havia me usado para se divertir no verão. O único garoto que amei foi o responsável por acabar com todos os meus sonhos assim, de uma hora para a outra. Então ele foi embora e nunca mais o vi... Não até me deparar com o Peeta idiotamente bonito e irresponsável que conheço agora. Aquele que me trata como se nada houvesse acontecido no passado. Como se aquele verão tivesse sido exatamente o que pensei, _uma diversão_ para ele.

Bateram na porta do quarto. _Bateram_. Sequei as lágrimas que por ventura escaparam.

- Entra!

A porta se abriu e a luz forte do corredor invadiu o quarto. Somente assim me dei conta de que estava no escuro durante todo esse tempo. Peeta se aproxima usando roupas agora. Tem o cabelo molhado, usa uma blusa de moletom cinza e uma calça escura. Está com uma das mãos no bolso e para ao meu lado um pouco hesitante. A porta está fechada. Voltei novamente para o escuro e ele está comigo. A cortina aberta proporciona uma leve rajada de luz fraca no ambiente. Não o suficiente para que me sinta segura junto a Peeta.

- Uau. Está usando roupas... – ironizo tentando esconder meu tom tristonho. Por um minuto agradeço pelo escuro. Assim Peeta não pode ver nitidamente meu rosto inchado e vermelho.

- Rá. Posso me sentar do teu lado?

- O que você quer hein? – tento virar o rosto quando ele se senta ao meu lado. Um palmo distante está meu ombro do seu – _Tiffany_ já foi embora? – falo o nome dela em tom de brincadeira.

- Ah. Já. Logo depois que você bom... Pegou a cena – senti uma pontada de ressentimento. Mas não vergonha – fico feliz que você não se importe com isso. Comigo e as garotas.

- É claro que não! – minto. _Eu me importo!_ É difícil admitir, mas não consigo ficar mentindo para mim mesma. Odeio quando ele está com garotas e isso dói de uma maneira proibida para mim – quero dizer... É normal não é? Tudo ok.

- Não vou mais ficar no banheiro. Quando elas vierem, fico no quarto. Prometo – somente aceno positivamente. Mordo os lábios.

- Sem problemas. Como foi de viajem? – tento não soar tão rígida. Ser... Compreensiva. Aquele clima está insuportável.

- Bem... Eu consegui o emprego na Empresa de Tio Josh. Começo semana que vem – sinto a empolgação vibrar em sua voz e fico feliz pelo tema relacionamento ter deixado nosso papo. Suspiro aliviada.

- Meus parabéns.

- Eu sei que você julga tudo fácil na minha vida... Mas fique sabendo que não foi. Eu exigi ao meu tio que me submetesse a um teste admissional como qualquer outro funcionário – _orgulho_. Era o que estava estampado em sua voz gostosa de ser ouvida. Arrisquei um olhar furtivo para ele de canto.

- Uau. Estou... Surpresa. Você foi bem?

- Tudo foi bem...

Silêncio. O sorriso nos lábios dele morreu e senti naquele momento que havia algo na ponta da língua dele pronto para ser dito a mim. Temi por aquilo. Temi pelo que estava por vir. Esse cara ainda me deixa louca.

- Porque você não me ligou de volta Katniss?

- Porque eu deveria ter ligado?

Surpreendi-me com a rapidez com que disparei a resposta. Mas era exatamente o que eu sentia... _Queria ligar_, mas não via motivos. Para dizer o que? Para manter um laço que não existia?

- Porque eu estava preocupado com você.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu já disse. Sou de maior e vacinada, muito obrigado – apertei os olhos diante de minha aspereza, mas é incontrolável. Quando vi... Já falei! Mas sei que é certo. Espero uma resposta mal-educada, uma ironia, mas o que vem me pega de surpresa...

- Eu estava com saudade.

Engulo em seco. Aperto os olhos fortemente. Como suportar isso? Saudade. Ele tem saudade porque gosta da minha companhia... Não porque me ama. Não porque sente algo além disso. Se sentisse por certo não estaria com aquela loira na banheira.

- Você comeu? – minha pergunta o pega de surpresa. Ele alisa a calça nas coxas e pensa.

- Depende do que você está falando.

Não posso evitar. Um sorriso bobo aparece no meu rosto com a piada suja que ele solta. Isso vira uma risada alta e compartilhada por nós dois.

- Estou falando de comida. Sei muito bem que _disso ai_ você está muito bem alimentando.

- Estou mesmo.

Bato meu ombro com o dele querendo ser amigável. Simpática. Não posso ficar com a cara enorme durante tanto tempo. Ele se volta para mim e sorri. Pela primeira vez vejo seus olhos em mim naquela noite. Ficamos sorrindo feio tolos até que me levanto.

- Comeu ou não?

- Não. Na verdade não – dá de ombros enquanto se espreguiça e alonga os braços – estou morto de cansaço e fome.

- Certo. Vou fazer alguma comida para Vossa Majestade.

- Ui. Pensei que você não fosse minha empregada... – saio na frente e ele está a meu encalço. Por sorte descongelei alguns legumes hoje e posso fazer uma salada com eles ou algo assim. Comecei a pegar as panelas da cozinha impecavelmente limpa e Peeta se contentou em ficar parado na porta me olhando caçar os utensílios culinários.

- E não sou. A sua sorte é que eu também estou com fome – pisco para ele colocando meu avental.

- Posso te ajudar?

- Nem pensar!

- Por quê?

- Porque quero minha carne perfeita, não um pedaço de boi mal passado. Sai daqui e vai limpar o fundo da banheira com cândida para tirar todos seus líquidos seminais de lá.

Ficamos implicando com o outro até o jantar sair. Consegui ao menos deixar de lado aquela história e viver o presente. Ser compreensiva com Peeta. Comemos e ele me contou sobre a viajem, falando até das garotas com que ficou. Isso me embrulha o estomago, mas a falta de sentimentos que ele nutra por elas ao pronunciá-las em meio ao assunto me conforta. É nítido que tudo não passou de diversão, como fora comigo. Por um minuto penso em mim deslizando nas palavras de Peeta. Será que ele fala assim para seus amigos sobre aquele verão, como se eu fosse mais uma? Será que ele _lembra_ tudo ou realmente esqueceu? Impossível... Ou fora somente importante para mim? Vou dormir antes dele depois de comer. Deito-me e fico entregue a pensamentos durante um bom tempo, lembrando seu sorriso largo durante o jantar que fizemos no chão, segurando nosso prato um de frente para o outro.

Novamente a porta é aberta. Desta vez do meu quarto, onde estou deitada há um bom tempo. Fico calada, esperando ele dizer algo, com os olhos fechados, fingindo dormir. Não escuto nada além de passos... Então sinto a respiração dele bem próxima. _Está ajoelhado ao lado de minha cama_! Não me move. Finjo dormir quando sinto sua mão e meu cabelo delicadamente, numa caricia leve. _O que ele está fazendo_? Grito por dentro, mas me mantenho imóvel por fora. Meu corpo está pegando fogo com a proximidade, estremecendo de nervosismo. Meu coração bate errático. Sinto medo de tremer a ponto de ele perceber que estou acordada, mas perco os sentidos com o que vem depois.

Inesperadamente sinto os lábios dele roçando os meus delicadamente, num gesto doce e inocente.

- Eu só queria ouvir sua voz.


	7. Meus Segredos

- Sonho ou realidade? Sonho ou realidade? Sonhou ou...

- Katniss?

Derramei todo o conteúdo do copo de café que descansava no balcão sobre a superfície plana e, graças a Deus, sem papeis. O liquido já frio se espalha pelo mogno branco quando meus olhos encontram os de minha chefe, Madame Donner, um tanto confusos em minha face. Suspiro morrendo de vergonha! Eu estava falando alto não estava? Estava com a cabeça em Peeta e naquele _beijo idiota_ que ele me deu enquanto _pensava_ que eu dormia quando Madame Donner surgiu e me tirou do devaneio. Não foi sonho, sei disso muito bem, porém não consigo encontrar um meio racional de aceitar o que aconteceu sábado à noite.

- Oh, mil perdões Madame. O dia não está sendo muito bom para mim – desculpei-me quando a moça da limpeza chegou com um pano para passar no balcão e outro para o chão. Ela limpava o assoalho enquanto eu removia o café do mogno branco totalmente desconcertada. Só dou bola fora. Tudo isso é culpa de quem? Daquele idiota!

- Eu percebi querida, percebi... Mas tudo bem. Nada é perfeito todos os dias, certo? Eu também tenho meus maus momentos... – sorriu compreensivamente e agradeci por isso. Agradeci por minha patroa ser uma senhora problemática e que também tem problemas com homens. Minha língua começou a coçar com vontade de perguntar se um idiota que se dizia seu "amigo" e que jurava não te suportar já havia a beijado também.

- É. As coisas estão meio confusas para mim ultimamente – entreguei o pano para a moça da faxina, que me encarou por trás de sua franja longa como se eu fosse maluca. Sorri para ela com certa sensatez e ajeitei minha camisa rosa de mangas, a única peça de roupa exigida pela Madame Donner como uniforme. Também tinha aquele crachá com meu nome pendurado sobre meu seio direito, que me deixava com cara de prostituta de vitrine. Tudo bem. Aqui todas nós somos as garotas das flores.

Madame me passou instruções sobre as vendas e me pediu um relatório detalhado dos últimos gastos na semana passada. Como já terminei tudo e até a última troca de estoque estarei sossegada, resolvi descer e ajudar as meninas no balcão. Aqui é engraçado, você ouve besteira dos clientes o dia todo. Por certo não sou perita em vender flores, meu negócio é mais cálculo, porém há plaquinhas em tudo, então posso me virar. Pareceu uma boa ideia, mas realmente me distraio demais. Principalmente por causa daquele idiota.

- Espero que você não pire minha querida. Eu gosto de você – foi a ultima coisa que Madame disse antes de voltar lá para dentro. Eu também gosto dela. Foi à única que confiou em mim.

Joguei-me na cadeira, uma vez que faltavam quinze minutos para meu horário de saída e a loja estava quase vazia. A noite era fria lá fora, algo que deveria estar afastando a clientela a esse horário. Esfreguei a testa com as mãos pensando na saudade que sinto de casa, de minha família. Sinto saudade do cheiro do campo, sinto saudade da grama quente sob meus pés e do céu límpido e azul dos dias quentes. Posso quase sentir o abraço de urso que meu irmão Ben me dá quando me vê, do jeito meigo como Terry gostava de beijar minha testa. A comida boa de minha mãe, a rispidez cômica de meu pai... A grosseria nata de todos aqueles que amo, a qual herdei diretamente. Sinto saudade da vida simples, mas também não quero voltar. Tudo o que eu queria era poder _tê-los_ ainda e não ser considerada morta por lá.

E agora? O que me resta? Um apartamento chique numa cidade chique com um emprego modesto e uma faculdade difícil. E ah... Um cara problemático que me brincou comigo no passado e, ao que parece, está querendo fazer isso de novo. Ótimo. Grande escolha Katniss...

- Boa noite moça. Será que você poderia me informar o preço de um buquê de orquídeas?

Ergo os olhos repentinamente detrás do balcão quando escuto aquela voz. Ah não. Ele! Peeta está parado com os braços apoiados no mogno branco e aquela cara tosca atrás de um óculos escuro grande. Seu cabelo está úmido pela garoa, ele usa um casaco preto e longo. Posso ver sua blusa marrom de gola alta por baixo e seu jeans escuro. E está cheiroso... Eu coro diante de seu olhar. Nós não falamos nada sobre aquele beijo. Talvez ele nem saiba que eu sei, mas é impossível negar desde que acordei na manhã de domingo com a desculpa de que precisava vir trabalhar para pegar hora extra. A loja abre de domingo, mas não está no meu contrato administrativo vir neste dia. Quando cheguei aqui fui dada como louca e trabalhei no balcão por todo dia, até o ultimo momento. Tudo o que menos queria era ficar em casa o dia todo com Peeta e seu beijo secreto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – questionei rispidamente.

- Comprando flores, ora essa – deu de ombros de maneira graciosa.

- Você não me engana queridinho. Se quer me encher o saco perdeu a oportunidade. Estou indo embora em cinco minutos! – me apoiei no balcão também e fiquei perto dele, que me encarava com um sorriso. Tirou os óculos e vi seus olhos azuis felizes.

- Eu sei. É por isso mesmo que estou aqui. Vim te buscar para passarmos bons momentos. Fiz uma reserva num restaurante legal para quatro pessoas e você está incluída no topo da lista de convidados – demoro um tempinho para absorver suas palavras.

_Bons momentos_? _Restaurante_? _Quatro pessoas_?

- Sai dessa! Tudo o que eu quero é dormir... Acabei de passar um dia cheio.

- Dia cheio? Katniss, ontem você chegou as sete e se trancou no quarto para dormir! Qual é! Nós nem conversamos... Estou começando a achar que a senhorita está me evitando!

_Acertou em cheio!_ _Sim, estou evitando nossos encontros. Estou evitando ao máximo ficar perto de você porque tenho medo do que pode acontecer se eu deixar meus sentimentos tomarem conta. Está bom assim?_ Engulo a respiração e tento ser racional. Devo dizer não e estou pronta para fazer isso quando Michelle aparece ao meu lado segurando minha jaqueta de couro preta com um sorriso cortando sua face de modelo. Ah não... Ela não!

- Estou pronta! Olá Pepe. Que bom te ver! – ela morde os lábios descaradamente e Peeta sorri para ela largamente. Quase vomito. Pego minha jaqueta começando a entender tudo. Ela também vai! Quem será a quarta pessoa?

_Pepe_? Céus!

- Olá Michelle. Bom, já que estamos todos aqui, é melhor iremos. Não quero perder a reserva – ele abre passagem e Michelle passa correndo e vai até a calçada enquanto ainda coloco minha jaqueta. Não tenho coragem de dizer não agora e deixar Peeta sozinho com essa atriz pornô. Eu realmente deveria, mas não consigo. Ajeito a jaqueta nos ombros e, quando a vejo longe o suficiente saltitando ao redor do carrão de Peeta, digo:

- _Pepe_? Essa foi à coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi! – reclamei. Ele se diverte com minha cara de brava e passo os braços por meus ombros.

- Vamos. Vai ser divertido! – tiro o braço dele de meu ombro.

- Porque você a chamou? – minha voz soa ríspida.

- Porque pensei que ela fosse sua  
amiga... – realmente parece convincente. Reviro os olhos – você não gosta dela? Mas vocês trabalham juntas e...

- Não. Eu não gosto dela! – isso pareceu deixa-lo satisfeito. _Por quê_? Droga. Ele está se achando! Paro do lado do carro com os braços cruzados sobre os seios. Está garoando fracamente, Michelle está louca para entrar no carro e preservar a chapinha. O desespero e futilidade dela me faz rir... Então noto que ela está usando um vestido vermelho e muito bonito, enquanto eu estou de jeans que levanta o bumbum e camiseta de trabalho, sem contar a jaqueta de couro que não combina em nada com o visual simplório. A cara praticamente sem maquiagem, apenas lápis de olhos. Meu cabelo? O pobre está preso desde as sete. Retiro o prendedor e deixo o cabelo cair ao redor do rosto tentando amenizar um pouco a situação. Ajeito-o como dá e entro no carro quando Peeta abre a porta com um sorriso torto – obrigado.

O restaurante é agradavelmente acolhedor e de uma paisagem muito bonita, sendo localizado numa área privilegiada na cidade. As pessoas que frequentam ali parecem ser da alta sociedade, em maioria, adultos entre vinte e trinta anos. Em cima, atrás de um vidro que talvez seja a prova de sons, existe o que parece ser uma pista de dança. Posso ver luzes coloridas girando lá encima e pessoas se movendo. Isso parece ser legal. Nunca fui a uma festa desse tipo em toda minha vida e começo a pensar que ter sido arrastada até aqui posse ter sido uma boa para mim. Peeta nos guia através do restaurante até uma mesa próxima a janela, onde a vista é a mais bela de todas.

- Eu não tenho dinheiro para pagar esse restaurante – comento com ele quando Michelle chega à mesa antes de nós. O paro com o braço para que possa me ouvir.

- Eu estou te convidando, portanto, irei pagar a conta. Relaxa Katniss, relaxa! – faço um bico de descontentamento, porém o mesmo some quando vejo Will sentado à mesa onde Michelle se acomoda. Will! Aquele cara que foi passear comigo no parque, o suposto primo de Michelle...

Peeta e eu ainda estamos parados um pouco longe. Ele avalia minha face desconcertada quando noto a presença de Will e espera uma reação. Simplesmente o encaro com total descontentamento e suspiro pesadamente apoiando a mão na testa.

- Porque você o convidou? – questiono com lágrimas nos olhos. Isso parece um encontro de casais e a minha TPM não está ajudando! Peeta me encara um pouco apavorado por meu estado de carência.

- Porque ele é amigo da Michelle – nossos olhos se encontram e me dou conta do que significa aquela frase. Deixa-me em dúvida agora sobre quem é o casal chave da situação... Ele e Michelle ou... _Ele e eu_? Somente fico mais irritada. Mas confusa. Com mais vontade de berrar.

- Olha a minha cara! Olha a minha roupa! Estou parecendo uma mendiga e você me trás para esse lugar chique... Eu sou pobre! Não como com mil talheres e... – Peeta seca uma lágrima de minha bochecha, algo que contribui para me calar. Fico quieta no exato momento em que seu dedo toca minha face com delicadeza. O jeito como ele tocou em mim falou mais do que mil palavras. Me fez se sentir estranhamente segura e tranquila.

- Sua cara está ótima. Sua roupa também – admite abaixando a mão. Fico parada, somente ouvindo, sem ser capaz de deixar mais lágrimas caírem. Eu tenho medo do que seu toque me faz sentir. Acho-me a coisa mais estranha do mundo quando nos tocamos – você sempre está linda, mesmo que não queira. Qual é o problema Katniss? Vamos somente se divertir.

O que me faz pensar não é ele ter me chamado de linda, mas o fato de saber que foi sincero. Que não foi apenas para aplacar minha TPM. Concordo com um aceno derrotado e ele me guia pelos ombros através do espaço. Paramos em frente à mesa, ele me puxa uma cadeira e Michelle assiste tudo um pouco ciumenta. Nem ligo, apenas me acomodo.

- Kat. Linda como sempre – diz William, vestido em uma bela camisa escura gola V e um casaco creme. Seu cabelo escuro está penteado para trás, destacando seus olhos verdes naquele rosto bonito. Ele é sim mais bonito do que Peeta, mas não faz sentido para mim. É como se meus olhos pudessem ver beleza apenas no rosto de um... Naquele rosto pálido, naquela pele absurdamente branca, nos olhos divertidos e em seus cabelos loiros disciplinados. Abro um sorriso para Will.

- Não mais do que você.

Peeta me espia de ladinho e abre o cardápio. Eles começam a falar sobre comida e realmente não compreendo. Descubro, em meio a isso, que minha querida Michelle vem de uma família bilionária que faliu quando ela era bebê, e desde então todos passaram a ter que se adaptar a uma vida simples. William, por sua vez, sempre foi de classe média, mas seu pai tem um restaurante e ele sabe mais ou menos sobre os pratos daqui. Escolho algo que tenha frango, o mais próximo do cotidiano que tem ali naquele monte de baboseiras. Fico quieta na maior parte do tempo, até Will desviar a atenção para mim.

- Então Kat, quando vamos passar um final de semana agradável juntos novamente? – e cruza os dedos embaixo do queixo. Paraliso e olho para ele, que está bem a minha frente. Seus olhos verdes estão esperançosos, ao contrário dos olhos de Peeta, que me encaram de lado com certa confusão.

- Espero que em breve. Foi realmente muito agradável – não estou mentindo, porém usei uma entonação interessada demais para responder.

- Hum... Estou vendo que as coisas entre vocês estão interessantes... – é claro que ela tinha que comentar! – não acha o mesmo Peeta?

- Interessantes _demais_ – sua voz é gelada e totalmente distante.

Os pratos são servidos e até que posso engolir aquilo. O melhor de tudo é o vinho. Já bebi umas quatro taças quando desisto de comer, deixando o prato na metade. Não aguento mais fugir do olhar gelado e questionador de Peeta quando o garçom aparece e diz que podemos usufruir da festa lá encima. Pelo que entendi, é o aniversário de um cliente especial e ele permitiu incorporar os convidados mais jovens a comemoração. Entendo o porquê, uma vez que no salão o restaurante é praticamente vazio. Aceito sem pensar e William se candidata no mesmo momento para subir comigo.

- Espera... – Peeta segura meu pulso quando estou saindo, após ter enchido mais uma taça com vinho e estar meio tonta – você não acha que bebeu demais?

- Não. Está tudo bem – minto. Tudo está rodando. Eu quero dançar!

- Katniss, é melhor não.

- _Eu quero subir!_

Puxo minha mão e ignoro seus olhos gelados. Pego na mão de Will desinteressadamente e saio puxando-o pelo salão escada acima. Posso ver o sorriso vitorioso de Michelle quando fica sozinha na mesa com meu amor de infância. Incorporo-me a multidão de pessoas quando chego lá. Para falar a verdade, está bem cheio, mas as pessoas somente dançam e bebem. Estão todos usando perucas e luzinhas, pulseiras coloridas e óculos grandes em meio à pista, onde toca uma música recente da Lady Gaga. Pego uma peruca laranja de cabelo longo e um cachecol colorido. Também ganho um óculos. Em segundos estou irreconhecível com aquele disfarce e quase choro quando percebo que tem um caraoquê, mas ninguém quer cantar.

Sento-me ao fundo quando um homem se dispõe a cantar uma canção e quase me afogo nas próprias lágrimas quando a musica começa a desenrolar.

_Let me raise you me be your love._

_Deixe-me levantar-te. Deixe-me ser seu amor._

Eu gosto de Peeta. Sou apaixonada por ele desde criança e isso é impossível ser negado. Se não fosse, porque motivo lembraria o rosto idiota dele cada vez que uma nota dessa bela música ressoa? Porque motivo eu podia ver perfeitamente em minha mente agora o dia em que ele me cantou uma música apaixonante? Porque motivo eu iria querer descer lá e dar na cara daquela idiota por causa dele? Porque motivo eu não posso viver em paz com ele sob o mesmo teto? Porque eu o amo... E sempre amei.

Isso é tão forte e soa tão errado que me quebra aos poucos por dentro, mas me sinto, em parte, feliz e aliviada por ter admitido para mim mesma, um grande passo nesse momento. Não é o que quero. Não ficar mentindo e negando meus verdadeiros sentimentos. Isso apenas iria me sufocar e me matar de desgosto... Destroçar-me como acontece quando vejo Peeta e qualquer outra garota. Seja Michelle ou a loira da banheira, minha única vontade e bater nos dois até falar chega, apagá-los do mapa para esquecer a imagem que se forma em minha mente. Contorço os dedos contra a taça em minhas mãos. O calor da bebida faz girar meu estomago e minha cabeça voar de maneira agradável. Sinto-me capaz de tudo agora, apesar de minha parte racionar gritar a única coisa que _jamais_ poderei deixar de lado...

Peeta e eu somos _muito_ diferentes.

Desde a maneira de agir até a de pensar. Ele nasceu no Castelo e eu no celeiro. Ele tem tudo e eu não tenho nada... Ele é um idiota que de jeito nenhum serve para mim, apesar de meu coração clamar seu nome com uma voz implacável que me possui. _Tem que ser assim_. Não gosto de pensar em amor, porém sempre acreditei que cada um nasce predestinado ao amor de sua vida, e tenho _certeza_ que Peeta e eu não fomos predestinados. De jeito nenhum!

_Confesse o seu segredo._

É o titulo da festa de hoje. O aniversariante está no palco falando um monte de coisa, mas nem isso me impede de subir lá também. Abro caminho entre as pessoas aglomeradas ao redor do pequeno palco vermelho. Já perdi Will de vista há muito tempo e realmente não me importo. Chego à superfície do palco e tropeço, caindo encima do cara alto que discursa. É um homem de pele escuríssima, cabelo raspado e que usa terno e tem cavanhaque. Parece ser algum cara importante. Ele me ampara quando praticamente caio e levo nós dois, mas em seguida me coloco de pé novamente. A bebida subiu a minha cabeça e já vejo tudo borrado, mas eu _quero_ contar meus segredos. Arranco o microfone na mão grande dele e trago para perto da boca. Um de meus braços está sobre os ombros altos do homem, como se fossemos amigos de longa data. Não sei onde foi parar a taça quando começo a falar...

- Oi gente! – falo empolgada, com a voz derrotada, porém empolgada, e todos me olham com certa surpresa, alguns me aplaudem e esperam ansiosos por minhas _sábias_ palavras de bêbada – já que é para contar os segredos, eu também quero dividir os meus... Eu meio que preciso disso... – muitos me aplaudem e o cara ao meu lado sorri, incentivando-me – bom... Não sei como começar, na realidade não sei o que estou fazendo aqui! Somente vim nesse restaurante hoje porque um cara absurdamente idiota pelo qual estou apaixonada me fez vir com a desculpa de que seria legal. Para falar a verdade, estou começando a achar que isso tudo fazia parte de um jogo. Que a única coisa que ele queria era ver como eu me comportaria ao lado de outro cara que ele sabe gostar de mim. Se for isso o plano dele dançou... Porque o único sentimento que me preenche agora é o ódio! Ele não só brincou comigo uma vez, mas está fazendo de novo. Me fez se apaixonar por ele quando eu mal havia completado catorze anos e depois me largou por causa de uma aposta... Acabou com meus sonhos, deteriorou minhas ilusões e agora... Fica se esfregando em uma vadia de quinta só para me mostrar o quão bom ele é. Fica metido na minha casa, me obrigando a dividir uma vida com ele, só para mostrar o quão grande são meus sentimentos... Porque por mais que eu tente esquecer tudo, de todos os pedidos que eu fiz naquele verão ao lado dele, eu ainda o amo. E infelizmente sempre irei amar.

O silêncio é acolhedor, porém assustador. Os braços do homem ao meu lado me soltam e me sinto bamba, sinto o chão faltando e a vista ficando turva. Irei mergulhar em meio à multidão e dar de cara no chão antes de desmaiar... Não antes de enxergar em meio a todos os presentes um par de olhos azuis que me assistiam nitidamente surpresos e assustados. Um par de olhos azuis que correram em minha direção quando várias mãos da plateia se ergueram para me segurar.

Contei meus segredos. Mergulhei nessa de cabeça e agora terei que aguentar. E a única certeza que tenho é a de que ele me ouviu.


	8. Banhados por Mentiras

A primeira sensação que tive foi a de uma água absurdamente gelada sendo derramada sobre minha cabeça. Abri os olhos em um sobressalto, sentindo a cabeça pesar e o corpo todo ardendo com a sensação fria penetrando em meus ossos, gelando até os confins de minha alma. Suspirei e bati os dentes, tentando em vão ficar de pé e me livrar desse peso frio. Mãos fortes me empurraram novamente para a posição inicial, me fazendo dar um giro pelo local onde me encontro.

Uma banheira grande, que não é a do banheiro comum. É a da suíte do quarto que parece motel. O chuveiro estava aberto e caia água sobre minha cabeça, uma vez que estou deitada na banheira, as costas apoiadas eretas na parede fria da mesma. Estico as mãos e sinto as bordas em meus dedos. Resolvo relaxar, apoiando o pescoço no descanso de cabeça. Até que depois que acostumei com o frio à sensação foi boa, reconfortante, tirando de meu corpo pesado essa sensação duradoura de impotência. Relaxei e fechei os olhos... E então percebi que estava de roupas. Camiseta e Jeans, sem meias ou sapato. Sem pensar, tirei a camiseta por cima da cabeça e joguei ao lado da banheira, deixando a água me preencher melhor. Desci as mãos e desabotoei o jeans, empurrando para baixo a calça. Joguei para fora também. Levei as mãos ao feixe de frente do meu sutiã e não consegui abrir... Tive que abrir os olhos para fazer direito. Um par de olhos azuis me encarava congelado, sem ação diante da cena. Retirei a mão do sutiã como se queimasse e apenas observei Peeta parado do lado de fora da banheira com a camisa toda encharcada e a calça também. Estava com um dos olhos roxo como se houvesse tomado um soco e o lábio do lado direito estava cortado. O sangue descia do ferimento manchando levemente sua pele clara. Engoli em seco quando percebi a gravidade da situação... Quando me lembrei de como cheguei ali.

_Restaurante. Bebida. Boate. Aniversário. Segredos. Eu louca. Meus segredos. Os olhos de Peeta. Eu desmaiando e ele correndo para mim_. _Eu seminua e ele me olhando_.

Apertei os olhos e tive vontade de me afogar totalmente na banheira. Ok. Pelo menos não estou completamente pelada... Mas isso realmente não importa. Ele ouviu tudo o que eu disse lá. Ele sabe que sou... Apaixonada... Por ele. A pergunta que me martela o coração agora é se ele se vai citar a passagem. Se ele vai falar comigo sobre o que ouviu ou se irá ficar calado. O que _eu_ devo fazer? Pedir desculpas ou fingir que nada aconteceu, que me esqueci? Cruzo os braços diante do peito.

- Quem te bateu?

Minha voz soa clara e arrastada ainda pela bebida. Como se estivesse realmente cansada. Sinto-me mais leve, porém ainda dolorida. Dolorida de que? A resposta vem a seguir.

- Você. Me deu um soco no olho e...  
Mordeu a minha boca.

Ainda parece uma estátua me olhando do lado da fora da banheira. Está parado sem mover um músculo, somente me encarando. O sangue escorre do ladinho de sua boca ainda...

- Mordi é? O que realmente aconteceu... ?

- Bom... – ele dá alguns passos até se encostar a parede a minha frente – primeiro você caiu encima de todo mundo, eles te ergueram e eu te peguei. Levei você pro carro e nesse trajeto teus olhos se abriram e eu levei um soco na cara – falava como se não fosse nada. Senti vontade de rir – depois disso dirigi até aqui, a senhorita dormia e só acordou de novo quando eu te tirei do carro... No elevador, bom... – coçou a cabeça e desviou os olhos para a janela – você mordeu a minha boca. Coloquei-te na banheira e sua consciência voltou. Fim.

- _Como_ mordi sua boca?

- Com os dentes.

- Você me beijou?

Silêncio.

Ele nem precisou falar nada. Estava escrito na sua cara que sim. Meu Deus... Apertei os olhos.

- Onde estão Will e Michelle?

- Não tenho nem ideia.

- Não vai ligar pra ela?

- Não. Você quer que eu ligue?

- Não.

- Vou... Fazer um café para você.

Então saiu sem sequer olhar para trás. Tá legal. Já posso acordar desse sonho idiota? Já posso voltar a ser a menina racional e que não se iludi por nada? Onde foi que eu errei? Sinto-me tonta.

Sai da banheira e fui para o meu quarto cambaleando, nua e pingando, sem nada sobre o corpo. Se Peeta estivesse passando, teria uma visão inesquecível de mim pelada, bêbada e tropeçando. Por sorte isso não aconteceu. Obviamente no momento minha cabeça doía e eu nem sabia o que estava se passando, mas quando me vi desnuda diante do espelho cai em mim e resolvi colocar uma camisa e uma calcinha. Sentei sobre a cama com a sensação de que minha cabeça pesava cem quilos. Com o estomago doendo. Com o mal-estar mais idiota de toda minha existência... E tudo iria piorar. Porque Peeta não dava sinal de vida? De repente comecei a chorar. De repente me lembrei de minhas roupas jogadas no outro banheiro e me arrastei de volta para recolhê-las, porém de tão cansada que a visão da cama foi mais tentadora. Estava ali... Sozinha... Aconchegante... Grande. Cai sobre ela como um peso morto. Com o cabelo pingando e molhando o travesseiro maravilhoso. Com o cansaço deixando por um segundo meu mundo girar. Fechei os olhos quando pensei que poderia relaxar.

- Se liga na delicia desse chá!

A voz dele era próxima e empolgada, levemente úmida de orgulho. Virei-me na direção oposta a ele, deitando com a cabeça sobre um dos braços.

- Vá embora babaca. Quero dormir.

- Não vou arredar o pé daqui antes que prove o meu chá... – nada respondo, nem se quer me movo, tentando vencê-lo pelo cansaço – anda logo. Você está com a bunda virada pra mim, estou vendo tudinho e...

- Ok!

Virei para Peeta vendo um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios. Fiz esforço para me sentar e pegar a xicara com liquido fumegante nas mãos. Beberiquei com cuidado sob o olhar vigilante e apurativo de Peeta.

- Não era café?

- Pensei melhor. Café tira o sono – explicou – bebe!

- Ok! Estou bebendo... – bebi mais um gole. O liquido quente desceu por minha garganta agradavelmente, me fazendo ficar grata por existir. Aquilo amenizou _um pouco_ minha dor de estomago. O enjoo parecia ir embora a cada gole. Espiei Peeta pelo canto do olho. Ele parecia esperar uma resposta com sua carinha de expectativa. Agora que percebi... Está sem a camisa e o colar bonito pendura em seu peito nu. Também não usa meias, posso ver seus pés. Coro quando ele me pega olhando-o – está muito... Legal o chá.

- Legal? – ironiza. Escondo-me atrás da xicara totalmente corada – esperava ao menos um _bom _ou quem sabe_ delicioso..._ Não um _legal_.

- Está delicioso Peeta. Obrigado pela gentileza.

Pela primeira vez, talvez, falei algo sem ironizar ou brincar. Sem estar, no fundo, querendo ofendê-lo. Obviamente ele notou... Obviamente isso o fez se aproximar mais um pouco de mim na cama. Comecei a beber descontroladamente o chá apenas para ter algo com que se distrair além da presença masculina na cama. _Por favor, _não fale nada sobre minha declaração. _Por favor_, não me questione. _Por favor_, não sai desse quarto e me deixe sozinha.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – logo concordo e paro de beber o chá. Estendo o xicara para ele, que apanha rapidamente e coloca no criado mudo.

- Sim. Obrigado.

Deito-me na cama grande novamente, de costas para o colchão, olhando direto para o teto. O fato de minha roupa ser pequena demais para um contanto com ele me passa despercebido. É _ridículo_, mas confio nele. Sei que Peeta jamais seria capaz de me encostar um dedo se eu não quisesse... Claro que teve o beijo, naquela noite, onde ele pensava que eu estava adormecida. E também hoje, quando me beijou enquanto estava bêbada e nem me lembro do fato... Mas... Nada disso me feriu gravemente. Nada disso me fez mal. Apesar de tudo, esse cara é legal. Ele me respeita um pouco.

- Vai dormir aqui? – está sentado ao meu lado, me olhando. Continuo deitada sem olhá-lo.

- Vou.

Minha resposta o faz corar um pouco. Isso sim é inédito!

- Posso... ? – aponta para o espaço ao meu lado. Penso em dizer não, mas relevo. _Ele me respeita um pouco_. É hora de provar isso.

- Claro.

Afasto-me um pouco para que sobre espaço suficiente para Peeta, que deita ao meu lado com calma e tranquilidade. Ajeita-se confortavelmente e a pele nua de seu braço roça o meu também. Isso é... _Legal_. Movo-me para ver se quebramos o contato, mas não. Apenas seguimos da mesma forma... _Isso é engraçado_. Ele pigarreia. Eu suspiro. Ele tosse. Eu sorrio.

- Quer que apague a luz? – sugere.

- Beleza.

Ele se vira e apaga a luz, porém a janela de vidro possibilita que um pouco de claridade entre no quarto. O suficiente para que meus olhos possam captar a presença do colar de prata pousado em seu peito. Avalio-o por um longo momento até ser atraída pela curiosidade e me inclinar para pegar. Meu corpo todo se cola ao de Peeta, sua pele quente roçando a minha dos pés a cabeça. Ele mal se move. É uma pedra sob minhas mãos. Deito a cabeça em seu peito e avalio o colar com a mão. Sua respiração é calma. Posso ouvir seu coração batendo erraticamente, exato ao meu.

- Katniss, eu...

- Não diz nada – sussurro em meio a tudo, pousando o colar sobre seu peito de novo. Fecho os olhos e pouso o palma sobre o pingente, acalmando-me, acomodando-me. Sinto-me confortável. Sei que estou segura, que posso passar toda essa noite aqui... _Sei o que ele vai dizer_. Ou talvez saiba. Sua mão forte desliza em meu cabelo delicadamente, acariciando-o – por favor, não fala nada...

Talvez esse tenha sido o melhor sono de minha vida.

_Naquela fui obrigada a ir deitar mais cedo. Talvez porque meu pai estivesse suspeitando de meu possível envolvimento com algum garoto e me prender em casa fosse à solução. Savannah, Ashley, Peeta, Terry, Ben e eu tomávamos banho de chuva com algumas crianças quando meu pai me chamou da varanda. Tive que ir... Tive que deixa-lo. Fora difícil largar sua mão. Papai, com toda sua desconfiança, jamais acertaria quem de fato roubara meu ingênuo coração. Suspeitava de todos, menos dele. Talvez porque não fosse meu tipo... Talvez porque eu não fosse o estilo de menina que Peeta gosta... Deveras não era relevante. O que me doía era ter que assistir todos tomando chuva de verão, exceto eu. _

_Depois de tomar banho quente, vesti uma camisola longa e ridícula e me sentei na janela grande de meu quarto, que dava direto para o jardim onde eles brincam. Curiosamente vi Peeta jogando Ashley em uma possa d'água. Os cabelos longos, ruivos e lisos da linda menina esvoaçavam por todas as partes, assim como a franja de cabelos loiros se colava a testa úmida de Peeta. Ambos caíram em uma poça grande e se sujaram. Sorri quando Savannah se aproximou provavelmente tirando o sarro e Peeta pegou a irmã mais velha pelo calcanhar e a puxou para a poça também. Vislumbrei apenas o cabelo loiro e maravilhoso de Savannah voando quando ela caiu... Gargalhei e nesse exato momento os olhos azuis de Peeta foram para mim, reclusa na torre. _

_Enquanto Savannah e Ashley tentavam se matar, Peeta saiu de dentro da poça de lama e caminhou até mim, sob a janela. Nenhuma menina estranha brincava com ele, apenas as irmãs. Somente olhei quando seus braços se ergueram e ele me chamou. Fiz que não com a cabeça, a expressão triste. Provavelmente fui compreendida. Olhou para o lado... Para o outro... Como se estivesse procurando algo. Então sumiu. O que_?_ Meus olhos procuraram pelo menos loiro até que surgiu a minha frente, exatamente a frente da minha sacada, do lado de fora. Corri até lá. Parei em frente ao vidro, já que a chave da sacada estava com meu pai. Espalmei a mão sobre o vidro e Peeta fez exatamente o que fiz. Uma mão sobre a outra. Sorrimos. Desenhei um coração no vidro embaçado e coloquei um P no meio. Ele riu, mas em seguida escreveu uma frase pequena em baixo do desenho que aos poucos se borrava._

_Você é minha alma gêmea._

_E eu me perguntava se isso iria durar para sempre..._

Acordo com o sol fraco atingindo meus olhos. _Sol._ Uau... Depois de toda aquela chuva horrenda de ontem, finalmente um dia de sol. Isso sim é bom. Abro os olhos delicadamente, piscando com cautela, e tenho uma surpresa quando olho para cima e vejo quem está adormecido ao meu lado, _com os braços ao meu redor_. O que aconteceu, afinal?

Seus olhos estão fechados, seu sono é nitidamente gostoso e profundo. A sensação que tenho é de ver um homem contente e... _Amado_? Tenho medo de me sentar bruscamente e acordá-lo. Tenho medo do que possa acontecer quando ele despertar e se der conta de que _dormimos juntos_. Logicamente, no sentido literal. Não houve sexo. Não houve nada! Apenas sonhos estranhos. Movo-me desconfortavelmente na cama. Faço uma manobra idiota para me livrar do braço de Peeta que descansa sobre meus ombros. Finalmente consigo sair dali sem acordá-lo, ainda aquecida pela proximidade indesejada de seu corpo. Olho para ele na cama... Como fomos parar nisso mesmo? O que passou ontem?

As coisas começam a aparecer em minha mente, porém não quero realmente descobrir as respostas. Tenho a impressão de que fiz muita porcaria para uma noite só. Saio do quarto e cheiro meu cabelo. Tem _cheiro de Peeta_, assim como todo meu corpo. Uma fragrância agradável e masculina... Céus. Preciso me livrar disso. Preciso tirar de mim tudo o que envolve a ele! Percebo que estou chutando bagunça, por isso começo a fazer uma faxina de ultima hora. Coloco uma roupa qualquer e começo a lavar as peças sujas, esfregar o chão, lavar o banheiro... A hora corre! Conforme vou limpando, as coisas aparecem em minha mente como uma rajada de memória indesejada.

_- Você me beijou_?

Derrubo o vaso. O mesmo se faz em caquinhos ao lado dos meus pés, que por pouco não se cortaram gravemente. Suspiro diante da bagunça. Não posso ficar me deixando levar por lembranças, por caprichos, por coisas que há muito deveriam ter sido esquecidas e apagadas... Calço um sapato mais seguro e vou até a cozinha pegar a vassoura e a pá para recolher a sujeira. Noto que já são quase meio-dia e nada de Peeta acordar. Enquanto recolho os cacos de vidro, decido não fazer comida e sim sair para comer em algum restaurante de esquina. Há muito tempo não dedico uma refeição só para mim, tranquila, longe dessa louca que rodeia minha nova vida nesse apartamento. Termino. Passo pelo quarto do meio e espio na entrada... Ele está dormindo em um sono profundo, quase inabalável. Apanho minha roupa já deslumbrando em mente o tipo de lugar que quero frequentar para almoçar. Um simplório restaurante Italiano na esquina de meu trabalho. Parece ser ótimo e barato, exatamente do jeito que procuro. Tiro a roupa com certa aspereza. Mesmo estando suada, o cheiro _dele_ ainda está impregnado em mim pela cama que inocentemente partilhamos. Minha pele suja implora por ser lavada da presença de Peeta, mas no fundo desejo somente estar mais perto.

Nua, adentro ao Box com cuidado, girando a válvula principal em meus dedos. A água que cai sobre mim é quente e agradável. Fecho os olhos diante da maravilhosa sensação que me preenche da cabeça aos pés, porém um grito estridente rompe o espaço quando tudo fica frio. Apenas percebo que fui eu quem gritou quando saio de baixo do chuveiro de água congelante me debatendo, totalmente molhada e tremula. Que porcaria é essa? Desligo. Ligo novamente para ver se volta a esquentar... Nada! Bato no chuveiro com o shampoo. Nada! Passo do frio para o quente umas mil vezes... Nada! _Droga._

Enrolo-me em uma toalha nem tão grande assim, mas que pode esconder meu corpo gelado e tremulo de Peeta. Coloco os chinelos e abro a porta do banheiro com os dedos dormentes. Meus passos fazem o chão do corredor úmido, uma vez que pinga água de mim para todo lado. _Não acredito que estou me prestando a isso..._ Espio Peeta novamente. Está dormindo. Aproximo-me. Paro ao lado dele na cama, que está deitado de bruços com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

- Peeta? – sussurro e o chacoalho delicadamente - Peeta? Acorda.

- Uhm... – resmunga e continua na mesma posição. Não consigo ver seu rosto encoberto.

- Preciso de ajuda! Anda, sai dessa cama... – chacoalho mais forte – Peeta!

- O que foi mãe? – resmunga dele. Não consigo ficar sem rir, mesmo baixinho. Cruzo os braços em frente ao corpo. Ainda tem o travesseiro sobre a cara.

- Mãe? Katniss, Peeta, Katniss! – ironizo – anda logo, levanta! Preciso de ajuda com o chuveiro! – insisto.

- Chuveiro? – a voz arrastada me faz estremecer – pra que?

- Não sei. É por isso que vim te chamar...

- Ah é? – ainda está da mesma forma. Meus pés começam a bater no chão. Já começo a cogitar jogar um balde d'água fria na cara idiota dele – ok. Mas primeiro você precisa me pedir "por favor".

Reviro os olhos perante a infantilidade dele, mas sei que é assim que vamos jogar. Mordo os lábios de raiva.

- Por favor, Peeta, você pode fazer a gentileza de me ajudar com o chuveiro? – falo em tom doce e inocente.

- _Por favor, Peeta, Deus da beleza e sabedoria... _

- Já chega! Anda logo seu idiota, sai já dessa cama antes que eu te tire dai aos tapas! – grito puxando o edredom dele, que cai ao chão e revela sua mesma roupa de ontem. Em um movimento brusco, Peeta tira o travesseiro da cama e se senta.

- Mas você é uma chata e... – para de falar quando me vê. Agarro a ponta da toalha um pouco assustada pelo olhar de surpresa que me lançou. Talvez não esperasse me ver seminua assim. Vulnerável pelo modo como estou molhada e tremendo. Vejo sua garganta se movimento, ele engolindo em seco. Isso é tão estranho... _Que ideia foi essa Katniss_?

- O chuveiro ficou frio – digo querendo quebrar esse clima, essa tensão no olhar dele sobre mim.

- Frio? – sua voz é insegura. Um mero sussurro. Não se move. Não faz nada. Apenas me olha. Tenta disfarçar, mas é constrangedor para nós dois toda essa situação.

- Sim. Do nada... Ficou frio.

Fica de pé. Meu coração para quando ficamos a vinte centímetros de distancia. Ta legal... Esse frio dentro de mim, essa sensação congelante foi embora, dando lugar a uma onda de calor distinta que me toma dos pés a cabeça. Quero me mover. Quero sair daqui, mas não posso. Meu corpo simplesmente não responde! Sinto-me mais bêbada do que ontem à noite, me sinto um emaranhado estranho de sentimentos. _Porque ele mexe comigo desse jeito_? Sua mão quente toca meu braço delicadamente.

- Você está fria...

- E tremendo – completo a frase. Minha voz é hesitante.

- Vou resolver isso.

Por um minuto pensei que iria me beijar, mas apenas se aproximou demais para se esquivar da cômoda atrás dele. Em um minuto estava longe demais para ser alcançado. Suspiro e o sigo lentamente, não querendo ficar muito perto, porém não desejando tão pouco perdê-lo de vista. Foi até a caixa de força e fez alguma coisa. Rapidamente voltou para o corredor coçando os olhos e passou por mim sem ao menos olhar em minha cara. Obviamente estou mais vermelha que tudo, nervosa e também evito encará-lo. As coisas são fáceis, porém difíceis entre nós. Adentro ao banheiro e lá está Peeta mexendo no chuveiro, em alguma coisa que não sei ao certo o que é.

- Acho que caiu a resistência – comenta olhando para o buraco que abriu no chuveiro. Está encima de um apoio da banheira.

- E o que significa? – questiono impaciente.

- Que vai ter que se trocada! – responde como se fosse obvio. Tira a camisa e limpa alguma coisa com a mesma. Desvio o olhar de seu peito nu.

- E de onde vamos tirar uma resistência? – ironizo. Peeta fecha o chuveiro e desce do apoio, parando a minha frente com a camisa suja na mão. Ele faz de propósito... Aposto que tudo isso é um jogo para me envolver ou no mínimo me deixar constrangida ao máximo! Usa a camisa para secar o peito.

- Temos que comprar.

- E eu tomo banho onde?

- No quarto do meio – revira os olhos ao responder.

- Então vai comprar a resistência...

- Porque eu?

Estou no meio do corredor, indo para o banheiro do quarto, quando a campainha toca. Peeta, parado atrás de mim, logo se alarma, como se estivesse esperando o barulho.

- Está esperando alguém? – seu rosto pálido evidencia a resposta, não preciso nem sequer insistir – Ah... Mais uma vagabunda?

- Katniss... – tenta falar.

- Já entendi! Pode deixar que eu abro a porta para você, queridinho... – sorrio.

- Katniss! – grita, mas já estou a meio caminho, mais na frente do que ele.

Minha intenção? Zoar com a cara dele e me mostrar assim, de toalha, para quem quer que seja a piriguente que veio atrás dele. No mínimo irei afastar de meu apartamento um peso loiro e magro a mais. Não estou a fim de travar uma disputa por território em minha própria casa hoje. A talzinha com certeza vai morrer de ciúmes quando me ver assim com ele. Giro a maçaneta em meus dedos e vejo Peeta absurdamente pálido do outro lado, passando a mão no cabelo exasperadamente. Isso me faz rir. A porta está aberta... Paro de rir no exato momento em que vejo a figura parada no corredor, olhando fixamente e assustadoramente para mim.

Loira. Linda. Olhos azuis e muito familiares. Usa um vestido rosa claro da Dior, sapatos altos e bonitos. O colar em seu pescoço com a letra S me é reconhecível mesmo depois de todo esse tempo, assim como as poucas sardas espalhadas em sua bochecha. Ela sorri e pisca um pouco surpresa. Estreita o olhar antes de apoiar a mão no peito e falar, finalmente.

- Katniss?

Droga. É ela! Savannah! A irmã mais velha de Peeta.


	9. Agradecimentos & Recordações

_- Gosto de você Katniss, por isso estou te falando isso... Não é porque te odeio, porque quero que o namoro de vocês dois acabe... Mas porque sei que tudo foi uma aposta que Peeta fez com Gale. Sei que isso foi uma brincadeira envolvendo você e acho errado continuarem se divertindo as suas custas. Realmente... Você não merece nem em um milhão de anos uma sujeira dessas. _

_Não quero acreditar nas palavras de Savannah, mas sei que ela jamais mentiria para mim. Somos amigas, ela é muito boa para mentir em vão. O que mais me dói é saber que tanto Peeta quanto Gela seriam capazes de fazer uma coisa assim. Gale porque odeia Peeta e iria querer me ver queimada com ele. Essa tal aposta é motivo suficiente para mim nunca mais querer por os olhos naquele riquinho idiota. E Peeta... Porque é um desgraçado. Sempre foi. Eu sempre soube. Somente me enganei. Vi o que queria ver. _

_- Mas... Como você sabe disso Savannah_? _Como pode provar e... – aperto em punhos as mãos ao lado do corpo. As lágrimas perigam cair, mas contenho-as ao máximo. Não vou fraquejar. Não posso agora!_

_- Ashley e eu ouvimos quando Peeta e Gale conversavam no celeiro sobre a aposta. Já sei disso desde o começo, Katniss, apenas não te contei porque acreditava que você e Peeta jamais iriam ter alguma coisa – seus olhos são tristes e me pedem desculpa a cada momento. Nem parece que já faz uma hora que estamos conversando em baixo dessa árvore, afastadas de todos. Foi realmente estranho Savannah querer passear comigo tão longe antes do anoitecer. _

_- Como você descobriu sobre nós_? _– tenho vergonha de cada palavra que falo ou escuto, me sinto um lixo, mas preciso saber dos detalhes. De cada palavra suja de Gale e Peeta._

_- Vocês mantiveram o relacionamento em segredo, mas era nítida a forma diferente como estavam agindo. Tive certeza quando Ashley me contou que viu vocês se beijando no lago – abaixo o olhar quando uma lágrima cai – ah meu Deus, me perdoe Katniss! Perdoe-me por ter dito tudo, mas... Não posso deixar isso continuar sem que você saiba! _

_Ela também está chorando e isso aumenta minha certeza de que Savannah jamais mentiria para mim. Seco a lágrima em minha bochecha duramente. Sinto uma parede crescendo ao redor de meu frágil coração._

_- Eu... Não sei o que dizer... Eu... – Savannah coloca uma mão sobre meu ombro._

_- Juro que não queria dizer. Ashley foi fraca demais, teve medo de te contar – não consigo olhar para ela. Não consigo acreditar que tudo o que vivi com Peeta nesse verão fora uma... Maldita aposta! Para piorar, entre ele e meu melhor amigo! – Katniss, meu irmão é um idiota. Ele não te merece!_

- Uau... Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Afasto de minha mente a cena mais marcante que tenho de Savannah Mellark. À tarde onde tudo acabou para mim... À tarde onde fiquei sabendo que Peeta era a pior espécie de homem que existia. Caio na real, no hoje, no agora, onde estou enrolada em uma toalha e Peeta sem camisa atrás de mim na frente dela. Exatamente da pessoa que me alertara o quão idiota esse cara poderia ser.

- Savannah? Não... Tudo certo, nós... – tento falar, mas as palavras simplesmente me faltam.

- Entra logo Savannah, para de ser chata! – diz Peeta se aproximando, me empurrando para o lado delicadamente e abrindo passagem para ela, que sorri ao adentrar ao apartamento.

- Estou impressionada! Então... Vocês dois...

Peeta fecha a porta com tudo e para atrás dela depois de passar o trinco. Fico do lado dele, encarando Savannah parada em meio à sala. É obvio que está pensando que temos um caso. É obvio que tudo isso é doentio a ponto de ser ridículo! Ela nos encara com os olhos azuis cautelosos, porém satisfeitos.

- Não, nós dois _nada!_ – explico com a mandíbula destravada, finalmente – _nós dois_ não existe!

- Mas... – sorri um pouco – gente... Qual é! Olhe para vocês! - olho para Peeta e ele faz o mesmo, me encara em seguida. _Ele _sem camisa. _Eu _de toalha, nua. Engulo a respiração – é obvio que estavam em um momento de intimidade e atrapalhei tudo!

- Não Savannah, não é nada disso! – tento dizer.

- É claro que é! Nós estamos juntos Savannah, diga oi para sua cunhadinha... – ironiza Peeta. Olho para ele em total choque por seu tom bruto - nós somente moramos aqui juntos. _Somente isso_.

Savannah perde o sorriso e ajeita a bolsa no ombro. Coro com o tom rígido de Peeta, mas parece que a postura dele a convenceu. Savannah cruza os braços em frente ao peito.

- Moram juntos é? – fala livre de pretensões.

- Sim, infelizmente – dou de ombros. Estou acuada, praticamente não me reconheço. Talvez por ser Savannah, não qualquer pessoa. Talvez porque essa garota conheça bem demais nossa história para presenciar um momento desses entre nós.

- Olha... Katniss... Vai tomar seu banho e colocar uma roupa enquanto explico as coisas para Savannah – sugere como se quisesse me retirar da sala às pressas. Nem penso em negar sua vontade. Estou louca para sair desse meio pesado que nos envolvemos – eu e minha irmã temos muita coisa para conversar.

- Exatamente. _Muita coisa_! – diz ela se sentando no sofá com uma postura elegante e impecável. Parece trazer novidades não tão boas... Novidades estas que Peeta não quer que eu ouça. Hum...

- Ok. Vou tomar banho e já volto para conversarmos Savannah. Faz muito tempo que não te vejo, é sempre legar te reencontrar – ela sorri para mim com ternura. Assente positivamente.

- Claro que sim Katniss. Pode ir com calma que estou sem pressa – e pisca para mim.

- Certo. Com licença.

Lanço um olhar furtivo para Peeta antes de deixar a sala e recebo de volta uma piscadinha. Idiota. Adentro ao quarto do meio depois de pegar minhas roupas no banheiro dos fundos e, apenas quando fecho a porta, a voz deles ecoa pelo apartamento. Não consigo ouvir tudo nitidamente, porém faço o maior esforço! Noto que ao me aproximar da janela as coisas ficam mais claras.

- Fiz um esforço danado para te encontrar! Porque veio para tão longe? – diz Savannah em tom ríspido.

- Porque era o único lugar onde papai não pensaria em me procurar. O único lugar onde posso ficar longe de toda a loucura que aconteceu comigo nos últimos tempos... – responde um Peeta sem muito animo.

- Bem que mamãe disse que você é um covarde! Eles estão certos em ter te deserdado... É o mínimo que você merece depois de ter feito o que fez!

- Qual é Savannah! Pensei que você e Ashley não fossem se meter nesse assunto! E se veio aqui para ficar me jogando na cara tudo o que fiz é melhor ir embora! Não estou fugindo, se é o que acha... Já fui deserdado, minha herança já foi para quem deveria ir, agora a situação está toda resolvida! – uau. Está bravo.

- Resolvida? Acha que está tudo resolvido com dinheiro? Acha que é só isso que importa? Você é um babaca Peeta... Um babaca!

- Sei disso também. Mais alguma coisa? – foi irônico agora.

- Sim! Sei muito bem que você não está fugindo... Sei que se está aqui não é para ficar longe de papai ou do que você fez, mas sim para ficar bem perto de Katniss!

- O que? Do que está falando Savannah?

- Agora que a vi aqui com você tudo ficou muito claro para mim... – fala mais baixo. Preciso fazer esforço para ouvir tudo – a mamãe sabia que Katniss iria vir morar aqui porque a mãe dela ligou em casa e desabafou. Você se ligou para onde ela iria e veio correndo para cá, em busca de ficar do lado dela. Assume irmãozinho. Eu sei muito bem qual é a sua...

- E se fora Savannah? – responde na lata, sem demora, enquanto ainda estou impressionada com o fato de minha mãe ter contado a mãe de Peeta sobre minha saída de casa – qual é o problema?

- Problema nenhum. Fico feliz que estejam juntos.

- Nós não estamos juntos...

- Não? E o que acabei de ver?

- Foi só um problema com o chuveiro. Eu jamais relaria um dedo nela, você sabe...

- E porque não? Não me diga que mudou com o que houve em Londres? Agora é um homem de respeito por acaso?

- Não. Eu jamais encostaria um dedo em Katniss porque já a machuquei muito. Porque _alguém_ disse coisas que ela nunca deveria ter escutado sobre mim... Porque _alguém _quis abrir os olhos dela e tudo o que fez foi tirar de mim minha única chance de ser feliz. Ou será que _você_ já se esqueceu disso?

Deixo alguma coisa cair e faço bastante barulho. Tremendo, tapo a boca com uma das mãos e me viro para ver o que foi. A voz de ambos para na sala, sinal de que me ouviram. Droga! Um enfeite está no chão e rapidamente o levanto, ajeitando no lugar correto. Corro para o banheiro com minhas coisas e travo a porta, para em seguida ouvir claramente o momento em que a porta do quarto foi aberta. Ligo a torneira quando escuto uma batida leve na porta do banheiro.

- O que? – grito fingindo estar tranquila.

- Está tudo bem ai? – diz um Peeta preocupado.

- Aham... – berro – vá embora!

- Ok. Desculpa.

Escoro-me na banheira quando ele sai, me afundando e relaxando. A água quente me faz bem... Faz-me se acalmar, mas não esquecer o que aconteceu. _Tudo o que ouvi_. Céus! O que Peeta fez de tão grave? O que tudo aquilo significa? Savannah foi sempre tão complacente com o irmão mais novo, sempre tão compreensiva e defensora... Para ela e Ashley estarem contra ele à coisa deve ser sido mesmo pesada! O problema é que nada do que foi dito naquela sala faz sentido para mim.

_Para quem foi à herança dele_?

_Porque Peeta queria fugir do pai_?

_Porque Savannah jura que ele veio ficar... Comigo_?

_Ao final da conversa, estaria Peeta jogando na cara de Savannah que fora ela a causadora de nosso rompimento_?

Isso é injusto! Ele acabou com tudo, não ela!

Lavo-me demoradamente. Trabalho em meu cabelo uns bons minutos, usando o banho como desculpa para não regressar aquela sala. Mas terei que ir... Eu mesma disse para Savannah que queria conversar. Coloquei-me nessa situação e devo encarar as coisas seguramente. Deixar de ser uma idiota. Afinal... A pior conversa que tive com Savannah já passou há muito tempo. Nada pode ser pior do que aquilo. Nada! Coloco um short e uma blusa de alças. Saio do quarto com o cabelo pingando e a pele cheirando creme de morango. A coisa mais enjoativa que já cheirei, diga-se de passagem. Enquanto vou até a sala, cheiro-me com raiva do creme que impregnou minha pele.

- Creme idiota... Porque comprei essa porcaria fedorenta? – murmuro ao notar que ambos estão conversando na sacada. Talvez porque lá seja um lugar mais reservado, onde com certeza eu não poderia ouvi-los.

- O que foi? Alergia? – questiona Savannah deitada em uma das espreguiçadeiras cor de laranja. Peeta está calado ao lado dela, sentado de frente na outra espreguiçadeira. Não me resta opção a não ser sentar do lado dele. Faço isso sem hesitar, ficando a um palmo de distancia de seu braço.

- Não... Comprei um creme idiota e fedorento. Agora não tem como tirar esse cheiro até a boa vontade de minha pele. Credo – reclamo. Savannah sorri para mim. Seu sorriso é familiar e acolhedor.

- Katniss... Katniss... Nunca mude garota. Eu te adoro! – me dá um tapinha no joelho. Retribuo o sorriso, porém o mesmo logo some quando sinto o rosto de Peeta próximo a minha nuca. Paraliso. Não sei se recuo, se lhe meto um tapa na cara... Apenas fico quieta.

- Hum... Cheira morangos.

Oh! Ele estava mesmo me cheirando? Engulo a respiração e simulo que isso não me afeta. Simulo muito mal, diga-se de passagem, uma vez que Savannah nos encara com os olhinhos brilhantes de expectativa. Peeta e eu mantemos o canto visual quando nosso olhar se cruza. Ele todo bobo e eu nervosa por seu comportamento na frente de Savannah.

- Eu odeio morangos! – sou incapaz de desviar o olhar dele.

- Eu adoro morangos... – dá de ombros graciosamente e sorri.

- Ok... – sussurro e me viro para Savannah, que acabou de rir bem alto. _Está achando graça de nós_? – e como vai o seu filho Savannah? Deve ser um homenzinho! – é a primeira coisa que me vêm à cabeça para desviar esse assunto bobo.

- Oh sim. Christopher já é um homenzinho, fará dez anos... Aliás, será uma grande festa, você está convidada Katniss. Você não – ela aponta para o irmão, que revira os olhos – brincadeira! Você sim! Christopher nunca me perdoaria se seu amado padrinho não estivesse em seu aniversário de dez anos.

- Você é padrinho dele? – cutuco Peeta nas costelas. Ele dá de ombros – Uau. Que péssima escolha Savannah...

- Eu sei querida, mas meus dois irmãos são os únicos que eu confiaria para apadrinharem meu filho. Se bem que Chris tem dois padrinhos, uma vez que Ashley... Bom... Você sabe – concordo com um aceno e pisco, dando a entender que compreendo. Peeta me abraça pelos ombros despreocupadamente. Isso me irrita, mas sei que se começar a bater boca com ele por causa disso nossa discussão vai dar o que falar na frente de Savannah. O que menos quero aqui é um show a mais – porém ela é ótima! Vai ver o menino todo mês e sempre está lá quando ele precisa. Ao contrário de certa pessoa... – a indireta para Peeta é nítida.

- Ah... Qual é Savannah! – parece entediado – você sabe que sempre fui muito chegado ao menino. Só parei de ir visita-lo quando vim morar aqui. Você sabe... Não quero ficar indo para Londres. O que menos desejo é dar de cara com o papai.

- O papai não tem nada a ver com você e Christopher.

- Ela tem razão... – comento baixinho para ele.

- Ah não... Você também vai defender ela? – choraminga Peeta me olhando de cima. Dou de ombros e mordo os lábios – Ok. Não posso fazer nada! Ele terá que me desculpar pela festa, porque também não irei.

- O que? – tiro o braço dele de meu ombro – como assim não vai?

- Como assim não vai? – repete a irmã dele – Christopher nunca vai te perdoar, Peeta, nem eu! Escuta, é aniversário dele, ele te ama muito... Quero fingir que não ouvi o que acabou de ser dito aqui! – os olhos dela pegam fogo em direção a Peeta.

- Savannah... O papai...

- Katniss vai te convencer. Não vai querida? – eu, quieta em meu canto, sou obrigada a sair do anonimato e me manifestar. O olhar suplicante de Savannah me quebra as pernas diante da insistência de Peeta. Sei que posso chantageá-lo e leva-lo a festinha do garoto, algo me diz que será muito fácil... Porque eu? Penso em Dylan, meu sobrinho. Eu o amo muito e ele também ficaria chateado se eu faltasse em seu aniversário.

- Ela não pode – Peeta desvia o olhar para o chão.

- Acho que sim, eu posso – encaro-o, mas seu olhar não é meu neste momento, mas sim da vista bonita para o parque.

- Ok. Sim. Você pode... Mas porque faria isso? – agora ele me olha. Engulo em seco diante daquele olhar. Meu estomago retrai-se e sinto falta de ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos. É como se Peeta pudesse me controlar apenas com aquele olhar acusatório.

- Vou encontrar um bom motivo.

É o que digo antes de Savannah receber uma ligação e ter que ir embora. Como veio de táxi, Peeta se prontificou em leva-la de volta ao hotel para depois dar uma carona ao aeroporto. Seja lá o que for que Savannah tenha vindo aclarar com Peeta já está resolvido. Prefiro ficar sozinha em casa e fazer o almoço... Apenas ai me dou conta que faltei ao emprego e ligo para Madame Donner em buscar de dar uma explicação. Felizmente, Michelle explicou para ela que passei mal na boate e estou perdoada porque trabalhei no sábado... Livre de todo esse problema, mas infeliz por ter perdido o dia na floricultura, resolvi checar minha documentação da faculdade enquanto o ensopado fica pronto. Quase caio para trás quando me dou conta que meu primeiro dia de aula é... _Hoje._

_Babaca,_

_Minhas aulas começam hoje. Esqueci-me completamente! Não estranhe minha ausência... Concerte o chuveiro! Se ficar com fome tem ensopado na geladeira. Até mais tarde,_

_K._

Simplesmente cheguei à faculdade e peguei o horário. Sai correndo pelos corredores em direção a minha sala de aula, exasperada para reparar o erro de esquecer que exatamente hoje minha vida de estudante recomeçaria. Acomodei-me no auditório ao lado de uma garota ruiva e gordinha, que assistia atentamente as explicações do professor de meia-idade. Era algo sobre geometria, logo me interessei. Peguei todas as anotações com a garota, que se chamava Judy, e até o final da aula trocamos número de telefones. Ela se voluntariou para comer algo comigo no intervalo da aula e aceitei sua companhia... Nosso lanche na cantina principal fora agradável, a conversa entre nós fluía fácil, então acabei falando sobre... _Ele_.

- Uau! Mas me conta... Como é estar apaixonada por um cara que você deveria odiar? – questionou totalmente excitada com minha narrativa cheia de adulações. Daria um bom livro ou filme tudo o que já passei com Peeta e _ainda_ estou passando. Suspiro e pego minha coca, dando um gole longo no canudo e olhando para as sardas das bochechas dela.

- Não estou apaixonada por Peeta... – finjo desinteresse dando de ombros. Uma coisa é admitir isso para mim mesma, outra é admitir para os demais. Judy parece não acreditar muito.

- Não? Ok... Mas obviamente sente algo por ele. O que é? – tomo mais um gole da coca e penso.

- É Katniss... O que é que você sente por ele?

A voz ecoa acima de minha cabeça. Rapidamente ergo os olhos para Judy, que encara a pessoa parada atrás de mim com certa surpresa nos olhos escuros. Já sei quem é, obviamente, não preciso de uma dica. _Essa voz..._ Eu reconheceria até no lugar mais sombrio do universo. Quase me engasgo com a Coca quando giro meu banco, no qual estou acomodada de frente para o balcão, e encaro aqueles esmagadores olhos azuis vibrantes. Peeta usa uma blusa escura, de mangas cumpridas, gola alta e colada ao peito. Está de jeans, o cabelo penteado e arrumadinho como sempre. Aquele amaldiçoado colar está pendurado em seu pescoço, evidente em seu peito.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – questiono tremula por dentro, mas aparentando tranquilidade.

- O que acha que estou fazendo aqui? – estreita o olhar e vejo que algo está errado.

- Não sei... Eu deveria saber? – volto-me para Judy, calada e tentando desvendar essa conversa, e faço as devidas apresentações – Judy, essa é Peeta. Peeta, essa é Judy.

- É um prazer – cumprimenta Peeta educadamente. Judy cora sob seu olhar e se despede de mim com segundas intenções, querendo me deixar sozinha com ele – finalmente arrumou uma amiga que preste... Ela parece ser legal – comenta quando se acomoda no banquinho em que ela estava.

- Sim, ela é. Ou vai me dizer que também está interessado nela? – coloco o copo sobre o balcão e evito olhar para ele. Fico mexendo no gelo dentro do copo com o canudo.

- Não. Com garotas boas eu não mexo... É claro que existem as exceções – suspiro. Babaca.

- Porque fica nesse joguinho de indiretas? Esquece Peeta. Comigo não funciona... – largo a Coca e olho para ele, que em seguida puxa meu copo e coloca entre os lábios o canudo. Toma sem preocupações.

- Savannah ficou muito feliz em te ver. Adorou saber que estamos morando juntos – comenta despreocupadamente.

- Também adoro sua irmã – puxo meu copo da mão dele.

- E eu? Você me adora? – exibe um sorriso falso. Reviro os olhos.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – insisto.

- Vim te dizer obrigado.

- Ah é? Pelo que? Não podia ter me esperado chegar em casa? – tento soar impressionada.

- Você estava demorando muito...

- Kat? - viro-me rapidamente. Ali está Will, em toda sua beleza, carregando uma pasta e vestido de branco.

- Will! – comemoro sua presença propositalmente, vendo a avaliação minuciosa que Peeta faz do novo membro de nossa conversa – Uau. Você está demais! O que faz aqui?

- Vim para uma palestra. Vão oferecer cursos de outras áreas aqui na faculdade e tem algo que me interessou um pouco... É seu primeiro dia? E ai Peeta? – se aproxima e me dá um beijo na bochecha, apertando a mão de Peeta em seguida.

- Sim. Meu primeiro dia... E sabe de uma coisa? Está na minha hora! – desço do banco e deixo a coca lá, praticamente pela metade – me acompanha até a sala? – digo a Will, que me oferece o braço. Peeta nada diz, apenas assiste a cena calado.

- Claro. Até mais Peeta!

Troco um olhar silencioso com Peeta, aquele com pinta de vitória por deixa-lo ali no vácuo. Porém, o que recebo me parte no meio. Ele simplesmente fica de pé e pega a coca.

- Obrigado por ter me aberto os olhos hoje. Obrigado por me aproximar de minha família e não me deixar decepcionar um garotinho muito importante.

Então me dá as costas e some em meio aos estudantes. Minhas pernas só me movem quando Will me puxa e sou obrigada a caminhar. Ele fala, mas nada penetra em meus ouvidos. Apenas escuto as palavras simplórias e humildes de Peeta ecoando no fundo de minha mente. Palavras de agradecimento a mim totalmente sinceras. Droga. Porque sempre faço as coisas erradas? Ele veio aqui só para me agradecer e eu... Nada da aula penetra em minha mente. Sou obrigada a contar no relógio os segundos para chegar em casa.

Will me leva em casa em seu carro, mesmo que eu tenha negado a carona. Não dou importância, apenas subo pelo elevador com ânsia de reencontrar Peeta. Quero pedir desculpas e ser legal. Quero fazer uma comida gostosa para nós e falar um pouco sobre meu primeiro dia... Quero pedir a ele que me conte sobre seu sobrinho, talvez convencê-lo a se abrir comigo. Finalmente minha mente está livre de reprovações, afinal, ele disse claramente a Savannah que _eu era sua única chance de ser feliz_. Posso considerar isso um avanço contra o regresso de todos esses anos? Posso perdoar?

Abro a porta do apartamento com um pouco de ansiedade, mas o sorriso em meu rosto morre quando vejo Peeta sentado no sofá... Com uma garota.


	10. Pacto Silencioso

A chave quase cai de minhas mãos, porém seguro-as firmemente para impedir que assistam a minha fragilidade. Fecho a porta e não digo nada, apenas coloco as chaves no chaveiro e passo direto para meu quarto, sem fazer questão de cumprimenta-los. Pude ver a garota morena, de cabelos curtos e magrela me espiando com cara feia enquanto Peeta me assistia atravessar o espaço muito confuso. O sorriso no rosto dele também havia sumido quando seus olhos caíram sobre mim. Bato a porta do quarto para demonstrar que não estou feliz e jogo minha bolsa em um canto qualquer do quarto, para em seguida cair sobre a cama com a cara no travesseiro.

Primeiro dia na faculdade? Ótimo.

Minhas boas intenções com Peeta... Ele acabou com tudo. Eu acabei com tudo. Como sempre.

Não demora nem um minuto para a porta do meu quarto ser aberta.

- Katniss?

- Vai embora!

Grito quando a voz dele ecoa no ambiente e vibra através de mim. Meu grito parece superar qualquer som, o que o surpreende. Viro a cara para o outro lado, impedindo Peeta de ver meu rosto. Porque diabos estou chorando? Porque diabos me sinto ridícula por ter cogitado me aproximar dele? Tento aquietar a respiração.

- Você está bem? – sua voz é hesitante. Pelo menos sabe que fez porcaria. Sento-me na cama e o encaro firmemente. Pela primeira vez vejo em seus olhos uma culpa que carrega há tantos anos. Pela primeira vez não quero insultá-lo ou bater boca, somente... Ser eu mesma.

- Eu pareço bem? – choramingo. Viro o rosto e seco as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. O peso sobre meu coração me estraçalha... Quase tanto quanto o olhar doce e arrependido de meu querido antigo amante – vá embora ok? Deixe-me sozinha... Por favor.

Fico de pé e vou até ele com a intenção de meter a porta em sua cara, porém a única coisa que Peeta faz é agarrar meu pulso e chegar mais perto. Paraliso. Olho para sua mão em mim e para ele novamente. Tento puxar o pulso, mas sou menos forte do que ele.

- Não estrague tudo... – implora.

- _Você_ começou estragando... Eu apenas continuei – puxei o pulso e fechei a porta com força em sua cara. Ele não tentou me incomodar novamente.

Lavei o rosto, coloquei um pijama e arrumei todo meu uniforme de trabalho. Não ouvi sequer um pio na sala durante todo esse tempo. Resolvi espiar para ver se acontecia algo e me dei conta que estava sozinha no apartamento. Peeta saíra com a biscate para algum lugar. Suspirei e me arrastei até a cozinha. O relógio já marcava quase meia-noite. Bebi um copo de leite com a imagem de Peeta e daquela garota se atracando na mente, mas fui forte o suficiente para afastá-la e voltar a meu quarto... Quer dizer... Ao quarto do meio. Assim que passei em frente à porta do mesmo visualizei aquela noite em que dormi nos braços de Peeta. Aquela noite calma e tranquila, o melhor sonho que já passei. Deslizei para dentro do quarto sem perceber e acabei me deitando na cama. Estiquei as costas no colchão confortável sentindo o corpo todo relaxando... Isso é o céu. Encolho-me nos lençóis que ainda trazer o cheiro de Peeta misturado ao meu e fecho os olhos, viajando no tempo, lembrando-se de outra noite que passei ao lado dele... Há muito tempo.

_Eu e ele... Na casa de madrinha... Sozinhos. _

_Blanca, nossa madrinha, pedira permissão há nossos pais para ter uma noite com nós dois em sua casa. Ela queria nos reunir antes que a família de Peeta fosse embora, fato que nos colocava em polvorosa. Simplesmente não conseguíamos cogitar a ideia de ficar um longe do outro depois de nosso verão romântico. Porém madrinha teve que sair... Algo me dizia que ela sabia da história minha e de Peeta, por isso quis nos reunir aqui. Algo me dizia que o maior sonho de madrinha era ver seus dois afilhados juntos. _

_Nosso plano para ficarmos juntos era simples... Peeta iria pedir para os pais o deixarem viver um ano com nossa madrinha, que já tinha os filhos casados e era muito sozinha. Michel e sua esposa já estavam quase convencidos a deixar Peeta por aqui, uma vez que em sua casa em Londres era muito sozinho por ser o único garoto e sua conduta na escola era meio duvidosa... Mudar-se para um local pacato e sem graça seria, talvez, uma solução para o mau comportamento do garoto nos estudos. Blanca parecia ser a pessoa certa para por o afilhado na linha. _

_- E se o seu pai não deixar você ficar_? – _sussurro para ele. Estávamos no escuro. No quarto. Madrinha havia dito que iria chegar tarde, por isso apostamos que poderíamos ficar um pouco mais juntos._

_- Ele deixa. O problema é minha mãe... Porém acredito que ela não se importe. Blanca é a melhor amiga dela, as duas são carne e unha – olho para seu rosto de baixo. Estou deitada sobre seu peito – pode se acostumar com minha companhia, princesa, vou ficar com você pode bastante tempo._

_Recebo um beijo na testa e sorrio sem pensar. Mal sabe ele como é o que mais quero... Ficar com ele para sempre. _

_- Então você vai dançar comigo na minha feste de quinze anos mês que vem_? _– seu sorriso se alarga._

_- Claro... Mas acho que Gale não vai gostar disso – ironiza. Eu gargalho._

_- Gale_? _Ele também terá sua dança_... _– pisco para ele despreocupadamente. _

_- Não gostei disso... – torce os lábios. Ergo-me e o beijo delicadamente – ele vai ter um beijo também_?

_- Nãos seja idiota. Nem todos tem sua sorte – sorrindo, Peeta me vira e fica por cima de mim. _

_Seus lábios cobrem os meus e sua língua busca minha boca. Beijo-o de volta, enrolando meus dedos em sua camisa xadrez. Sua boca é cálida e quente, receptiva a meus beijos e ativa contra meus lábios. A pressão que seu corpo faz sobre o meu é até então desconhecida, porém tentadora e surpreendentemente agradável. Como posso descrever tudo isso_? _A sensação nova de sentir o corpo dele tão próximo do meu... Sinto-me frágil. Sinto-me estranha... Dominada por outro tipo de desejo. Paro de me mover quando sinto a mão dele subindo por minha cintura. Seus dedos quentes correndo em minha barriga até roçarem delicadamente sobre meu sutiã. Empurro-o quase repentinamente. Peeta se afasta e me encara de cima. Sua respiração é ofegante, o cabelo caindo em sua testa bagunçado... Seus lábios úmidos e vermelhos. Eu também me sinto quente, mas isso é estranho... _

_Então ouvimos um barulho e nos separamos mais rapidamente do que nos unimos. _

De repente desperto sentindo um peso diferente se acomodando ao meu lado no colchão macio. Não me arrisco a abrir completamente os olhos, porém não é preciso ser muito esperta para saber de quem se trata. _Ele _é a única pessoa com chave para entrar aqui no apartamento. Viro-me para sua direção e me deparo com Peeta deitado ao meu lado, olhando fixamente. Parece pensativo e lívido... O que me confunde.

- O que está... ? – começo com a voz arrastada. Tudo isso parece um sonho, nada soa realístico demais. É como se a figura dele flutuasse a meu redor numa nuvem obscura.

- Por favor, não diz nada... – pede num sussurro perdido em meio ao silêncio que antes dominava.

A surpresa me domina quando Peeta me empurra delicadamente contra o colchão, me fazendo deitar virada para cima. Em segundos seu corpo acolhedores está sobre o meu, seus olhos presos nos meus olhos... Aquilo é nostálgico. Como há muito tempo, posso visualizar perfeitamente seu cabelo bagunçado, seus olhos brilhando, sua doce respiração descompassada... Posso sentir seu coração batendo junto ao meu.

- Mas e ela?

Refiro-me a garota que estava com ele no sofá. Nem mesmo essa cena toda ao meu redor pode me fazer esquecer. Nada pode apagar de minha mente que ele estava com outro agora mesmo. Os dedos quentes de Peeta roçam minha bochecha delicadamente... O jeito tranquilo e doce como me encara demonstra um sentimento além de minha compreensão. Ou talvez inteiramente de minha compreensão, apenas oculto por um coração empedrado. Estremeço diante de seu toque, principalmente quando seus dedos hesitantes deslizam por meus lábios em um toque gentil e devoto.

- Ela... Michelle... Tiffany... Nenhuma delas é _nada_ comparadas a você.

Aquilo me desnorteia, porém a sensação de tontura não perdura por muito tempo. Envolvidos pela escuridão do quarto do meio, Peeta une seus lábios aos meus em uma caricia gentil e apaixonada. Meu coração dispara no mesmo momento e posso sentir o sangue pulsando forte em minhas veias. O corpo todo formiga ao passo em que sinto novamente... _Amor_. Senti por todo esse tempo, desde que o reencontrei, mas somente agora tudo aquilo dentro de mim se materializou em um beijo inesperado. Minhas mãos correm por seu ombro e se enroscam em sua camisa xadrez, a mesma que usava mais tarde, porém que não trás nenhum cheiro de mulher. _Somente o meu_. Perco-me em sua boca quente, me perco nos gemidos doces que exalamos através do beijo... É como se isso fosse uma coisa da qual necessitássemos, porém fomos privados por muitos anos. Não sei explicar qualquer coisa, somente sei que me sinto exatamente como naquele verão... Como se meus desejos de verão estivessem, finalmente, se realizando.

Eu não o paro, porém Peeta cai de costas ao meu lado e ficamos os dois olhando para o teto sem dizer nada, somente respirando rapidamente. Quando conseguimos respirar como antes, nossos olhares se reencontram e no mesmo segundo minhas mãos buscam seu corpo. Nossos lábios se entrelaçam, nossas mãos se perdem num toque sem fim... O único ruído que preenche o quarto é aquele que escapa do encontro de nossos lábios sôfregos. A única coisa que ocupa meu coração é aquele velho sentimento... E sei que o homem que me beija sente o mesmo. Talvez por isso deixei ser beijada. Talvez por isso não me importei com mais nada, pude esquecer qualquer coisa. Talvez por isso Peeta me observara dormir depois sem exigir ou cobrar qualquer coisa além de um velho sentimento... Um desejo de verão.

A xicara de café está fumegando em meus dedos. Faltam dez minutos para eu sair para o trabalho e esse tempo não passa nem de brincadeira. Suspiro pesadamente sentindo um alivio antes desconhecido me assolar o corpo. A noite foi... Ótima. Nós dormimos juntos. _Dormir de dormir_, nada mais, porém nos beijamos e a situação vai ser estranha. Como vou encarar Peeta depois disso? Depois de toda aquela fragilidade que demonstrei em seus braços? Bebo mais um gole de café imaginando que poderia ter sido pior. Poderíamos ter feito sexo e ai sim o clima seria terrível... Aliás, como ele conseguiu não fazer nada comigo naquela cama? Para ser sincera também não pensei muito nisso... Concentrei-me no fato de estar com ele e apenas isso me bastava.

Um barulho se fez na sala e ergui os olhos. Da cozinha, onde estou encostada ao alto balcão, posso ver Peeta se aproximando com a chave do carro rodando nos dedos. Está usando calça e blusa social aliado a uma gravata azul. Também está muito bem penteado. Seu perfume gostoso entra por todos os lados por onde ele passa e posso ver aquele colar bonito marcando em sua camisa. Parece lívido, sem qualquer questionamento ou cobrança em sua face.

- Bom dia – diz enquanto pega uma xicara no escorredor e a enche de café morno. Para a minha frente, do outro lado do balcão, e beberica o café com cuidado.

- Bom dia... Aonde vai desse jeito? – continuo bebendo meu café para não precisa ficar olhando para ele.

- Que jeito?

- Parecendo gente... – refiro-me a roupa social e a arrumação exacerbada. Peeta é obrigado a rir por trás de sua xicara e a abaixa quando responde minha pergunta.

- É meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Ir _parecendo gente_ faz parte das exigências de meu tio Josh – dá de ombros. Levanto-me para lavar minha xicara e coloca-la de volta no escorredor de louça.

- Uau. Boa sorte com isso.

- Valeu. Quer uma carona até o trabalho? – seco minhas mãos no pano de prato e apanho minha bolsa que estava sobre a mesa.

Sua proposta ecoa em minha cabeça. Ok. Ele não disse nada sobre ontem à noite, também não irei dizer. Isso parece um pacto silencioso, porém rigorosamente seguido. Serei adepta disso também, não quer ser quem vai cobrar algo ou pedir esclarecimentos. Se vamos dormir juntos e compartilhar intimidade desnecessária dentro daquele quarto do meio todas as noites, é assim que tem que funcionar. Silenciosamente. Como se aquele quarto fosse um lugar onde pudéssemos expor nossos sentimentos. Será que Peeta pensa assim também ou estou somente delirando?

- Aceito. Claro – respondo ajeitando a bolsa no ombro.

Saímos logo. Praticamente não falamos nada dentro do carro, ele simplesmente dirige atendendo uma ligação de seu tio no viva voz. Em dado momento, meu nome aparece no meio da conversa.

_- Katniss? Aquela linda garota que mora com você? Está dando carona para ela? –_ diz o tio dele do outro lado da linha. Posso ouvir tudo pelo viva voz. Coro sob as palavras dele. _Linda garota_.

- Sim. Claro que é ela... Diga olá para ela tio Josh. Não sabe como ela curte você – gargalha. Sou obrigada a rir também. Peeta sabe que não gosto muito de seu tio Josh.

- _Olá minha querida. Como está sendo aguentar o coração apaixonado de meu afilhado_?

Pisco algumas vezes e espio Peeta, que apenas sorri enquanto dirige.

- Bem fácil na verdade Josh – respondo dando de ombros – mas acho melhor não me subestimar. Qualquer hora posso me cansar a mata-lo acidentalmente à noite.

Os dois riem de mim e logo a ligação é encerrada. Peeta estaciona em frente à floricultura, onde vejo Michelle me espirando de dentro da loja. Peeta me chama com um cutucar no braço. Encaro-o constrangida pelos comentários que as moças fazem lá dentro sobre mim, obviamente.

- Então nós vamos juntos ao aniversário de Christopher... – começa um pouco hesitante. Pisco algumas vezes buscando na mente essa passagem e me lembro da promessa que fiz a Savannah.

- Claro. Vamos sim... Quando é?

- Amanhã.

- Amanhã? – tenho um sobressalto – mas... Onde?

- Ia ser em Londres, porém Savannah decidiu relembrar os tempos de infância. A festa vai ser no sitio de madrinha... Savannah ligou para pedir minha permissão, uma vez que aquela Fazenda ficou metade do meu nome, metade no seu. Eu disse que você não se oporia... Ou sim?

- Mas é claro que não! Porém como vamos para o Texas amanhã?

- Amanhã é sábado, nenhum de nós trabalha. Vamos de avião. É só pegar um voo particular e chegaremos rapidinho lá – pisca com postura amigável – vai ser legal.

- É, vai sim... - Porque será que não tenho tanta certeza? – o que eu compro para dar de presente ao Christopher? Quero dizer... Ele tem tudo...

- Ah, não se preocupe com o presente! O fato de me incentivar a estar presente nessa festa já é um enorme presente para meu sobrinho... Pode ter certeza – coro, mas sorrio dando a entender que estou ciente do fato. Lanço um olhar furtivo para as meninas na loja e vejo todas de braços cruzados a minha espera. Noto no mesmo momento que eu e Peeta estávamos bem juntinhos no carro, a proximidade é quase nula. Quero me afastar, porém a coragem falta.

- Bom... É hora de ir – ele assente positivamente, mas também não se afasta.

- Posso vir te buscar na hora da saída? – sua pergunta é despretensiosa.

- Ah... Hoje eu não sei a que horas sairei. Tem muito trabalho acumulado de ontem... Eu faltei. Madame vai querer me ver trabalhando dobrado – reviro os olhos. Lanço-me para frente e beijo a bochecha de Peeta rapidamente, me afastando para abrir a porta – tenha um dia legal.

- Você também – parece tenso quando saio do carro e aceno para ele da calçada. Um sorriso rígido se forma em seus lábios rosados antes dele acenar de volta e me ver entrando na loja. O sininho de anuncio toca quando abro a porta e me deparo com Michelle de braços cruzados a minha espera.

- Oi Michelle. Bom dia. Como vai tudo? – falo amigavelmente, tentando fazer funcionar uma convivência entre nós. Não a vejo desde meu fora na boate e a cara dela não é muito boa. Não é para menos, é claro! Acabei com a noite dela junto ao cara que ela está a fim.

- Qual é o seu lance hein garota? – continuava com a postura rígida. Hoje seu cabelo vermelho estava presto em um coque e seus olhos azuis cintilavam raiva para cima de mim, ao invés da simpatia de sempre. Meu sorriso se desfez.

- Como assim?

- Ah, esquece! Essa história que você e Peeta se odiavam nunca me desceu mesmo... É impossível morar com aquele cara e não ficar gamada nele – deu de ombros e revirou os olhos diante de minha pergunta idiotamente obvia – não te culpo – me deu as costas.

-Espera... Do que está falando? Nós não estamos... – vou atrás dela, que se vira assim que toco delicadamente em seu braço.

- Não estão? – sorri sem humor e cruza os braços novamente – Faça-me rir! Aquele cara está totalmente apaixonado por você, menina! – estreito o olhar para ela, que agora sim dá uma longa gargalhada – será que você é inocente assim mesmo ou está se fazendo de santinha? Até um cego percebe que o Peeta beija o chão que você pisa... Que ele faz _tudo_ para te agradar. Me poupe, Katniss. Sua hipócrita!

Enquanto ela se afastava eu poderia muito bem ter arremessado à bolsa na cabeça dela... Mas algo me deteve. Essas palavras fazem sentindo, não fazem? É claro que sim... _Sua hipócrita!_

Antes de ir embora passei em uma loja de brinquedos e fiquei olhando alguns brinquedos para presentear o afilhado de Peeta. Diante das prateleiras, me lembrei de momentos de minha infância, onde eu e meus irmãos não tínhamos muitos brinquedos e nos contentávamos com o resto que madrinha trazia da casa dos Mellark. Eu sempre ficava com as bonecas velhas de Savannah, umas Barbies bonitas e bem cuidadas que enjoavam sua antiga dona. As bonecas rabiscadas e geralmente cheias de furos e caveiras tatuadas a canetinha vermelha eram de Ashley. Nunca dava para fazer nada com elas... Terry e Ben se divertiam com os carrinhos caros e brilhantes que Peeta se enjoava. Eu olhava todos aqueles brinquedos e pensava na vida boa e farta dos três irmãos Ingleses, que apesar de tudo eram muito bons e gentis com nós todos.

Avisto um urso grande e branco no final da prateleira de bichos de pelúcia. Parece esquecido ali no cantinho, afastado dos demais, _esperando_. Imediatamente vejo em minha mente aquele garoto que tinha tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha nada. Não Christopher, o neto adotado da poderosa família Mellark, mas sim Peeta, o filho legítimo e imperfeito que fora renegado pelos próprios pais desde a infância. Ele era o garoto. O herdeiro. Mas também o problemático. O que tirava notas péssimas. O encrenqueiro. O renegado. Quando criança, Peeta ficava sentado longe apenas olhando... Apenas olhando. Ofuscado pelo brilha da perfeição de Savannah e Ashley. Num impulso pego o urso branco e o admiro entre minhas mãos. Seus olhos azuis são bonitos e brilham, apesar de tudo. Sorrio para ele e o mesmo vai parar dentro de minha cesta, junto a um boné do time favorito de Christopher. É tudo o que tenho a oferecer.


End file.
